Aftermath
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: Loss can do strange things to a man, even to a man such as Han Solo. But losing Chewie, Han's truest and dearest friend, at Sernpidal, is only the beginning. With his finger firmly pressed to the self-destruct button, Han risks losing far more than just his one, true friend. (Still rubbish at summaries!)
1. Chapter 1

_For those who have been following, reading and/or reviewing, thank you._

_If you're stumbling across me for the first time, here's hoping you enjoy my efforts._

_When I first started, pieces such as this one, my writing was influenced by my reading material at the time, most of which were influenced by the book cover! Han and Leia on the cover, buy it. Anyone else, well, meh, maybe. But then only if a scan through revealed Han and Leia's names and therefore their guaranteed appearance in person. Well, in writing, but you see what I mean._

_I don't now recall the book but I remember reading one which opened with Han and Leia having separated. What! My Han! My Leia! No more!_

_I think it introduced us to the Yuuzhan Vong, who I could never quite get along with._

_But it did get me thinking of my own version. One which naturally side-steps the space battle action, basically because I couldn't write that to save my life. _

_So here it is, my take on how losing Chewie might have affected Han. A brief appearance by the Vong. And, ultimately, how the couple might have reconcilled. I hope it's okay, your thoughts are gratefully received, but please remember I'm not an actual writer, so please, no flames!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

There are sensitive souls who deeply feel a sense of pain and loss on hearing of the death of an unknown and cry tears of joy at the birth of one they will never meet. They are the lucky ones. Lucky, that their love of the all means they never feel the sense of unparalleled agony for the few.

There are those, and we all know of them, who feel sorrow only for the loss of a truly loved one. They are the one's who deserve our pity. And our compassion. For they are the one's who suffer a loss so great, no tender words nor loving embrace can extinguish.

In the aftermath of Chewbacca's death saving the life of his youngest son, Anakin, Han Solo had little by little shut out everyone around him.

It had begun with the Medics who had tried without success to treat his bereavement.

Then his friends, who had insisted Chewie's demise had been an honourable act of heroism protecting the son of the man to whom he owed a life debt.

Then finally his family.

Anakin was the first to be shunned.

The boy had abandoned Han's friend and co-pilot; left him behind to die in Han's eyes. He could barely bring himself to look upon his child, let alone speak to him.

Anakin was fourteen and idolised his father. He had gone over and over the day in question both in his own mind and with tactical analysts. And he knew, _knew_, that there had been no way he could possibly have saved both Chewbacca and a transport full of refugees. He had explained the logic and rationale for his actions to his father only to be met with a drunken explosion of Corellian expletives and to be angrily told that he 'should have tried harder!'

His mother had been furious and, despite school being out for another ten days, insisted both Anakin and his sister Jaina return to their studies with Luke at the Jedi Temple on Yavin IV as soon as transport could be arranged. She had wanted fifteen year old Jacen to go with them, but he had refused, citing his disinterest in all things Force related and because he was learning a trade hauling freight with his father.

Although Jacen dared not say it aloud, he feared greatly for his mother's safety between his father's spiralling depression and his deteriorating grip on just who and what was really important in his life.

Reluctantly Leia had agreed that Jacen could stay.

"This has got to stop Han! You can't keep driving people away. Your friends...even your own family." She'd told him.

"You! You sent them away, not me. This was your doing. Not mine." He'd pointed his finger angrily at her.

She'd tried to make him understand. She'd been concerned about the effect his behaviour was having on their children. She'd felt under the circumstances she'd had no choice.

"We all of us have choices Leia." He'd snarled. "_He_ chose to leave Chewie behind."

Leia hadn't needed to ask who Han had meant by 'he'. Nor had she bothered to try to defend their son's actions. It would have been pointless. Nothing she could have said or done would have changed Han's opinion. His grief was too strong, his despair too deep.

He needed time and space. Wasn't it _she_ who would have berated _him_ had their roles been reversed.

So she gave him time.

And she gave him space.

Over the coming weeks, Leia had immersed herself in her work while Han had worked transporting merchandise with Jacen as his co-pilot by day and spent much of his earnings on the sabacc tables or in glasses of spirits by night.

He'd returned to the apartment he still shared with Leia on Coruscant when his schedule permitted. They'd shared the occasional evening meal and a bed, but little else, and the strain was starting to show. Dinner was usually eaten in silence and Han would waste little time in heading to a cantina to round his evening off.

If Leia was working late or at a formal function, Han would invite those Rogues he still considered his friends round for a few drinks and some entertainment.

In time, the routine had become so commonplace as to feel normal.

Han Solo stretched out his long legs, leaned his head back into the hands he had clasped behind his head and sighed as he boasted. "Now this, gentlemen, is a classic!"

Wes Janson, Gavin Darklighter and Wedge Antilles exchanged looks. Together with Han they were seated around the apartment's entertainment complex watching a recording with an 'adult' theme.

"The little lady doesn't mind you watching this stuff?" Wedge asked.

"Han Solo don't answer to no 'little lady'. Never did. Never will." Han answered, pressing 'play' on his vid remote.

"Coru-scanties?" Gavin said, reading the box lid. "Sounds classy."

"You want classy Darklighter take yourself down to the Galactic City Ballet." Han scowled.

"Whoa!" Wes Janson exclaimed. "Wasn't expecting that quite so early into the show."

"Hey, I think I know her." Gavin grinned.

"You aint even seen her face yet!" Wedge complained.

"Maybe. But I never forget an ass. Especially one that looks like that!" Gavin bragged.

"Now, that's the kind of ass a guy could suck on for a week!" Wes observed.

"You aint never had a woman that long, how would you know?" Wedge goaded.

"'Cos Wes is an expert when it comes to suckin' ass!" Gavin laughed.

"That was '_suckin_ ass', wasn't it boys?" Han roared with laughter at his own innuendo.

As the scenes progressed and the alcohol flowed the crudity and volume of the boys comments also increased.

Perhaps it was because of their raucous shouts that none of them heard the the apartment door open and close. Just as it may have been for that same reason that none of them were immediately aware of the petite female's fury at finding her husband and his friends engrossed in the orgy on screen.

It was Wedge who caught sight of Leia's horrified expression and who tugged persistently at Han's arm for his attention.

"What?" Han finally snapped.

"The little lady's home." Wedge mouthed to him before beaming at her. "Leia. You're back."

"Oh, hey Sweetheart." Han called. "You're early."

"Clearly." She answered coldly.

"Why don't you come and join us? One of you, four of us. Kinda like the cutie in the movie." He patted the sofa between himself and Gavin Darklighter.

"I think it might be about time for the boys to go home." Leia suggested.

Wedge pushed to his feet, clearing his throat anxiously.

"Nonsense! We got another couple of these to watch after this one." Han told her and waved his hand at Wedge to sit down.

"Leia's right. It's getting late and we really should be going." Wedge smiled, indicating to Gavin and Wes that they should move also.

"Nah, come on." Han assured them. "I told you before, Leia's cool with this. Aint ya honey?"

He tilted his head back and grinned up at his wife's far from cool expression.

"Don't you have an early run in the morning Han?" Leia asked sharply.

"Not to my knowledge." He answered and drained his glass. "And since when have you been my social secretary."

"Look..." Wedge said, hearing Leia's intake of breath and noting her glare at Han. "It's been a fun night, but I got an early morning even if you don't and my boss will have a nerf if I'm late on shift, so I'm gonna have to get going. Wes? Gavin? You coming?"

His question was of course rhetorical and the three of them left with a nervous smile at Leia, who didn't give them a second glance as they left. She merely stood glaring at the back of her husband's head, trying not to lose her control or her composure.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia finally asked.

"Watching a vid, what's it look like I'm doing?" He answered, refilling his glass.

"Well it looks to me like you're getting your rocks off watching porn, whilst completely oblivious to the fact that our son is in the apartment. Where _is_ Jacen?" She said, her temper rising.

"His room I guess." Han answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You guess! You don't even know?" She demanded.

"I don't keep him on leash Leia. You should try it sometime." He sloshed his liquor around his glass.

"And what if _he'd_ seen your choice of entertainment?" She challenged.

"Well I dunno sweetheart, maybe he'd get his rocks off too!" He snapped.

"Why are you doing this?" She pleaded.

"Not this again!" He mumbled.

"Yes Han. This. Again." Her voice was edgy, close to breaking. "Why must you persist in making our lives so miserable."

Han rose, turned off the vid and pushed past her.

"I'm going to bed." He told her stalking to the bedroom.

Leia wanted to stop him. Wanted to have this out with him, once and for all. But that small voice at the back of her head reminded her to be patient. He'd come to her when he was ready. Just as she had gone to him when she'd felt able.

Jacen, meanwhile, working alongside his father every day, was becoming more and more introverted around him. Something which was not lost on his mother.

Two weeks passed and with Han once again out for the evening, Leia took the opportunity to broach the subject with her son over dinner, enquiring how he had found their most recent run had gone.

"Dad was sober." He shrugged. "Going out at least. Then he had a 'couple' of drinks to 'seal the deal' and spent the flight back on the Medical bunk sleeping it off."

"You were okay though?" She asked concerned.

"I can handle her just fine, so long as the flight's straightforward." Jacen confirmed.

"Her? Oh, the Falcon." Leia smiled.

"Don't worry, he doesn't have another woman." He smiled back at his mother. "Not yet at least."

"Thanks for the reassurance!" Leia teased.

"He'd be a fool to do that to you. Honestly Mom, you're beautiful." He told her.

Leia smiled warmly and blushed. "I'm not sure your father even notices me any more Jace."

"Sure he does," he assured her, "I've seen him checking you out when you're not looking. It's just that he's in such a dark place right now you wouldn't think he was interested."

"Does he talk much about Chewie? About what happened?" She asked.

"He doesn't talk much about anything." He shook his head. "A couple of times he called me Chewie by mistake. It was pretty clear from his expression how much it hurt him."

"Well, Chewie was a big part of his life." Leia explained, toying with the remaining food on her plate.

"Bigger than his own family?" Jacen queried.

"It's...it's complicated Jacen. Chewie and your father, they had a bond. A bond that went deeper than mere friendship." Leia continued.

"I just don't get it Mom." He complained. "I don't get how he can turn his back on us."

"He needs to find his own path. And what _we_ need, is the faith to believe that path will lead him back to us." Leia told him thoughtfully.

"I love you Mom. I don't think any of us tell you that often enough."

"I love you too sweetheart." Leia smiled back and gently stroked his cheek. "But it's still your turn to do the dishes."

Jacen cleared the table, made his mother a mug of stim tea and was stacking the recycling unit when his father blundered back into the apartment.

"'S'right. S'okay. Nothin's broke. I'm. All. Right." Han managed amid much tripping over his own feet and banging into things.

"Do you think just once you could manage to come home without being drunk out of your skull!" Leia cursed beneath her breath.

"What's that honey? How'd I do on the table's tonight?" Han held a wavering hand to his ear. "I did great sweetheart. Thanks for asking. Got my stake money back and a whole lot more besides..."

He flopped onto the sofa beside her and threw a not-so-casual arm around her shoulders. His once endearing grin now annoying her.

"Got something in my pants for you. Ya wanna see?"

"Jacen is in the kitchen!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Well good. He can come take a look too. Hey Jace..." Han called. "Get your ass out here a minute wouldya."

"Han!" Leia protested as a sullen looking Jacen entered the living area.

Han started wriggling around on the sofa, shoving his hand into first one then the other pocket of his pants.

"Now where'd I put it?" He continued digging about in his pants. "Don't s'pose you wanna help me out here sweetheart." He leered at Leia who glared back. "Ah! Got it!"

A huge grin broke across Han's face as he pulled a small black box from his pants pocket.

"Now, I know it's not very big." He burped, barely avoiding her face. "But it's from the heart."

He held his hand out at her as straight as he could. Against her better judgement Leia took the box and cautiously opened it. Inside lay a small diamond, set into a small locket on a fine gold chain.

"A Princess cut. For a Princess." Han said, his eyes hooded more from alcohol than passion.

"You...you won this?" Leia asked, frowning.

Han slid down on the sofa, resting his head in her lap.

"That and enough credits to finally get that hyperdrive upgrade for the Falcon. She is gonna cruise like a dream." Han grinned.

"You know what this is, don't you?" Leia asked him.

"Sure I do. It's a diamond. You can tell, 'cos it's all sparkly like. Besides I got it authenticated before I took the bet." He nestled his head deeper into her lap. "No need to thank me Princess."

Jacen sighed, sensed an impending argument and headed back to finish his kitchen chores.

"This is a love-locket. I can't take this." Leia said and snapped the lid on the box closed.

"Waddaya mean ya can't take it?" Han shot up to face her. "I won it fair and square!"

"It's a love token. It's supposed to be given by a young man to the young woman he intends to marry. It's a kind of precursor to an engagement." She told him. "You need to give it back."

"_Excuse_ me!" Han exploded. "I know you didn't say what I think you just said."

"You can't give me another man's love token. It's bad luck." She reasoned.

"Well, sure it is. It's his bad luck he lost it and it's her bad luck she picked such a sucker to court her!" He countered.

"You shouldn't have taken it. I can't accept it. And you have to give it back." She held the box out for him.

"I can't give it back. I don't even know where he lives." He said smugly.

"Well I'm sure a resourceful man such as yourself will know someone who knows someone who can find out where he lives and then you can give it him back." She said and rose to show him she held the higher ground.

"See this is your problem Leia." Han snatched the box from her outstretched palm and shoved it back into his pants pocket. "Everything is black and white to you, good and bad, right and wrong. There's never any middle ground. Maybe if there were..." He trailed off, swaggering to his feet.

"What Han? What? If there were a middle ground, what? Alderaan wouldn't have been blown out of existence? The Empire would have fallen sooner. Would Chewie still be alive? Is that what you think would happen if _I_ had a middle ground?" She was baiting him and they both knew it.

"Maybe...maybe there'd still be a chance for us." He answered quietly and weaved his way toward the bedroom, leaving Leia where she stood, mouth slightly agape.

Jacen heard the exchange, pretending he hadn't when he returned to the living area and asked if his mother would like some more stim tea. She just shook her head at him, her face still registering the shock of Han's words. Then he excused himself and, using a secure channel in his mother's name, called his sister on Yavin IV.

"Damnit Jace, I wish you'd get to grips with the time difference. I just got to sleep like an hour ago!" Jaina grumbled.

"I needed to talk to you." His face was dark with emotion.

"Jace, you look like Hell." Jaina observed. "You haven't gotten some girl into trouble have you?"

"No of course not!" Jacen answered. "It's Mom and Dad."

Jaina rolled her eyes. "Again! What she say to him this time?"

"You know not everything is Mom's fault!" Jacen told her, exasperated.

"Yeah. Well not everything's Dad's either." She countered.

"He's just told her it's over. Well, as good as." He told her, bitterly.

"Huh?" Jaina asked, confused.

"He told her he didn't think there was anything left for them. I think they're splitting up." He relayed.

"That's crazy!" Jaina sat up straight, thinking. "We have to do something."

"I don't know Jay...maybe it's for the best." Jacen reasoned.

"You know what Jace, you're as bad as _she_ is!" Jaina snapped. "You might be prepared to give up on them, but I'm not. I'll think of something."

"Jaya..." Jacen looked concerned.

"If they didn't still love one another we'd feel it through the Force." Her eyes drifted down and then back up what she could see of her brother's body in his dimly lit room. "Well, _I_ would at least."

"Can't you come home?" Jacen pleaded.

"Oh sure! I'm sorry to ask, Grand Jedi Master Skywalker, but my Mommy and Daddy need me so can I go home for a little while please. You understand, you being my Uncle and Mommy's brother and all." Jaina quipped. "Besides, I've got a try-out for Rogue Squadron coming up and you know how hard it is to get picked for a try-out, let alone to actually get _into_ Rogue!"

"You have? That's incredible Jaina." Jacen said, brightening.

"Well, what can I say. They needed the best so they discounted the rest." Jaina crowed proudly.

"I'm pleased for you. Truly." He offered.

"You just concentrate on keeping Mom and Dad from doing anything stupid." Jaina told him. "I'll work out a rescue plan. You okay with that little brother?"

"Good Luck for your try-out." Jacen said, nodding his approval. "Solo out."

Jacen sat back, a plan of his own formulating in his head.

Rogue Squadron.

It was every pilot's dream to be in Rogue.

Wait until his father heard his daughter had been picked to try-out for them. He'd be so brimming with pride nothing else would matter. Jacen would have to pick the right time of course. Too early and his father's euphoria would have worn off before he got home, too late and he'd probably be too drunk to care.

Jacen nodded slowly to himself. Yes, he'd pick his moment. Tell them both together. Over dinner. They'd be overjoyed. Of course, his mother would worry. Rogue had a reputation for being rather 'flamboyant' in their flying and 'aggressive' in their combat routines. But he would reassure her that Jaina was a class A pilot. After all, she'd inherited her skills from her father.

And then pride would replace fear and they'd realise what it was they all had together.

The family they had created.

The love they still shared.

It was perfect.

It was foolproof.

It was therefore destined for disaster. He hadn't reckoned on his father heading for a cantina after working on the Falcon for nearly fourteen hours straight. Nor had he reckoned on his father not coming home until he was close to paralytic. And he certainly hadn't reckoned on how his father and mother might then spend their night together.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning after that fateful night Jacen had deliberately skipped breakfast and taken a sackful of tools and equipment to the Falcon before Han had finally appeared.

He was showered, dressed and trying to ignore the hammer tongs in his head as he made his way into the kitchen.

Leia held the palm of her hand beneath his nose, two white pain relievers shining up at him.

"You might want to take these." She said and he took them with a half-hearted grateful smile.

"Then we need to talk." She added.

_What is it with women._ Han thought. _That they have a constant need to talk._

"About what?" He asked and dry swallowed the pills.

"About last night." She said.

"Oh." He replied. "Well, the thing is sweetheart, last night's a bit hazy for me. Was I any good?"

"You don't remember do you?" She sighed, shaking her head.

"Ahh..." He contorted his face in concentration. "I remember...no, no, that was the night before. Last night, let's see...I came home...you were here...nope, that's about it."

"Do you recall coming into the bedroom?" She enquired, looking up at him expectantly.

His eyes narrowed. "Like I said, was I any good?"

"You were...forceful." She answered, choosing her words.

"Yeah, but was I _good_? I mean, I know I'm usually pretty amazing..." He leaned down at her, his lips curling into his trademark grin, the headache starting to lift already.

"I should just have you charged." Leia hissed calmly and started to walk away.

Han grabbed her arm and swung her back to face him.

"Just what are you talking about sweetheart?" His patience wearing thin.

"Last night." Leia twisted her arm free. "You...you forced yourself on me!"

Han snorted a laugh.

"Honey, if I had _wanted_ you last night. I would have _taken_ you last night." He boasted. "And if I can't remember the 'wanting' or the 'taking', then I must have been too drunk even for the 'trying'."

"Oh you did more than just try!" Leia pulled back her sleeves to show the deepening bruises where he'd pinned her wrists to the bed.

"Could be anything." He dismissed with a shrug. "Besides, you're my wife."

"So, what exactly? Non-consensual sex is allowed? Is that what you're saying?" She asked astonished.

"No! I'm saying that I'm not the kind o' guy who needs to force himself on a woman." He scowled at her.

"How would you know, you were too drunk to even remember!" Leia snapped.

"Well you sure have developed a short memory. Have you forgotten how you used to sneak aboard the Falcon to steal the odd snifter from my stores after Alderaan? But, I can see what this is all about. I had a couple of drinks..." He started.

"A couple!" She barked.

"...A couple of drinks with some old buddies of mine." He continued. "And just because I was a little rougher than Her Worshipfulness likes, I get accused of assaulting her."

"I said 'no'!" She hissed unaware that Jacen had returned to the apartment and was just the other side of the kitchen doorway. "I _begged_ you to stop."

"Begged me? Begged me?" Han pointed his finger in her face. "You aint never begged anybody for anything in your life sister!"

"I reminded you Jacen was just next door, but you didn't care. You didn't care if he saw or heard or _felt_ what you were doing!" She spat.

"Might not hurt the kid to see what it is grown ups get up to in the bedroom. Might help him get himself a girl better than all that fluff and flounce you give him about mutual respect and honour."

"He knows Han. He knows what you did." She growled at him angrily. "Are you proud of yourself? Proud of showing your son it's okay to treat his wife like..."

She was breathing heavily and the room was starting to swim a little before her eyes.

"Like what, huh?" He thundered back at her. "Like a prostitute maybe? Like the one who taught _me_ about sex?"

"Like she doesn't _mean_ anything to you!" Leia answered back. "And you obviously already think of me as a cheap whore seeing as you try to buy me off with trinkets won from other men."

"Be thankful I was gonna give it to you and not some other bimbo." He taunted.

"He's fifteen Han. He needs your guidance. And your love." Leia ignored the jibe.

"He gets plenty of that from you." He continued. "Though not all of it's good."

"I have never let him down the way you..." She started to reply.

"Aw come on Leia! You coddle him. You know you do." Han countered, loudly. "Ever since he was born an' his cord got stuck round his neck you've felt that you and you alone understood him. I never got a look in. None of us did. And _now_ you want me to be his role model."

"I want you to stop treating us all like we don't exist." Leia lifted her face up into his, her eyes pleading. "Chewie's gone. But we're still here. Let us help you. _Please_ Han."

"I don't need your help. I don't need _you_." Han took a breath. "You're just a piece of ass to me now."

The words stung.

But his lack of feeling stung her harder.

There were no words. Nothing she could say. Nothing she any longer felt she wanted to say.

Blinking back all emotion, she drew her hand back and slapped his face as hard as she could.

Han's head whipped back, his hand gripping his jaw where she'd hit him.

Then he drew back the length of his arm to lash out at her.

"_**No**_!" Jacen screamed from the doorway and, with his eyes blazing, careened across the kitchen, between his parents, grabbing his mother's shoulders and twisting her in his embrace away from his father's reach.

Gasping for breath, Han's eyes darted between mother and son. Then with a howl and a violent punch to the refrigeration unit, creating a fist shaped dent, he swept past the two of them and out of the apartment.

Jacen held his mother tightly in his arms soothing her.

"Go after him." She said, when she could get her breath.

"No. I'm not leaving you." Jacen told her.

"Please Jacen." She asked him. "You saw how he was. He's a danger to himself if not to anyone else."

"But _you_ need me, here." He reasoned.

"I need you to take care of him. By doing that, you'll be caring for us both." She implored.

"He doesn't deserve you." Jacen struggled with his emotions as he hugged his mother again, kissed her cheek and reluctantly headed out after his father.

_Just a piece of ass. You're just a piece of ass to me now._

The words repeated over and over in her head.

Leia tried to shut them out first by immersing herself in her work. Then later, after Jacen had confirmed that he and his father had secured a contract leaving immediately, by unwinding with a glass of Han's favourite Corellian Brandy.

Perhaps it felt like retribution to be drinking _his_ brandy.

Perhaps it just felt good to be drinking _anything_.

Perhaps it just felt good not to feel anything except the taste of the brandy.

And the warmth of the room.

And the oblivion it brought.

Leia woke with a start, the ringing she thought was just in her ears turning out to be her personal communicator. She was sprawled across the table, exactly where she had fallen asleep earlier.

Wiping a hand across her face and shaking herself awake, she answered her call.

"Organa Solo." She announced trying to focus on the screen before her.

"Mom. Are you all right, you look a little...fuzzy or something?" Jaina asked.

"I..er...it must be the screen." Leia answered, forcing a smile. "How are you honey? How's training?"

"Fine." Jaina replied studying her mother's expression. "Is Dad there?"

"Er...no. He and your brother are on a run." Leia told her.

"Have you been drinking?" Jaina demanded.

"A small one. To help me sleep." Leia waved her hand nonchalantly.

"You're drunk!" Jaina exclaimed.

"I am not drunk!" Leia explained. "I had one, maybe two, small glasses just to help me unwind after..."

"You are _such_ a hypocrite!" Jaina glowered.

"Jaina..." It was too late. Her daughter had signed off. "Great. Just great Leia!"

Leia looked at the bottle of brandy, glared at it taunting her with it's rich, deep colour. Then poured herself another glass. And didn't stop until the bottle was empty.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the Hell!" Leia groaned and turned away from the light.

"You're awake. I thought I was going to have to call for a Medic." Winter said, adding beneath her breath. "Or a mortician."

Having attempted to contact Leia on a number of occasions without success, Winter used her access code to enter the apartment to discover her friend apparently passed out somewhere between in and on her bed.

"What time is it?" Leia croaked.

"A little after three." Winter replied, picking up discarded clothing.

"In the morning! Don't you have a life?" Leia blurted.

"Afternoon Your Highness." Winter explained. "It's three in the afternoon."

Leia sat up in bed, regretted it and cradled her head in her hands.

"Ohhh!" She moaned.

"Here." Winter held out two pain killers and a glass or water. "They'll help."

"Thanks." Leia said sheepishly and swallowed the pills and water. "What brought you round here?"

"Mon Mothma called. Said you'd missed a morning meeting and wasn't answering her calls. When you failed to arrive for your lunchtime briefing she got worried and called me. So I explained that I had double-booked your diary and apologised." Winter advised. "She's sending over the notes from the meeting and the briefing and will await your comments."

"Oh Winter!" Leia said apologetically, lying back and pulling the covers up on realising she was naked. "Thank you."

"So..." Winter sat on the edge of the bed. "You want to tell me why I had to lie to our Chief-of-State about your whereabouts for the first time in forever?"

Leia and Winter had been friends since they had been little girls growing up in the Palace on Alderaan and had shared a lifetime together. As children they had played together. In the early days of the Rebellion they had worked alongside one another. And in the New Republic they had remained as both friends and colleagues. But even the closest of friendships could be stretched to it's limits.

Taking a breath Leia decided to confide in her friend, whilst remaining economical with the truth of the events of the last forty-eight hours.

"I think Han has left me." She answered simply.

Winter's sigh sounded a lot like 'I told you so' to Leia. "Take a shower and I'll make you some stim tea. And then we'll talk."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"He struck you!" Winter asked, astonished.

They were in the living area. Leia was wearing a thick robe, her hair drying in a wrap. Winter was beside her, noting the bruises to Leia's wrists she was trying her best to hide and the dark shadows at her eyes.

Leia had given an outline of the row she'd had with Han, keeping specifics to a minimum whilst guessing that Winter suspected there was more.

"No! No." Leia reassured her friend, shaking her head. "He wouldn't...he'd never have actually hit me."

Winter canted her head to one side and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. So maybe he would, but he'd have regretted it right after." Leia said.

"Oh. That's all right then" Winter said, her voice laced with irony, and sipped her stim tea.

"You don't understand. He's under a lot of pressure." Leia told her.

"He's under..." Winter's brow knitted into a line. "_He's_ under a lot of pressure you say. And what do you think you're under?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Leia said, shaking her head.

"Then you're right, I don't. And if you ask me, which I know you won't because you already know what I think of him, he doesn't deserve your loyalty." Winter watched her friend through the steam of her stim tea. "Or your love."

"This thing with Chewie, it's...it's hit him real hard." Leia tried to explain.

"Has he done this to you before?" Winter queried through narrowed eyes.

"No, of course not." Leia replied a little too quickly.

She averted her eyes, stared into her own mug of steaming stim tea and recognised the sadness of the lie reflected in her eyes.

And her thoughts went back two nights when Han had come home, drunk, stumbling through the apartment to their bedroom which Leia had just entered from their en suite 'fresher.

"_Well, ring-a-ding-ding!" He'd grinned lopsidedly at her._

"_You're drunk again I see." She'd admonished._

_Leia secured a hair wrap around her head and pulled a nightgown from a drawer._

"_Don't hamper my performance none." He'd drawled and swaggered his way over to wrap an arm around her waist whilst undoing his belt with his free hand._

"_No Han. I'm tired." She easily shrugged him off and stepped away._

"_Sure you are!" He'd said and tugged the towel from around her, tossing it aside._

"_Oh Han." She'd sighed, as first one boot then the other was tossed across the bedroom._

"_Okay, so, be honest..." He'd slurred, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it where he stood. "And tell me you don't want a piece of this."_

_His fingers fumbled briefly with his pants before they and his shorts were on the floor too._

"_I don't want a piece of that." She'd said, totally deadpan._

_Han had waggled his finger at her and snorted a laugh, snatching the nightgown from her hand and throwing it away over his shoulder._

"_I am so not in the mood for you being like this tonight Han." She'd said, too exasperated to argue with him further. Instead she turned and opened a drawer for another gown._

"_Don't you take that tone with me!" He'd ordered, angrily and reached around her to slam the drawer shut again._

_He'd grabbed her arms then and as good as thrown her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and forcing her legs apart._

_She'd protested, asked him to stop, told him he was hurting her, she'd slapped and thumped at this chest reminding him that their son's bedroom was only a short distance away but it was all to no avail._

_He'd heard her faint gasp and felt her tense when he'd entered her, his hips pinning hers to the bed and when she'd continued to hammer on his torso after he'd ground into her a couple of times, he'd grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed beside her head._

"_Don't fight me!" He'd hissed at her._

_Leaning above her, her chest heaving, he saw in her face a look he had seen her wear only once before. An expression of both determination and fear. He'd seen it in the bunker on the forest moon of Endor, when an Imperial Officer was threatening to make him watch while he and his men raped her._

_Han's eyes slowly drifted from her face to her left breast and the fine silvery scar just below the areola. The scar left by the same Imperial Officer before Han had killed him._

_With dawning realisation, a trembling Han had released her arms and pulled himself free, hearing her cry and feeling the rasp of her dry inner walls as he did so._

_He'd sat back on his haunches, eyed the reddened marks on her thighs that would most certainly bruise and, still shaking, bent forward to lay his head on her abdomen heaving a great sob as his big hands clasped her hips._

_Han Solo was a Corellian. Corellians did not show emotion._

_Leia could count the times she had seen him shed a tear on one hand; the day the twins were born; at Anakin's birth; on the loss of their fourth child; after Chewie's death._

_Hearing him crying now and begging her forgiveness, had made her heart ache._

_After a time, she'd reached down to stroke his unruly hair. No matter how he parted it, it always found a style all of it's own._

_Her comfort had calmed him, soothed both his temper and his soul._

_Slowly he had crept up to lay beside her, eyes closed and red from his tears, he'd whispered how sorry he was, how very sorry._

_And he'd begged her to let him show her how repentant he was. _

_He'd kissed her face, soft, feathery kisses, his pursed lips brushing almost imperceptibly against her forehead, her eyebrows, eyelids, the bridge of her nose, it's tip. Touching her lips, momentarily, before moving to kiss her cheek, tilting her head to plant a fervent pattern on her ear, it's lobe, the delicate flesh of her neck._

_There'd been no kissing back for Leia. She'd let him favour her but she had no desire to return the compliment. At any other time, she would have closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into the pleasure of his ministrations. At any other time, she would have followed him where they were destined to go. His kisses would have been a precursor to more ardent lovemaking. But tonight she remained cautious, eyes watching his every move, preparing herself should his mood change again._

_Leia had tried to remain perfectly still. She had been raised to maintain a certain level of detachment. A level which had proven invaluable in her work with the Rebel Alliance and, during the early days of her association with Han, in coping with her escalating feelings for him. Despite this, she couldn't stop the slight tremble. Not through fear, she was certain, and most definitely not from any sense of passion. However, they kept their bedroom at a fairly cool temperature, the couple preferring to find warmth in each other's embrace._

_In her youth, in the Palace on Alderaan, the young Princess Leia Organa had been courted by a small number of equally young Princes. Soft men with soft hands, eager to show willing, slow to deliver. Han was their polar opposite. A strong man, with strong work worn hands. A man who knew how to use them, and use them well. Calloused in part from fighting the continual battle raged by his beloved ship, The Millennium Falcon, his hands were hard to touch but soft to feel. A young, inexperienced man may have grabbed at a breast in more than one heated grope, but Han had known how to hold, how to fondle and caress, how to stimulate every nerve to a point just this side of sheer ecstasy._

_Chewie's death had hit Han harder than a lightsaber through the heart. In the days after his death, he had fallen deeper and deeper into despair and depression. He'd refused treatment, refused help, refused even to talk about his grief._

_He had pushed his wife, his family, his friends, as far away as he possibly could and in view of his actions of late many believed it was only a matter of time before the Organa Solo marriage became the latest casualty of war._

_Recalling her husband's pitiful pleas for forgiveness, the hot sting of his tears on her abdomen and the knowledge that he couldn't sink any lower, Leia watched as the alcohol eventually took it's toll and his head lolled back, a deep snore escaping his lips. Then she'd slipped away and showered, paying particular, if cautious, attention to her nether regions and wrapped herself in the comfort of her favourite robe. The discarded towel, his clothes and her previously chosen nightgown were all deposited in the recycling unit. Han's boots were stored by the dresser where they belonged._

_He'd been asleep, spread-eagle on their bed when she'd returned from the fresher so she had covered him as best she could within the tangle of bedlinen and would attend to that in the morning, once he had left._

_Then she'd left the bedroom and settled herself on the sofa with a datapad and some stim tea, legs drawn beneath her, keeping her sore undercarriage away from the furniture._

_She'd been working for only a short time when she saw Jacen in the doorway between his bedroom and the living area._

"_Jace?" She'd smiled._

"_You all right? I thought I heard Dad shouting again." He'd asked, his face twisted with concern._

"_Everything's fine. Your Dad's asleep and I'm just catching up on a little paperwork." She'd lied. "Go on back to bed honey. Don't want you falling asleep at the controls of the Falcon, your Dad would kill me!"_

"_You sure? He sounded pretty drunk again." Jacen persisted._

"_I'm sure." She'd repeated the lie._

"_You'd tell me wouldn't you? If he...if he did anything...or if...you know, if you didn't want him here." He said._

_Jacen knew. She could see it haunting his eyes. _

_He knew what had happened. And however she might be able to rationalise it, she doubted that their son ever would._

"_Everything's fine." She'd told him again, a bright and breezy smile lighting her face. "Now go on, go get some sleep."_

_Jacen had some time before forsaken The Force. Had he **seen** his father force himself on his mother. Or **felt** him. And if he'd felt him...had Jaina or Anakin? Had Luke?_

_Leia felt she had no option but to speak to Han the following morning._

"No." Leia repeated to Winter. "He's never done anything like that before."

"Hmm." Winter said, unconvinced. "So where is he now?"

"I asked Jacen to go after him. He called to say they had secured a charter and were leaving right away. I don't know when they'll be back. Or even _if_ they'll be back." Leia replied.

She closed her eyes and let her head hang back against the sofa.

"And as if that wasn't bad enough, Jaina called last night." Leia continued. "She sussed I'd been drinking, despite my valiant efforts to appear sober, and called me a hypocrite. Which I am! If Han had been in my shoes last night I would have berated him for a week!"

"From what I've heard, Han Solo has taken to getting drunk most nights and not just when he fears for his marriage." Winter relayed. "I think you're still ahead on points."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Leia smiled.

"The question is, what do you want to do now?" Winter asked.

"Well, I don't want to review Mon Mothma's notes that for sure." Leia frowned at her datapad glowing with incoming messages.

Winter arched an eyebrow at her in annoyance.

"I want him back." Leia pronounced, sounding more pitiful than she intended. "I can't turn my feelings on and off like a tap. I was raised to love without conditions attached. I love him and I want him back. Along with the rest of my family."

"I said he'd be the ruin of you and I've been proven right." Winter sighed. "Although...I can't say I'm entirely disappointed."

It was Leia's turn to arch an eyebrow at Winter.

"Well, you never were a quitter. Think how disillusioned with you I'd be if you just gave up on the scoundrel." Winter told her.

"A scoundrel!" Leia smiled again. "He certainly is that."

"His sudden departure is sure to raise a few eyebrows." Winter said thoughtfully.

"Probably only a few more than his arrival in my life." Leia acknowledged, drinking the last of her tea. "And half as many as there will be saying 'it was only a matter of time' and 'I told you so'."

"How can I help?" Winter asked.

"I could use some more stim tea." Leia grinned. "And then I'll make a start on Mon Mothma's notes. I can't think about Han right now. No matter how much I might want to wrap him in my arms and kiss the pain away, I can't. He simply doesn't operate like that. He'll come back to me when he's ready."

"I thought you weren't even sure he'd be coming back." Winter said, sceptically.

"That was when I was in a negative place." Leia rolled her neck, releasing knots she hadn't realised had taken up residence there. "Now, I'm feeling more positive."

When Winter returned with another brew of stim tea, Leia was leaning on the arm of the sofa, her chin resting on her arm, seemingly a million miles away as she gazed out across the ever moving Coruscant skyline.

"Your Highness?" Winter enquired.

"You know you're the only person who still calls me that." Leia responded, turning her face toward her friend but keeping it on her arm.

"Along with Mon Mothma. And General Rieekan. And most of the Senate. To your face at least." Winter placed Leia's tea on a low table beside the sofa.

"I have an assignment." Leia told her.

"That should help take your mind off things. Where are you going?" Winter asked.

"A border dispute. According to Mon Mothma, I am the 'ideal candidate' to mediate." Leia said.

"That's good. Where?" Winter persisted.

"My powers of persuasion are, to use her words, second to none. If anyone can find a resolution it's me." Leia continued.

"Hmm. And for the second time of asking, where?" Winter asked suspiciously.

"And my Royal background and inside knowledge should prove invaluable." Leia finished.

"Oh no!" Winter exclaimed. "She wouldn't. She wouldn't ask you to go there!"

Winter looked aghast.

"I leave for Hapes tomorrow, late afternoon. Once I've had time to familiarise myself with the full details of the dispute." Leia said and curled herself into a cushion. "She knows. The rumour mill has started already."

"But...even if that were true, Mon Mothma likes Han. She wouldn't try to set you up with Isolder. She may be filled with single minded determination where the New Republic is concerned, but surely she wouldn't be so ruthless as to take advantage of your current situation."

"Hapes never did fully convert to the ideals and principles of the New Republic." Leia said, closing her eyes. "But if the New Republic's most-_probably_-jilted Princess were to find herself irresistibly attracted once more to the Hapan's most-_definitely_-jilted Prince...who knows what uneasy alliances might be formed."

Leia sighed, unable to fight the urge to sleep any longer.

She'd nap. And when she woke, she'd fully review the specifics of the border dispute so that she might be as prepared for her visit as possible.

By being prepared, she felt she might be able to keep her time on Hapes to a minimum.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As it was, the border dispute was as good as resolved by the time Leia stepped from her transport to a fanfare welcome and a hearty hug from the Queen Mother.

"My dear, it's so good to see you again!" She gushed.

"Queen Mother." Leia deferred to her rank and bobbed a curtsey graciously.

"Come along inside where the holo's mercifully can't follow us." The Queen Mother said, clutching at Leia's arm and hustling her into the Palace. "My son so looked forward to seeing you again. Alas, he is too ill to alight from his bed."

"Isolder is unwell?" Leia asked.

"A malaise of the heart my dear. Though, of course, a malaise of the heart can be every bit as debilitating as one of the body." The Queen Mother confided.

"How true." Leia muttered.

"My dear?" The Queen Mother asked.

"I hope he will be well again soon." Leia said.

"Perhaps you might be just the tonic he needs." The Queen Mother suggested. "I could try to encourage him to see you."

The Queen Mother guided Leia into a sitting room and indicated for her to take a seat.

"Maybe we should concentrate on the reason I was asked to come here first and then, if time permits, I might be able to spend some time with Isolder later." Leia offered.

"Oh the border dispute is virtually resolved." The Queen Mother waved away Leia's concern. "It's nothing our own negotiators can't complete without external intervention."

"Queen Mother." Leia tried not to sound exasperated. "I've had a very long journey, on the understanding that my presence here was necessary."

"Your presence is always very welcome my dear." The Queen Mother beamed.

"The word I used was 'necessary', not 'welcome'." Leia commented.

The Queen Mother's smile remained fixed, though it was plain even without being Force-sensitive that it did not penetrate any further than her lips.

"Well, you're here now." She said simply. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd rather review the progress your negotiators have made." Leia told her.

"The thing is, my dear." The Queen Mother leaned forward and considered her words. "My people feel that your..._involvement_...may not..._enhance_...the discussions and could possibly even..._reverse_...the progress already made. And I have to confess, I agree with them."

"There is no border dispute. Is there Queen Mother?" Leia asked.

The Queen Mother pursed her lips to form her reply before shaking her head, sadly.

"My son is in a very dark place Leia." The Queen Mother confided.

"I can't help you with that. I'm sorry." Leia replied, rising.

"I think you can." The Queen Mother looked at her earnestly. "And I think you know how."

"Queen Mother, I made my choice almost two decades ago." Leia answered.

"Yes. And how is that working out for you my dear?" The Queen Mother rose also.

"Han and I may experience our difficulties..." Leia sighed, "...from time to time. However, we resolve to repair our relationship whenever the need arises."

"A little difficult when you are so far apart." The Queen Mother countered.

"Indeed. Something I intend to remedy forthwith." Leia answered.

She had every intention of leaving, however, as she prepared to exit the great doors swung open and an ashen Isolder lurched into the room.

"I heard..." He coughed, violently. "I heard you'd come."

"Isolder!" Leia frowned her concern and rushed to his side, supporting him.

"Didn't I tell you Mother." Isolder said. "Didn't I say she'd come."

Isolder coughed again, struggling to get his breath.

"Has he seen a physician?" Leia asked.

"Insists he doesn't need one." The Queen Mother answered, sadly.

"You must get him to see someone." Leia exclaimed. "This is no malaise of the heart. I think he's sick. Really, really sick."

"I'm feeling better already." Isolder said emphatically. Then passed out in her arms.

The Prince was returned to his chamber where Leia sat beside him and cooled his forehead with a damp cloth. Her triage experience told her he needed immediate medical attention, something she felt should have been administered much sooner. There was little Leia could do other than appeal to the Queen Mother's common sense.

"Queen Mother you must see that he needs proper medical intervention." Leia asserted.

"I cannot go against his wishes. It simply isn't our way." The Queen Mother explained.

"Maybe not. But I can!" Leia answered angrily and rang for assistance.

When an aide arrived at Isolder's chamber, Leia asked that he call for a Medic.

When the aide looked to the Queen Mother for approval, it was grudgingly given by a nod of her head.

"Leia..." Isolder groaned.

"Sshhh now." Leia soothed. "There's a Doctor on their way. We'll have you back up and on your feet again in no time."

"I never loved her." He rambled. "Teneniel Djo. That was the problem from the start."

"Isolder, rest." Leia chided him quietly.

"It was you...you were my one true love Leia." His eyes were wide, pleading for her understanding.

"Get well." Leia told him. "Then we can talk."

"Promise me you'll stay." He begged.

"For a little while." Leia smiled.

"_Promise me!_" He sounded so pitiful.

"I promise. I'll stay until you're well again." Leia stroked his forehead, bringing her hand to rest against his cheek.

Isolder was still a handsome man. He didn't have the rugged good looks of Han Solo. His skin was soft where Han's would have been rough. But he needed her and right now, Han Solo did not. Was she making the right decision in staying? Time alone would tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jaina had been unable to raise her mother at home, she had resorted to contacting Winter. When Winter explained that Leia had been called to mediate a border dispute by the Hapes Consortium, Jaina had been angry that she once again had taken on the burden of others before resolving her own problems.

Then Jaina had contacted her father.

Eventually.

After the relays had finished bouncing her request around and he had finally gotten around to answering her.

"What is it sweetie?" Han asked with a broad grin Jaina could hear even if she couldn't see.

She could picture him sitting in the cockpit of the Falcon, a day's worth of stubble on his chin and something steaming and spicy from Bilbringi inside a wrap clutched in one hand.

"I need you to agree to something for me." She said.

"You're not getting a tattoo or anything pierced!" He told her flatly.

"Dad!" Han could hear the roll of her eyes even if he couldn't see it.

"No, I mean it sweetheart. No tats and no holes!" He said, hiding his amusement.

"I'm being serious Dad." Jaina sighed.

"Okay honey. What is it you need?" Han asked.

"I need you to confirm with the Brass at New Republic Headquarters that you're okay with me trying out for Rogue Squadron."

"Rogue!" Han almost leapt from his seat.

"Yeah. They want me Dad. I mean, they _really_ want me." Her excitement was palpable. "But I gotta have your's or Mom's okay 'cos I'm not sixteen yet."

"So, ask your Mom." He shrugged his shoulders. "She can just stroll on down to HQ and give them her approval in person."

"Can't." Jaina said, huffily. "She's off on one of her mercy missions again. Besides, she'd probably just freak out and tell me how dangerous it would be."

"She'd have a point." Han said, considering.

"But it's _Rogue_." She said, as though talking about an omnipotent being.

"You know what honey, let me sleep on it." He teased.

"Dad!" She cried.

"Hey, I got a better idea. Why don't I call 'em now and say it's okay. And if I change my mind by morning, I can call 'em right back and withdraw my agreement. How's that sound?" He smiled.

"You're the best!" He could hear the look of pure joy on her face.

"But you better not go getting yourself in any trouble or your mother would never forgive me." He added.

"Hey! It's me." She replied. "Thanks Dad. Solo out."

Han flicked the comm off and leaned back in his chair. His daughter, in Rogue Squadron. It was like a dream come true. A dream with just the merest hint of a nightmare. If anything was to go wrong. If Jaina got hurt...or worse...how would Leia react. How would he ever repair the damage inflicted on their marriage.

Han glanced back. He could hear Jacen tinkering with the Falcon some place. Jacen was no Chewie when it came to his beloved ship, that was for sure. Hell, he was no Anakin either. But he _was_ still his son. His and Leia's. Born out of a love they'd thought could never end. So what was it he was thinking? That they'd been wrong? That their love could and _had_ ended?

Han shook his head. There was time to think about that later. For now, he had to contact New Republic HQ and give his girl the opportunity of a lifetime.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Leia sat and waited patiently for news from the medical team tending to Isolder. They'd been with him an awfully long time and she couldn't help but remember waiting as patiently for news of Luke after Han had saved him from an icy death on Hoth.

Han!

She hoped he was all right; that Jacen was looking after him, that he was looking after them both.

Jacen had contacted his mother surreptitiously when time had permitted to keep her updated and the last she had heard they were en route to Ord Mantell to meet up with one of Han's old smuggling pals. But she couldn't help worrying. Anything could happen, and quite often did, on Ord Mantell.

Leia rose as the medical team left Isolder's chamber with the Queen Mother by their side.

She looked to the Queen Mother for information.

"He's quite well. Sitting up in bed actually." The Queen Mother smiled.

"I don't...I don't understand!" Leia exclaimed.

"A false alarm, my dear." She gripped Leia's hand. "He wants to see you. To explain."

The Queen Mother nodded her head toward Isolder's chamber.

Leia, temper rising, burst through to doors to find Isolder now standing at his window.

"Explain!" She demanded.

He turned, graced her with a sad smile and turned back to view the gardens illuminated in their night time splendour.

"I asked you to explain." Leia repeated curtly.

"Yes. You deserve that I suppose." He sighed.

"You suppose!" She said angrily. "This afternoon you were hammering on death's door and now just look at you."

"I was so melancholy. After Teneniel Djo left, taking our daughter with her." He looked at her again, his face a picture of raw emotion.

"Melancholy!" Leia repeated. "So you manufactured a border dispute and then what, just 'acted' ill?"

"The dispute was real, but it was resolved almost overnight. When I heard that the New Republic planned to send a representative and that the representative would be you, it felt like the fates had spoken. Teneniel had been a mistake and the fates were righting that wrong."

"And your miraculous recovery?" Leia asked.

"I took a potion, that was the cause of my illness. Once the effects wore off..." He explained.

"But why?" She whispered.

"To see you of course." He replied. "I knew you wouldn't leave as long as I was unwell. I planned to keep on taking the potion and keep you here as long as I could."

"So what made you change your mind?" Leia asked.

"Your son," he admitted, "or more accurately, the call you took from him while waiting for the medical team to arrive. I heard the concern in your voice, not just for his safety but for your vagabond husband's too. And it seemed to me that a bond that strong could not be broken this easily. I should have realised that when I first proposed to you all those years ago."

"Yes." Leia agreed. "You should."

"You're going to leave, aren't you?" He asked.

"As soon as arrangements can be made, yes." She replied.

"My feelings for you haven't changed." He smiled again at her, weakly. "Not even slightly."

"Nor mine for you Isolder." Leia said, turning to leave. "Nor for my husband for that matter."

With that she left him to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Even now, twenty years after their first meeting, Han Solo found it difficult to talk about his innermost feelings with the one person with whom he knew he ought to find it easy.

After what had become a twelve week period of unofficial separation, Han and Leia had arranged to meet on neutral ground whilst their only daughter fulfilled her lifelong ambition to fly as part of Rogue Group.

Leia had frowned with worry when Jaina told her of her plans, but to her credit she'd held her tongue fearing that to have voiced her concerns would merely have led to further discord within her family.

Whilst Han delivered and registered Jaina with the Squadron, Leia greeted her eldest son with a heartfelt hug and a flurry of kisses to his cheek. Where Anakin would have baulked at such a display of tenderness, Jacen positively glowed.

"Look how you've grown!" Leia exclaimed, holding him at arms length.

"Barely an inch Mom!" Jacen blushed.

"Well, you seem a lot taller to me." She said, sitting on a sofa and patting the seat beside her. "How have you been?"

"Okay I guess." He replied with a shrug and sitting also.

"Only okay?" She seemed a little agitated.

"Dad's drinking less." He told her. "Either that, or his system's so used to the alcohol it's no longer so obvious when he's drunk."

"Don't be too hard on him. Chewie was more than just a co-pilot, he was his best friend. Losing someone like that..." Shaking her head, she trailed off recalling her own downfall after the loss of Alderaan and the misery that had brought her.

"You don't have to defend him Mom." Jacen sulked.

"I'm just saying..." She started.

"You know I asked him." Jacen interrupted.

"Asked him what sweetie?" Leia asked.

"Why he said what he said, did what he did." Jacen answered her honestly.

Leia swallowed. So there it was. Jacen _had_ known. Not just about their heated row, but about the events leading up to it too.

"He couldn't answer me. He had no explanation. And no apology either!"

"Jace..." Leia whispered, covering his hand with her own.

Jaina and Jacen were twins. Though, much like their Mother Leia and their Uncle Luke, that was where their similarities ended.

Jaina, first born and fiercely independent, was too much like her Mother for the two of them to truly find a comfortable ground with each other. For now at least.

Jacen, Force-sensitive and prone to express his emotions, was more at home with the tenderness of his Mother's caress than the detachment displayed by his Father.

"Well, she's all suited up and raring to go!" Han said, striding into view and interrupting them.

He glanced at Leia's hand gently resting on their son's.

"Nice to see a little Mother-Son bonding taking place." He added, sarcastically.

"I'll go say 'hi' to Jaina before she gets too immersed with the Rogues." Jacen rose, kissed his Mother's cheek and quickly passed his Father, head down.

"Must you embarrass him all of the time?" Leia asked.

"Must you treat him like an infant all of the time?" Han countered.

"I'm his Mother. I think giving birth to him earns me the right to care just a little about his welfare." She snapped back.

"What? And I don't?" Han bounced onto the sofa beside her, staring her down.

"Well, it's not for the first time in my life I've found myself wondering if you really do care about anything. Or anybody." She retorted.

"At least I'm not still trying to suckle him to my breast!" He sneered.

Leia glared right back at him, lips pursed, breathing heavily.

"You'd look pretty silly if you did." She told him quietly, an eyebrow arching as her face softened.

After a moment, his lips twitched into his trademark cocky half smile. The same cocky half smile Leia had fallen in love with twenty years ago. And the same cocky half smile she had missed so desperately the past twelve weeks.

"Ah Leia!" He leaned back in the sofa, resting his arms across it's back. "What are we doing to one another here?"

"You tell me." She said, smiling weakly. "You always thought you had all the answers."

"Maybe. Once. Of course, back then I had Chewie to keep kicking me into touch." He conceded.

"Do you..." Leia cleared her throat. "Can we go somewhere to talk? Just the two of us."

Han studied her.

She was every bit as beautiful as the day they had met. More beautiful if he was honest. On the day they had met on the first Death Star she had been just a teenage girl. A confident, opinionated, feisty, teenage girl granted. But just a girl all the same.

Now she was a woman. A confident, opinionated, feisty woman.

A confident, opinionated, feisty _Princess_, he corrected himself, who had chosen him over others. A little thicker round the middle than at that meeting on the first Death Star but hey, she'd given him three beautiful children and it wasn't like he hadn't gained a few pounds over the years too.

"You know..." Leia raised a single shoulder at him. "Talk?"

"I'd like that." He answered her, his cocky half smile curving into a full grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina Solo, resplendent in a form-fitting white flight suit, circled her training vehicle trailing a hand along it's hull unconcerned by the admiring gazes her petite frame received from Rogue pilots and cadets alike.

Jaina's attention was directed exclusively on her x-wing. Her fingers grazing the surface whilst she used the Force to probe for any imperfections that might affect it's performance.

"A thing of beauty." A voice from behind her broke her concentration.

"Yeah." Jaina responded, turning to the young man. "Isn't she?"

"I was talking about _you_ actually..." He checked out her name tag. "Candidate Three."

"Does that line ever actually work for you?" Jaina smiled.

"Usually. Yes." The man grinned at her and held out his hand. "Fel. Jagged Fel. My friends call me Jag."

He leaned against the x-wing, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Though you," he pushed himself away and took a step closer to her, his arm sliding along the x-wings hull, "can call me any time."

"I'm supposed to be in warm up." Jaina flashed a toothy grin, still ignoring his proffered hand.

"Looking pretty hot to me already." Jagged was virtually on top of her.

"Give me a boost?" She asked coyly.

Jag's eyes drank in her all-too-feminine curves and dipped his head.

"Follow me." He told her.

He slipped an arm around her shoulders and guided her to the ladder on the other side of the x-wing.

Closing in behind her, he placed one of her hands on a rung and the other a rung lower.

"One high, one low. All you need to remember." He said into her ear, sliding his hands along her arms and down her back to rest on her hips.

"Same with the legs?" She asked over her shoulders.

"Oh yeah. Real important that you take it slow though. Wouldn't want you slipping and hurting yourself." He said, admiring her shape further.

With a gentle push from Fel, Jaina started climbing slowly up the ladder.

"Like this?" Jaina called.

"Oh yeah." Jag breathed.

Watching the soft sway of her hips as she climbed, Jagged Fel wondered if she looked anywhere near as cute out of that suit as she did in it. With a sly smile creeping across his lips, he followed her up the ladder.

When he reached the top, Jaina had already seated herself on the rear of the cockpit opening, feet spread-eagled across the open canopy. Jag sucked in his breath, concentrating hard on containing his growing lust whilst trying not to focus on the enticing V of her suit pants. He just bet nothing else could taste so sweet!

"Did I mention to you that 'three' happens to be my lucky number?" He asked, temporarily pushing his improper thoughts from his mind.

"No. No, I don't think you did." Jaina answered and reached down to pull the helmet from her seat.

"You know why it's so lucky for me?" Jag asked.

"No. But I feel sure you're going to tell me." Jaina said, adjusting the helmet strap.

"I was Candidate Three when I tried out for Rogue. Flying this very craft."

"Amazing." Jaina placed her comm unit on and prepared to pull on her helmet.

"They told me I had four attempts at the course, I did it in three."

"Wow. Really?" Jaina commented, not really listening.

"And the third lucky thing? I met you three minutes ago and already I know where I'm going to be sleeping tonight. And with whom." He leered.

"You don't know anything about me. You don't even know my name." Jaina looked him straight in the eye.

"I know you look like you were born to fly with Rogue." He held her gaze. "And I know when our two bodies meet as lovers the only words from my lips will be 'oh yeah baby'."

Jaina regarded him.

"My father is Han Solo." She told him. "_General_ Han Solo. You may have heard of him?"

She watched the colour of his skin pale.

"My mother is Leia Organa Solo. _Princess_ Leia Organa previously, of the planet Alderaan."

Jag's lips quivered and thinned.

"So...so...that...er...that makes you..." He stammered.

"Out of your league!" Jaina smiled sweetly and lifting her feet dropped into the cockpit, pulling her helmet into place.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Triple chocolate, please." Leia told the waiter, closing her menu. "And another caf."

"You always did have a sweet tooth." Han laughed at her.

They were seated across from one another in a small tapcafe across from the base. Jaina was the third candidate to fly so they knew how long they could spare before they needed to be back. Neither wanted to miss the try-out and neither wanted to risk the fall-out if they did!

"Anything wrong with that flyboy?" She smiled back.

"You know me Leia," Han ran a hand through his hair, "I like a woman who knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go after it."

Leia just rolled her eyes, then smiled her 'thank you' to the waiter delivering her triple chocolate dessert and caf.

"So." He said.

"So." She echoed.

"You been okay?" He asked.

"Little 'ole resourceful me?" She forked some dessert into her mouth. "What do you think?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "You been okay."

"Mon Mothma's been keeping me pretty busy." Leia told him, filling her fork.

"I heard. I saw." He said, watching her face. "Border dispute wasn't it?"

"Among other things." She told him, not meeting his gaze.

"You get to spend any time with _him_?" He asked.

"Him?" Leia knew he knew she knew who he was talking about, but the question was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Isolder." Han leaned his arms on the table. "_Him_!"

"We spoke, yes." Leia took another mouthful of dessert.

"I suppose he declared his undying love for you along with all manner of other mushy stuff." He sniffed.

"A woman likes to hear those things from time to time Han." She tutted. "Maybe you should try it sometime."

"Seems to me I've been pretty successful with women without any of that pap." He sneered.

"Yes. I suppose you have." She sighed and swallowed another mouthful of dessert.

"Not recently, I don't mean." His grin fading. "I didn't mean that I..."

"I know." Leia interrupted. "Jacen's been keeping in touch."

"Figures!" Han mumbled.

"Meaning?" Her fork clattered on her dish.

"You know how I know about you and Isolder?" Han asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"There is no 'me and Isolder'." Leia corrected.

"I saw the two of you on the Holonet." He continued. "Looking pretty cosy too."

"What you saw..." Leia started.

"What I saw was your one-time lover with his hands all over you." Han grunted.

"What you saw was Isolder escorting me back to my ship." Leia pushed the remainder of her dessert away from her. "And we were never lovers, as you very well know."

"What I saw was his hand on your butt like he thought it belonged there." Han glared.

"It was on my back." She countered.

"It was on your _ass_." He hissed.

"Oh, what's the point. You don't want to listen. You've never wanted to listen." She turned her face away from him.

"Okay. So you tell me." He leaned back in his seat, arms folded across his chest. "I'm listening."

Leia narrowed her eyes, studying his face. The years had been good to him, for the most part. A little greying hair at the temples, for sure, and maybe there were a deeper crease or two where laughter lines had once pulled at the corners of his eyes. But as much as she wanted not to, when she looked at him, she still felt seduced by his gaze.

"You may listen Han. But you don't hear. Not really."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned.

"It means..." Leia closed her eyes, inhaled and swallowed before looking back up at him. "It means Isolder is not the issue between us right now. And you have to stop trying to use him, not as your shield or as your weapon."

Han pursed his lips and sighed, his features softening as he leaned forward again resting his folded arms on the table across from her.

"I just can't do this right now Leia. It's too soon. Still too raw." He told her, a sadness obvious in his eyes.

Leia slowly nodded her understanding. Whilst it would be easy for her to argue it was barely a fair comparison, Leia remembered her own despair following the destruction of Alderaan and how Han had helped slowly, patiently, to draw that despair to the surface where he equally slowly, patiently, helped her to extinguish it. Mostly at least.

She reached out and gently laid her hands over his forearms.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." She told him softly.

Han's lips twitched briely into that irascible grin of his.

"I got your word on that? You'll be here. You promise?" He asked.

"I promise." She laughed. "You want me to get the bill so we can head back and watch Jaina's flight?"

"Oh no." Han said, digging in his pockets for credits. "I've met girls like you before. You buy a guy a cup of caf and you think you own them. Before I know it, it'll be 'take the garbage out then get your kit off flyboy.' Now, don't you try denying it."

"I promise not to take advantage of you." She smirked.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina leapt the the final three rungs of her ladder and raced into her brothers arms, squealing with delight.

"Did you see? Did you see how great I was?" She said, laughing.

"I saw." He confirmed.

"I _**smashed**_ it!" She screeched.

"I know. I saw." He repeated.

"There is no way they won't accept me now. Absolutely _**no**__**way**_!" Jaina crowed.

"You did great Jaya." Jacen set his sister back on her feet.

"Where...?" Jaina was looking around. "Where'd Dad and Mom get to?"

Jacen mentally noted how their father always came before their mother in her thoughts.

"I left them in the observation lounge." Jacen pointed up to where their parents sat, side by side, chatting and laughing together.

"Well, would you look at that." Jaina grinned. "You see? I told ya I'd fix it!"

"One shared conversation does not mean that they're fixed." Jacen pointed out.

"Maybe not. But it's a step in the right direction, you have to agree with me on that." She replied, stubbornly.

"I suppose!" He grudgingly agreed.

"Come on, let's go join them." Jaina tugged at his arm and pulled him toward the hangar exit.

"Hey! Beautiful!" Jagged Fel called after them.

The Solo twins stopped in their tracks and turned toward the approaching Rogue pilot.

"What did you just call me?" Jaina challenged.

"How d'you know I wasn't talking to your boyfriend here?" Jag answered, catching up with them.

"For one, guys never call other guys 'beautiful'. For two, I saw how 'pleased' you were to see me before I got in the cockpit and for three...okay, I don't have a three, but just so you know he's not my boyfriend. He's my brother." Jaina flirted furiously.

Jag graced her with his most engaging smile.

"For one, guys _do_ actually call other guys beautiful if the occasion calls for it." Jag ticked the points off on his fingers. "For two, I wasn't 'pleased to see you', I was positively delighted. You're about the prettiest, most un-Rogue-like candidate I have ever seen. And for three, I called you beautiful mostly because you are but also because I don't actually know your name. But just so you know, that was the best damn candidate flight I _ever_ saw. Oh, and also I'm still serious about us being lovers."

"Er...just so _you_ know...she's under age. And that..." Jacen interrupted and pointed to Han frowning down on the three of them from the observation lounge. "Is her father."

"Jace!" Jaina scowled.

"Fine. You wanna find yourself abandoned and pregnant at fifteen, then you go ahead." Jacen told her. "But don't you think I'll be defending your honour when Dad finds out!"

"Fifteen!" Jag exclaimed. "You're...you're fifteen?"

"I'm almost sixteen."

Jacen rolled his eyes skyward.

"Hey, I meant no offence...I was just kidding around." Jag held his hands up, backing away.

"No. Really. My birthday's only a couple of months away. Isn't it Jacen? Tell him, it's a couple of months away."

"It's six months, if you're still interested." Jacen said. "Though, knowing the reputation of Rogue, somehow I doubt you'd be bothered about a little thing like that. You coming Jaina or what?"

Jaina glared at her brother, crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her left foot against the ground petulantly.

"Guess I'll wait for you upstairs then." He said to her and resumed on his way.

"We're twins. He's just a little over-protective." Jaina explained to Jag.

"Well." Jag looked her up and down. "Whilst I can understand why, there's one more thing you should know. Despite the reputation of Rogue, not _all_ of it's pilots or cadets will try to get into your flight suit. Or you out of it for that matter."

"I should get back to my family." Jaina smiled and held out her hand. "Nice to have met you Jagged Fel."

"The pleasure was all mine..." Jag shook her hand. "You...er...do actually have a first name, don't you?"

"Sure." She called over her shoulder, skipping away. "It's Jaina. But you already knew that didn't you? Soon as I told you who my parents were."

Overhead, in the observation lounge, Han rejoined his wife on the sofa.

"He's still talking to her." He scowled.

"Good." Leia said. "It'll do her good to spend some time with a young man who isn't her brother. Or a Jedi."

"You had 'the talk' with her right?" He asked. "I mean, she knows how it all works."

"Yes Han, she knows how it all works." Leia patted his hand.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sounded concerned. "Has she...?"

"It means, stop worrying. Jaina's a sensible girl. She's not going to get herself into a situation she's not comfortable with."

"It's not _her_ comfort I'm worried about!" He grumbled, adding under his breath. "It's mine."

"She's going to find someone she wants to be with sooner or later." She reasoned.

"Later would be good. Much, much later would be better."

"They're just talking!" Leia exclaimed.

"Hey, all I'm saying is at that age it's all raging hormones and aching gonads." Han continued. "It starts with a friendly 'hey there, how are ya' and next thing you know it's heaving bosoms and steamy airspeeder windows."

Leia laughed, harder than she had in quite some time.

"That's right, laugh it up!" Han huffed.

"Oh, stop being an old woman!" Leia chided.

Han pointed at himself in query and Leia laughed again. He liked that despite everything, they had managed to fall into an easiness around one another. And so long as the conversation didn't stray toward Chewie, he figured there was every chance it could stay that way.

Leaning over, he unravelled a lock of her hair and let it fall across her eyes.

"And you think that's a good look for me?" Leia asked, huge brown eyes raised to look at her hairline.

"No." He admitted, sliding nearer to her. "But in pretty much every one of those sappy, stereotypical holoromances you made me watch over the years, the girl always without exception had an errant strand of hair over her eyes which gave the guy the opportunity to scoop it behind her ear."

He gently curled the lock around her earlobe.

"Thereby permitting him the chance to stare intently into her eyes whilst allowing the tips of his fingers to surreptitiously graze the unbelievably soft skin of her forehead and temples before sweeping her glorious mane behind the shell of her ear." He continued, not taking his eyes from hers. "Often, he'd let the pad of his thumb glide across her cheek before his hand came to rest cupping her cheek right before he kissed her."

"Wow." She whispered. "Not bad for a guy who usually watched those flicks with his eyes closed."

His face drew closer to hers, close enough for her to feel the warmth of his breath on her face. Which was when her comlink indicated a call.

Han's lips turned up into his trademark grin. "Is it the prospect of one of my kisses making you tremble Princess? Or is it just your thigh I feel vibrating?"

"Hold that thought." She pressed a finger to his lips, gently guiding him back as she answered her comm. "Organa Solo here."

Leia pushed to her feet, 'ahuhing' as she stepped away to listen and respond to her call. Leaning against the window she watched her daughter and the young man talk a little more before parting. She saw Jaina skip toward the Hangar exit, the young man's eyes following her every move. Jaina Solo had inherited some of her mother's looks, most of her father's temperament and the Skywalker ability when it came to the Force.

And Leia was confident that she could handle herself in just about any situation. Including one involving young men and their advances, wanted or otherwise.

Her conversation concluded, Leia closed her comlink and turned back toward the sofa to find Han looming over her.

Involuntarily, Leia flinched away.

Han, who had been watching their daughter over Leia's shoulder, looked at her in puzzlement.

"Sorry." Leia breathed. "You...you startled me."

"What? Did you think I was..." He started.

And then it hit him. A part of her made her think he was going to strike her.

"You just...startled me." She repeated.

"This isn't going to work is it Leia?" He said solemnly. "I was a fool to think that it would."

"It's just that I wasn't expecting you to be standing there." She tried to explain.

"You thought I was going to hit you again." He stated.

"You didn't hit me before." Leia corrected.

"Only because our teenage son stopped me." He reminded her.

"I was just startled." Leia told him again quietly.

"It'll always be between us Leia." He said, shaking his head. "You know it will."

"Only if we let it." She replied.

Any further discussion was curtailed by an elated Jaina bounding up to them and flinging herself into her equally elated father's arms.

"Did you see me?" She squealed, not for the first time.

"Did I ever!" Han confirmed. "Second most beautiful thing in the sky."

"The second?"

"Well sure." He grinned at her. "After the Falcon."

"Oh Dad!" Jaina buried her face in her father's chest and hugged him furiously.

"Well _I_ thought you were just wonderful." Leia told her daughter.

"You took that second turn a little steep though honey." Han admonished.

"I made it didn't I?" Jaina countered.

"And if you hadn't? Huh? Your Mom and me could have been picking out flowers for your casket." He tutted.

"I knew what I was doing." She grinned up at him. "You should have more faith in me."

"I was saying the same thing to him not five minutes ago." Leia advised.

"Hmm? What was that?" Jaina asked as if realising for the first time that her mother was even there.

"Oh, it was nothing sweetheart." Leia smiled. "Just, well done."

"Thanks. It means a lot." Jaina sounded like it really didn't mean all that much at all. "Of course, if I had my own x-wing, I could be a lot better."

She batted her eyelashes up at her father.

"You know what your Mother and I discussed." Han started striding toward the exit, Jaina held to his side by one arm. "_After_ you turn sixteen."

"And then _only_ if we feel you show enough responsibility to look after it." Leia reminded them, slipping an arm around her son's waist and tugging him along behind.

"Which means a lot of time devoted to study and not much time devoted to...well...to other pursuits." Han added.

"He means boys." Jacen advised.

"We were only talking Dad!" Jaina said, squeezing her father's waist. "But he _was_ nice." She told him, voice lowered.

"Nice and Rogue don't mix." Han stated.

"Hey! Solo." A voice boomed out and Han halted.

Turning, a wide grin spread across his face as he recognised the caller.

"Wedge Antilles! You old soak!" The friends shook hands, hugged and back-slapped their greeting.

"What brings you to fraternize with Rogue. Not thinking of signing up are ya?" Wedge teased.

"I'm here supporting my kid, Jaina." Han thumbed in Jaina's direction.

"Jaina?" Wedge blinked. Then rubbed his eyes. "That's never little Jaina Solo!"

"Hey Uncle Wedge." Jaina smiled at him broadly.

"Ssh! Don't go calling me that in public little Princess. They'll think I've gone soft." Wedge winked at her.

"Wouldn't want that now, would we?" Han gaffawed.

"What number are ya sweetheart?" Wedge asked Jaina.

"Three. I just got back from my flight." She replied.

"Three you say?" Wedge consulted his datapad and shook his head. "Figures."

"What? Something wrong?" Jaina asked.

"You took that second turn a little steep." He said, looking at his pad.

"Told ya!" Han muttered.

"They're gonna ask you to repeat." Wedge told her.

"Repeat!" Jaina exclaimed. "But I smashed it."

"Yeah. But you see, that's the problem. You were too good." Wedge said.

"Too good." Jaina's mouth fell open, gaping.

"The thing about Rogue is, it's not just about being the best of the best. It's about being a part of the whole." Wedge confided. "You want my advice? Repeat the flight. But this time, do it like you're carrying the most precious gift for the one person you love most in all the world. And if you take a turn too steep or a barrel roll too fast you're gonna break the gift...and your loved one's heart."

"Thanks Uncle Wedge." Jaina smiled again.

"'Course, you never heard that from me." He winked at her again and turned his attention to the rest of the Solos.

"Leia. That old cuss looking after you?" He hugged her affectionately.

"Always." She replied.

"Good." Wedge scratched the back of his head. "Because I gotta tell ya, I heard a couple o' things."

"Oh? What kind of things?" Leia enquired.

"Oh...you know...someone knows someone who heard someone say someone saw Han leaving the apartment with a bag and the same someone said they heard someone say they know someone who logged Han's flightplan to who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long. That kind of a thing." He said, sheepishly.

"Couldn't be further from the truth." Han grinned, wrapping his arm around Leia's shoulders.

"Hey! I always knew you two were rock solid. Just retelling what I heard." Wedge shrugged.

"Yeah, well talk like that can really get between some couples." Han scolded.

"Except you two, huh?" Wedge looked from Han to Leia and back again. "Look, I have to get back but maybe we could get together later?"

"I'll give you a call." Han shook Wedge's hand and they back-slapped again.

Wedge headed off to his duties and Han put a little distance between him and Leia.

"Gossips!" He grumbled. "Great. Just great! I suppose our meeting this afternoon will be all over the Holonet."

"Probably." Leia agreed. "But only the good bits, of course. The folded arms...the look of distrust in your eyes...the disdainful sneer on your face."

"The triple chocolate dessert?" He offered.

"Only if I'd pushed your face in it." She shook her head. "Listen, I have to drop by the Senate. Why don't you and the kids get settled into the apartment and I'll catch up with you a little later."

With a slightly awkward kiss to the other's cheek, Han and Leia parted company.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when Leia finally managed to extricate herself from Mon Mothma's side.

Returning to her apartment, Leia found the living area surprisingly tranquil and the table set for dinner for two.

"Wow!" She said, eyebrows raised. "What d'you do with the kids, drug them?"

"Bribed them actually." Han replied. "I promised Jacen more flying time and I promised Jaina a top of the range x-wing when we buy her one."

"Han!" Leia frowned.

"You saw her today, she's good. Damn, she's not just good, she's about the finest pilot I've ever seen...after me...and she's only fifteen! Can you imagine what she'll be like when she's got the experience and maturity to command her own fleet?"

When it came to piloting skills, Leia had to admit that Han knew best. Still, Leia was concerned. Not about the x-wing itself. More that once again, Jaina's father had offered her exactly what she had wanted. While her mother...her mother had not.

Mothers and daughters often have an uneasy relationship. And Leia's and Jaina's was probably as uneasy a relationship as any could be.

"You all right?" Han asked, concerned.

"I just...I wish you would discuss these things with me before you go promising x-wings and such like." She snapped.

"You weren't here." He shrugged.

"Even so..." Leia rubbed a worry line on her forehead.

"You look tired. Sit down, I'll get you some dinner." He offered.

"I'm fine. Really." She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Spent too much time with Mon Mothma. Let me just take a quick shower and I'm sure I'll enjoy much better whatever it is you've prepared."

He smiled and watched her go, realising too late what she would find in their bedroom.

Slowly, she reappeared in the doorway between the living and sleeping quarters. Her face betrayed her coolness.

"Were you planning on telling me over a romantic dinner for two?" She asked.

"It's not how it looks." He replied, defensively.

"So, you just packed your stuff for what, to see if it would fit in your bags?" She queried.

"I got a charter. A real good one." He explained.

"So...you thought now was as good a time as any to walk out on me." She stated.

"No. Leia. Let me explain..." He started toward her.

"Explain what?" Her temper rising along with her voice. "That you're leaving me? I can see that quite clearly for myself."

"No. Leia. Would you just listen..." He continued.

"I waited for you to come back." She took a step closer to him. "I never waited for anyone in my life, but I waited for _you_! I waited for something, _anything_, just some small sign that you were coming back to me. You didn't even have the decency to keep in touch."

"I didn't think...after what happened...I didn't think...I didn't know what to say to you." He sighed in frustration.

"You didn't even try Han!" She almost exploded. "And this afternoon? What was that all about?"

"I don't know Leia, I thought maybe we could put the past behind us and try again." He ran his hands through his hair then stuck his fingers stubbornly in the back of his pants. "Until you ruined it."

"Until _I_ ruined it!" She was shouting now.

"Okay, I didn't mean that. But you were scared. Be honest Leia. You _were_ scared of me." He taunted.

"I was _startled_." She insisted.

"It's just not gonna work. You know it. And I know it." He said quietly.

"If you leave, you'll destroy us." She told him, equally quietly.

"If I stay, I'll destroy us and likely as not drag your career down with me. And I won't be responsible for that." He said. "I'm not leaving you Sweetheart, I just think we need a little time apart."

They stood looking at each other for several minutes before Han finally broke the silence.

"I'm gonna head back over to the Falcon." He said.

"Yes. I think that's a really good idea." Leia told him, her eyes following him into the bedroom. He emerged a few minutes later, bags in hand.

"Jace'll join me in the morning." He said. "And I'm sure he'll keep you updated with our progress."

Leia nodded, unable to speak.

"If anyone asks, I'm fulfilling a contract that'll keep me away for a few months. That should keep the gossips off your back for a little while at least."

"You're too kind." Leia said, coldly.

"Leia...I..." He started, but having no idea what he was going to say to her chose instead to give her a half smile before turning and leaving their apartment.

Leia watched him, trying to stop her lips from trembling.

_Princesses don't cry._ She reminded herself of her father's words, unaware that Jaina had watched her parents exchange from the doorway to the bedroom annexe. It was only when Leia turned back to the room she saw her daughter standing there.

"Jaina. Sweetheart." Leia moved as if to hug her.

"You let him go!" Jaina accused.

"Jaina..." Leia sighed.

"Why didn't you stop him. You just let him go!" Jaina spoke through gritted teeth.

"Jaina, you don't understand."

"You should have made him stay." Jaina cried, her voice breaking.

"What was I supposed to do, tie him to a chair?" Leia asked angrily.

"You didn't even try! Not really." Jaina sobbed.

"I _did_ try." Leia countered. "But you just can't make someone do something they don't want to."

"Well, you should have tried harder!" Jaina screamed and crying, crashed her way back into her bedroom securing the doorlock behind her.

The words were like a slap in Leia's face.

Her husband's words. Spoken from her daughter's mouth.

Leia slumped into a sofa, buried her face in her hands and, ignoring her father's voice in her head, wept tears of utter anquish.

She wasn't aware of Jacen beside her, until she felt his arm creep around her waist and pull her gently against the pillow of his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mom, I won't let him do anything stupid." He told her.

Leia smiled in-spite of her tears and held onto him for comfort. Her beautiful, gentle, sensitive, almost enigmatic eldest son. He held her right back, wanting nothing more than to cradle away her heartache.

"Jaina did great in her repeat flight by the way." He said.

"I'm glad." Leia replied.

"It's not official yet, but the whisper from Uncle Wedge is that she'll be asked to join Rogue soon as she turns sixteen." He continued.

"And I'm sure she'll be the best damn pilot they ever had." Leia said rather sadly.

She pushed herself away from her son, wiping her face dry with her hand.

"You should get some sleep. Your father will want to be away at first light." She smiled at him weakly.

"We're dropping Jaina back at Yavin Four first, then we'll be picking up our cargo and heading to the Outer Rim." He said. "Will you be okay?"

Leia smiled at him broadly and gently stroked his cheek.

_Oh my beautiful boy._

"I'll be fine." She promised. "Mon Mothma's asked me to cover her schedule for the next week or so. That'll take my mind off things for the time being. I'm leaving tomorrow myself, delivering humanitarian aid to Tabir. The irony is, I was going to ask your father to act as my escort. I've heard it's beautiful this time of year."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Tabir was indeed beautiful.

The circumstances under which Leia found the planet, however, was not.

Home to xenophobes, the planet's ruling governments had reluctantly agreed to external assistance only when their own medical teams were too exhausted to continue.

By then close to a third of the population had fallen victim to, and died as a result of, a plague ravaging their planet.

Following nearly a month of prolonged negotiations, Leia had finally persuaded one of Tabir's many neighbours to provide emergency supplies and was preparing to oversee their collection when the fatigue hit her.

At first, she considered herself to be suffering from a simple lethargy exacerbated by the pressure of her faltering marriage. However, her health continued to deteriorate until without warning she collapsed and was hospitalised alongside others showing the same symptoms of Tabir plague.

Failing to trace the current whereabouts of Han Solo, Leia's faithful aide C3PO had first contacted Luke Skywalker on Yavin Four and then Prince Isolder on Hapes.

C3PO was gifted, in his own words, in over six million forms of communication. However, he had never quite mastered breaking bad news gently. Conducting a four way conversation between himself, Luke, Isolder and a clearly upset Jaina, C3PO did little to allay anyone's worst fears.

After some discussion, it was agreed that Isolder would make the relatively short journey from Hapes to Tabir to be at Leia's bedside soonest. Meanwhile Luke and Jaina would continue to endeavour to contact Han whilst making their own way to Tabir in due course.

However, no one could have anticipated the arrival of the Vong!

The Yuuzhan Vong came from another Galaxy and planet by planet commenced their intended 'cleansing'.

Luke and Jaina's attempt to reach Tabir was curtailed by their somewhat pressing attempt to keep the Vong at bay. They did, however, receive regular if rather erratic updates from Isolder and in time were heartened to hear that Leia was finally on the road to recovery and being transported home to Coruscant by private shuttle.

The Tabir plaque had claimed more than thirty million lives and was cured by a vaccination developed by scientists from the New Republic less than forty eight hours prior to Leia falling ill. Had it's development been delayed, it would have been too late to save her from the plague's inevitable conclusion. As it was, her initial recovery had taken the best part of three months and she had not been left completely unblemished by the disease.

But she still had her life and for that she was immensely grateful.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whoo-Hoo!" Jaina wailed into her commlink. "Got another one."

Throughout Leia's fight back to health, Jaina had been inducted into Rogue Squadron and was now part of the elite fighting force battling the Yuuzhan Vong.

"Cut the chatter Rogue Three!" Luke called into his headpiece. "Concentrate on your flight pattern."

Luke loved his niece with all his heart but he worried her youthful exuberance and natural gung-ho nature would result in way too much heartache as she matured.

After a courtship even more prolonged than Leia and Han's, Luke had finally married Mara Jade six years earlier, ten years after she had first captured his heart.

The pair had encountered the Yuuzhan Vong the year after their marriage, at which time Mara had been forcefully infected with a biotoxin that had since steadfastly nibbled away at both her immune system and her resolve. The toxin had rendered Mara virtually unable to conceive, or at least, unwilling to risk what her doctors advised could be untold damage to herself, her child or both.

Whilst both Mara and Luke desperately desired a child of their own, Luke couldn't bear the prospect of losing his beloved wife and therefore resigned himself to doting on his niece and nephews instead.

"They're retreating!" Rogue Eleven announced.

"My scope shows...no...no wait..." Jaina checked her readouts and grinned. "Full retreat. They're in _FULL_ retreat!"

"Rogue Leader, this is Control." a voice broke through the euphoria.

"Rogue Leader here Control." Luke answered.

"Retreat confirmed. Repeat retreat confirmed. Return to base. Control out." the voice said.

"You heard him boys." Luke reported, smiling. "Return to base."

Rogue Squadron turned per Luke's instructions and returned to their base, emerging from their cockpits and into the arms of their respective group of friends or family.

Jaina raced into Jagged Fel's arms. He hugged her and spinned her around, watched from a respectful distance by Luke.

With her father somewhere across the Galaxy engaged in a battle with his own demons and her mother fully occupied with either the defence of Galactic and New Republic space or the increasing difficulties in accommodating the numerous refugees displaced by Yuuzhan Vong attacks, Luke had taken it upon himself to act as Father, Mother, Uncle and Commander.

"You were incredible!" Jag told her.

"You had my back Jag, I'd be nothing without that." She assured him.

"Feel like celebrating?" He asked her, circling her waist with his arm and leading them through the hangar.

"You know what I really feel like doing?" She asked.

"I'm guessing it's not drinking with the Rogues." He answered.

"Quiet night in. Hot bath, real hot with real water not those sonic one's we have in the locker room. Scented candles with scented soap and bubbles." She told him, dreamily.

"Sounds...wonderful." He smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her. "I could get your back again. You know, if you wanted me to."

"I don't think my Uncle Luke would be too happy about that." She said, shaking her head.

"You're sixteen now." He reasoned with a shrug of his left shoulder.

"So because I'm considered legal now, we have to sleep together?" Jaina queried.

"Yeah..." Jag scratched his head. "That's not quite what I meant, but I guess it's kind of how it sounded, huh?"

"Go have a drink with your buddies." She kissed his cheek. "Give me a couple of hours to soak and unwind, then stop by the apartment."

"Should I..er...bring anything?" He asked.

She smiled at him and arched her eyebrows.

Jag and Jaina had been seeing one another since the appearance of the Yuuzhan Vong and Jaina's early draft into Rogue Squadron. Whilst she had still been a couple of months under sixteen, and a full three years younger than Fel, Jaina had been allowed into Rogue under the direct supervision of Luke Skywalker, though Mara too had taken their niece to her heart.

The young couple were without doubt falling in love, though much like her Mother, Father, Aunt and Uncle, Jaina had no intention of rushing the relationship forward.

Times were as uncertain now as when Luke, Leia and Han had first met and whilst at such times many romances led to a lifetime of happiness together it could also lead to broken hearts and devastated lives. With her parents marriage teetering on the edge of the abyss, Jaina was eager not to repeat any of their mistakes. Consequently, of course, she was making mistakes all of her own.

Whilst Jag enjoyed a glass or two of Corellian ale, Jaina sank into the hot waters of the bathtub soaking until the water became just the tepid side of cold.

Although she despised sonic showers, Jaina tolerated the warm air dryers and was soon dry enough to slip into the lingerie she had bought herself with her first pay from Rogue.

Nervously, she admired herself in a full length mirror. A lace camisole and matching cami knickers she thought would show Jag she was serious about being with him, even if there were limits to how far she was either prepared or able to take their relationship at present.

Pulling on a satin robe and looping the tie around her waist she beamed a smile at Jag on answering the doorchime to him.

"Wow!" He swallowed. "You look...er...wow."

Blushing she led him through the living quarters and towards the bedroom.

"Ah...Jaina, wait." He tugged her to a stop. "What I said earlier. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking. I don't want you to feel I'm rushing you."

His face was earnest. It was the thing she loved most about him. He was aware of her limitations and never attempted to overstep them. Even if his teenage hormone's demanded he try.

"Did you bring something?" She asked.

"I...er...I never thought." He shrugged. "You know, the guys were drinking up a storm and it kind of slipped my mind."

She stepped in close and draped her arms around his neck as his hands moved to her hips.

"Good, because I'm really not ready to take _that_ step with you just yet. But that doesn't mean we can't move a little closer to a time when I am."

She slipped her hands into his and walked backwards, leading him into the bedroom. As the back of her legs hit the end of the bed, she sank down onto it.

"You mind if I use the 'fresher?" Jag asked.

"Course not." She indicated the adjoining room. "It's through there."

Jag gave her a smile, entered the 'fresher and leaned both arms on the sink for support. He exhaled deeply.

"Get a grip Fel!" He mumbled at his own reflection in the 'fresher cabinet mirror.

He and Jaina had made out a few times. Careful touching and gentle, exploratory kisses. Getting to know one another, little by little. It wasn't like he was a complete stranger to the female form. But somehow it was different with Jaina Solo. And not just because of who her parents were. Something told him that if they played it just right, they could be very happy together.

Given time.

And if the Vong didn't keep interrupting them.

Jag dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the pack of contraceptives he'd picked up in the bar before coming over to the apartment. Deciding that it's unwelcome appearance risked driving a wedge between them, Jag stuffed the package behind some cosmetics in the cabinet, intending to retrieve it later.

He emerged from the 'fresher to find Jaina reclining, propped on one elbow, her head at the foot end of the bed being framed by the glow from the light in the corridor leading from the bedroom.

He sighed inwardly.

"Jaina." He nibbled his lower lip. "Are you sure about this?"

"Do you find me repulsive?" Jaina asked.

"Hell no! You're gorgeous." He replied. "Don't you know how beautiful you are?"

"Then why am I lying on my bed..." She licked her lips. "And you're not?"

"I thought this was your parents room?" He queried.

"My parents aren't here. So being the eldest, I get first refusal." She lay back, slipping out of her robe.

"Your Mom gone away again, huh?" He asked, stalling.

"Might as well be an orphan as far as Mom's concerned." Jaina huffed. "But that still doesn't explain why I'm lying here all alone."

Cautiously Jag sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her.

"Look Jaina. It's not that I don't want to. Because I do." He smiled a nervous smile at her. "I think you'd have to be another teenage male to truly understand just how much I really want to lie down with you."

"Then, lie." She patted the bed beside her.

"We've only been seeing each other a few months." He told her. "Don't you think maybe we're moving a little too fast?"

"We're only going to be making out Jag." She propped herself up on her elbow again. "Besides, you don't want me to have wasted my first pay packet on this lingerie do you?"

"I'm warning you Jaina." Jag said, shaking his head and tugging his shirt over his head. "I can't guarantee you're not going to tip me over the edge."

She giggled as she lay back, brushing her long hair out beneath her head.

With a waggle of his eyebrows he tossed his shirt on the floor at the end of the bed and with consummate ease followed it with his boots and pants.

"Nice shorts!" Jaina commented as Jag slid down beside her, slipping one arm beneath her neck whilst the other rested against her hip.

"They're called 'jocks' and all the guys are wearing them." He told her, staring into her incredibly intense brown eyes. "Besides, I didn't know you were planning on wearing 'special' underwear. Do your parents know you bought these...things?"

His eyes were roaming her curves.

"Did I ever tell you about Jabba the Hutt?" Jaina asked.

"Jabba the what?" Jag's eyebrows knitted together.

"Hutt." Jaina started toying with his hair. "Back in the day, my Dad owed him big time. So this Jabba put a huge price on his head and this Bounty Hunter tracked Dad down and delivered him to Jabba in his Palace on Tatooine."

"Where your Uncle Luke used to live?" Jag queried, his fingers tracing lazy circles on her waist.

"Mom and Uncle Luke and Uncle Lando had to go rescue him." Jaina continued. "Only something went wrong and Mom got herself captured by Jabba and his goons."

"How terrible." Jag leaned forward to nibble her earlobe.

"Mom said he was like an enormous slug, with a big slobbery mouth and little stubby hands that he kept trying to grope her with." Jaina's back arched involuntarily off the bed as his lips pressed lower onto the sensitive flesh below her ear. "She never told Dad that bit, said it would just make him angry."

Jag mumbled something that sounded like 'I'll bet', but Jaina couldn't be sure.

"Anyway, this Jabba made Mom wear this real sexy gold bikini slave outfit so he and his guests could ogle her." Jaina closed her eyes, her breathing quickening as Jag's kisses trailed from her neck to her shoulder-blade. "She looked real good back then. Apparently."

Jag moved again, veering south toward her cleavage.

"So because of that..." She caught her lower lip between her teeth. "She's only ever worn..." And lolled her head back as his lips reached the valley between her breasts. "Military style skimpies under her clothes."

Jag's head jerked up.

"You're kidding me!" He said.

"Uh-uh." She replied, shaking her head and catching her breath.

"Wow!" He considered. "Better keep that one to yourself. Your Mom's undergarments are the topic of quite a lot of speculation among some of the Rogues."

"Now _you're_ kidding me!" She accused.

"I can name at least three guys who would give up their pensions for a crack at your Mom." He told her.

"That's sick." Jaina complained. "She's like, fifty or something!"

"Pretty fit though." Jag commented.

He covered her body with his, careful not to press her down with his full weight.

"Fit!" Jaina tilted her head to watch as he planted kisses on her midriff and across her ribs, fingers softly caressing a path. "You think my Mother is fit?"

"Hell, yes." He answered. "Although..."

He raised himself on all fours and, careful not to kneel on her, crawled back up her body to eye level.

"I think her daughter has a few nice features too." He grinned down at her.

"Nice?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Comely then." He teased.

"Comely?" She narrowed her eyes. "What the Hell is 'comely'?"

"It means 'becoming'..and..'pleasing'..." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "And 'handsome'."

"Handsome!" She glowered. "You better not be calling me handsome Jagged Fel or so help me..."

He fell on her, his mouth covering hers, his tongue tracing the line of her lips, tasting her. Inhaling her full fragrant beauty, his fingers slipped readily under the lace seams of the camisole at her ribs and began easing it higher.

Removing her arms from his neck, she raised them above her head to allow him to slide the camisole free.

Their kiss resumed, Jag cupped a breast and began a gentle massage. Occasionally a thumb or the palm of his hand swept across her hardened nipple.

When he finally broke the kiss, it took all of his concentration to quell the growing desire in his shorts.

"How'm I doing so far? You know, for a novice?" She asked, huskily.

"You're doing just fine." He breathed. "I'm the one dying here!"

She giggled slightly.

"Jaina, can I ask you something?" He said slowly regaining his composure.

"I'm just not ready yet Jag." She said quietly. "I'm sorry. But sex is just such a _huge_ commitment."

"And this isn't?" He sounded incredulous.

"It's not the same. That kind of intimacy...it needs so much trust...and so much love. Besides I believe sex can seriously ruin a good friendship."

He twisted his head to kiss the palm of her hand.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." He told her. "But that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Are you about to use the 'handsome' word again?" She quipped.

"I was going to ask if you'd ever had an orgasm?" He shifted to her side and watched as she nibbled at her bottom lip. "It's not a trick question Jay! I'm not trying to get you to confess to necking with half of Rogue Squadron. I'm just asking 'cos...well, you know...if you know what feels good..."

"I..." She started, still chewing her bottom lip. "I kind of...I like...you know...like this."

She took his hand and guided it between her thighs, pressing his middle finger against her soft folds.

"Do you trust me Jaina?" He whispered down at her.

"Wouldn't be here if I didn't." She whispered back.

"I swear to you, I won't do a thing you don't want me to." He looked her in the eyes, the truth behind his words evident there.

Jaina's smile confirmed her belief in him and he leaned down and kissed her again, a long, warm, tender kiss that moved from her lips to her neck, to her breasts and lower, as he pushed on down her body. He paused at her belly button to swirl his tongue in and around it, fingertips slowly curling back the top of her cami knickers.

"Okay?" He asked her, pausing for her to nod her approval. "If you want me to stop..."

"I'll tell you to stop." She assured him.

Leaning back on his haunches, she lifted her hips so he could slide the lace garment down her legs and let if fall to the floor. He smiled at her knees tightly clenched together.

"Nothing you don't want me to do, I promise you." He told her.

"I just feel...I feel so exposed." She said, her hands fluttering around her chest not quite covering her breasts.

He pushed to his feet, pulled his shorts down over his ankles and whirled them around his index finger until they flew off somewhere over by the door before sinking to his knees as she laughed at him.

"Now, we're even." He offered and placed his hands on her knees before repeating. "_Nothing_ you don't want."

He sensed her relax and with only the lightest of touches, he felt her thighs part.

Jaina closed her eyes as his lips created a trail of kisses from the inside of her knee, down her thigh pausing momentarily before she felt them brush against her most sensitive spot. She sucked in her breath and grasped the bedclothes as Jag deepened his movements, lips twisting, tongue darting and flicking for maximum effect. Her breathing became more ragged, her hips responding to his touch, bucking and squirming against the sensations created by his lips and tongue lapping, sucking, nipping, teasing her ever closer to her peak.

Soft moans she didn't mean to make, groans she couldn't stop from escaping her lips and a sudden stillness as her orgasm overtook her then subsided, told him he had been successful in fulfilling her.

He licked her sweet juices from his lips and moved to lie beside her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"You okay honey?" He asked and felt her nod into his chest. "You sure?"

She lifted her head, covered his mouth with hers and pushed him onto his back spreading herself across him.

"I've never been more sure of anything!" She told him excitedly. "Except for maybe one thing."

"Oh yeah, what's that?" He asked with a smile.

"I can't wait 'til you fuck me for real!" She grinned at him and grazed the hair at his temples with her fingers, while his hands grasped the cheeks of the cutest butt Rogue Squadron had ever lusted after.

Neither noticed the figure slowly filling the doorway, until it's owner's shadow blocked the light from the corridor.

It was only when they both looked in it's direction that the figure spoke.

"You wanna tell me what the Hell you think you're doing with my daughter?" Han growled, even the dimmed lighting could barely conceal his dark anger.

Jag jumped up, dumping Jaina unceremoniously on the floor beside the bed, and grabbed tufts of bedclothes to cover his embarrassment.

"Cap...Captain Solo...Sir...it's not what it looks like..." Jag's voice rose an octave too high. "I mean...well...clearly, it's kind of what it looks like...but not really..."

"You!" Han pointed a finger at Jag. "Outside. Now."

Doing his best to keep his groin contained within a cupped hand, Jag clambered off the bed and reached for his shorts.

Han stepped forward, his foot entirely covering the boy's underwear.

"Now!" He ground out, angrily.

Swallowing, and with a furtive look to Jaina cowering the other side of the bed, Jag hurried out of the bedroom.

"And you." Han pointed his finger at Jaina. "Get dressed. Then, and only then, you can join us outside."

"But...I don't...I haven't any clothes in here." Jaina said.

"Then look in your Mother's closet and find something suitably modest." Han's lip curled into a sneer.

He grabbed up Jag's clothes and strode through to the living quarters where Jagged Fel nervously awaited what the young man could only assume would be a damn good verbal, if not physical, lashing.

Han looked the lad up and down.

"Might as well drop the hands Son. You aint got nothing in there I haven't got a whole lot more of!" Han growled.

Jag tentatively let his hands drop to his sides, any engorgement well and truly deflated now.

Han tossed the boy's clothes in his general direction and watched as he swiftly gathered them up and dressed haphazardly.

Presently, and without another word passing between Han and Jag, Jaina hesitantly slid passed her father to stand beside the young man.

"She's sixteen. You know that, right?" Han finally demanded, glaring at Jag.

"I know Sir." Jag answered, trying to keep the tremor from his voice.

"And you're what, twenty?" He asked.

"Nineteen Sir." Jag replied.

"Nineteen, huh." Han repeated. "You responsible?"

"Sir?" Jag queried.

"I'm not going to find myself a Grandfather any time soon, am I Son?" Han barked.

"Dad!" Jaina weighed into the conversation. "We weren't doing anything."

"Son?" Han continued, ignoring Jaina.

"Jaina's telling the truth, Sir." Jag explained. "We didn't...that is, we haven't...you know...not yet."

"Yet?" Han ground between gritted teeth.

"Dad!" Jaina scowled.

Jag's mouth opened and closed, twice, three times. Unable to think what to say, he shut it and kept it shut.

Han turned his attention, and his anger, on Jaina. "You were in bed. With a horny kid. Naked. And you expect me to believe that nothing happened?"

"We were _on top of the bed_!" Jaina thundered back. "And yes, when I tell you nothing happened, I expect you to believe me. Because I'm not a liar Dad and you know I'm not!"

"We were just making out Sir." Jag added innocently.

"You know Son," Han turned his head back toward the boy, "I kinda figured that much out for myself."

"Stop talking to him like that Dad!" Jaina blurted and slipped her hand into Jag's, clutching his arm to her. "Jag and I have been dating for a while now and..."

"How long a while?" Han interrupted.

"And we felt strongly that we were ready to take our relationship to the next level." Jaina continued.

"How. Long." Han hissed.

"Three months. Sir." Jag mentally collapsed under Han's stare.

"Almost four." Jaina corrected.

"I think you should go." Han said to Jag, adding a vehemence to his final word. "Son."

Jag nodded slowly and turned to plant a kiss on Jaina's cheek or forehead.

"Not in here." Han said, halting them. "You're both going to go out and kiss in the corridor. One kiss. No tongues. Like you've just had an afternoon chatting and parting as friends. Now Son, there are six security cameras out there and when I view the footage of each and every one of 'em later, I wanna see a guy who's had a great afternoon not one who's just been kicked out by the father of the girl he's been fondling! Clear?"

"Quite clear Sir." Jag assured him and, with a gentle smile to Jaina, followed Han's instructions to the letter.

In the corridor, with Han Solo observing from his vantage point inside the apartment, Jag and Jaina kissed and hugged.

"Just so you know," Jaina whispered. "He lied, there are _eight_ security cameras not six. And you can be sure he _will_ watch every one of the recordings!"

"Just so _you_ know," He whispered back. "I don't regret one moment. You are a beautiful woman, no matter how much your Dad wants you to stay his little girl."

They parted and locked eyes until they heard Han clear his throat, then with a sly smile Jag left to head back to his own quarters at Rogue's base. Jaina was still smiling when she re-entered the apartment, right up to the point where she caught sight of her father's disapproving glare.

"I'm not sorry." She told him. "I like Jag, I'm not going to stop seeing him and you can't make me!"

"Take a shower." Han said flatly. "Then we'll talk."

Jaina watched with a puzzled expression as her father made his way into the secure communications suite and secured the door behind himself.

"About what?" She queried, to herself in the absence of her father. "Where you've been for the past who knows how long?"

While Jaina showered, Han put a call through to Luke who, in due course, answered stripped to the waist and dripping in sweat.

"Han!" He beamed. "Sorry for keeping you, Mara and I were just working out."

"Must be something in the air!" Han growled.

"Huh?" Luke queried.

"Doesn't matter." Han shoved the comment aside. "D'you know where Leia's at?"

"She was on Bilbringi but she's due back any day now." Luke told him. "Why? Where are you?"

"Home." Han said simply.

"You mean here, on Coruscant?" Luke asked.

"Do I call anywhere else home?" Han queried sarcastically.

"The Falcon. At least you used to think of it that way." Luke said with a smile he hoped would lighten the mood.

"You speak to Leia, you tell her I need her to call me urgently." Han said, with little humour in his voice.

"Han? What is it? Is there something wrong?" Luke probed.

"Yeah. Something's wrong." Han growled. "Just get her to call me. Solo out."

He ended the call, thought about trying to contact Leia directly, then reconsidered.

When he returned to the living quarters, Jaina was sitting on the sofa wrapped in a thick robe. Her legs were drawn to her chest, arms held tightly around them. Her hair was still damp and so was her face. And if Han wasn't mistaken, she'd been crying.

"So. Go on." Jaina said, sulkily. "Let's have the lecture."

"I'm not about to lecture you." He told her. "We brought you up to know you're own mind and follow your own path."

"But you _are_ angry with me." She concluded.

"No. I'm not angry with you either." He assured her.

"Then what?" She asked.

With a sigh he perched himself beside her.

"You probably think being a Princess, your Mom had a pretty great childhood." He shook his head. "But that couldn't be further from the truth. When she wasn't being groomed for her future as Alderaan's ruler, her childhood was dominated by political intrigues and although my life was very different from your Mom's, I had to grow up far too quickly too. The only thing we ever wanted for you and your brothers, was for you to grow up slowly like other kids your age. That's the reason we fought so hard against you training to be a Jedi. Why we had our reservations about you joining Rogue. And why, just because you're sixteen, doesn't mean you have to sleep with the first guy who..."

His face broke into his trademark lopsided grin.

"Guess there was that lecture after all!" He said.

Jaina smiled up at him, her eyes pink from fighting back tears.

"It's hard Dad, you know, trying to fit in. I'm the youngest person in Rogue and though the guys are okay...mostly...I know what they're all thinking; that I'm only there because of who you and Mom and Uncle Luke are. So I have to be twice as good as them just to look like I'm at the same level."

Han moved forward to encircle her in his arms, his hand guiding her head to his shoulder.

"Jag's not like that." She continued. "He accepts me for who and what I am. I like him. I mean, I really, really like him Dad. And I think...I think if we tried, we could really be something together. And I don't just mean in the bedroom."

"Glad to hear it!" Jaina felt her father's voice rumble through his chest.

He released her, took her face in his hands and stared her directly in the eyes. "Just promise me you won't do anything because you think you have to. Don't ever be afraid to say no. Not to anybody. Not ever."

"I promise Papa." She smiled.

"Papa? It's a long time since you called me that!" He noted.

"It's a long time since I felt like I _had_ a papa." She countered.

"I guess I asked for that." He moved to sit in the chair opposite. "And I guess it's about time I started putting things right."

"Finally!" She said.

"I guess I asked for that, too." His grin returned.

"Where's Jacen?" Jaina suddenly asked.

"I brought some supplies back with me that I thought might be useful." He explained. "He's making sure they get unloaded and transported to the right places. Turns out, he's quite the little smuggler."

"Like father, like Son." Jaina quipped.

"What say, in a few days, after your Mom's home and after I've had a chance to start putting things right, what say we have a big family dinner." He smiled at her lovingly. "You can invite your...er...friend over to meet everyone."

"You mean it?" Jaina beamed.

"If that doesn't make him think twice about putting a foot wrong with you, nothing will!" He answered, to Jaina's giggle.

"Come on. Let's go see how your brother's getting on." He rose and extended his hand to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The journey home from Bilbringi took longer than expected.

Yuuzhan Vong incursions into New Republic airspace, though infrequent, always resulted in additional security. Even when the carrier is of Hapan origin and the clearance codes confirm the occupants to be of Hapan and Alderaanian Royal descent.

When the _Queen's Behest_ finally landed and Leia descended the ramp, she was met by Winter Celchu.

"This is a surprise!" Leia noted Winter's nervous smile. "What's wrong? Is it..."

Leia's heart leapt.

Jaina!

Something had happened to Jaina! She'd felt something while she was away. Something that felt vaguely pleasurable so she'd not worried. Until now.

"No, no." Winter assured her. "The children are fine. I just...I wanted to warn you...I mean..."

"Winter, whatever is it?" Leia took her friends hands in her own.

Winter glanced around nervously.

"You wouldn't have seen from your entry trajectory, but the _Falcon_'s here. Docking Bay seven, eleven." She reported.

"The _Falcon_." Leia repeated as Winter nodded, adding breathlessly. "Han!"

"I was at the apartment earlier, preparing it for your return." Winter added quietly. "He's definitely back."

"You spoke to him?" Leia asked. "What did he say? How did he seem? Was he well?"

"His things were there." Winter told her. "But he wasn't."

"Another highly successful trip, Winter." Prince Isolder claimed as he laid a hand against the small of Leia's back.

"Something wrong my dear?" He directed his question to Leia.

"No. Nothing wrong. Nothing at all." Leia replied.

"Are you sure?" Isolder's eyes sparkled when he spoke to her. "You seem a little...I don't know..."

"Everything's fine, thank you Isolder." Leia returned her attention to her friend. "And thank you Winter. As always, thank you for everything."

With a smile and a knowing nod, Leia turned back to Isolder.

"I must go and present my report to Mon Mothma. Your kind assistance figures quite highly, of course." She told him.

"The pleasure was all mine." He bent low and placed a lingering kiss to her cheek. "Do you have plans for tonight Leia?"

"I...er...I may have. Yes. I...er...I'm just not sure." She blushed. "I'm sorry Isolder, but I really must go."

With a squeeze of Winter's hand she hurried off to her meeting before heading for home. Isolder watched her go with a sigh.

"Perhaps you should return to Hapes now that your mission is over, Your Highness." Winter advised.

"Tell me Winter, is it my imagination or is your disapproval of me even greater than it was for Captain Solo in the early days of their romance?" He asked.

"No, Your Highness. It's not your imagination." She told him, unashamed of herself. "My condemnation of your actions far outweighs any feelings I may have previously held for Captain Solo."

"May I ask why?" He enquired sweetly.

"Captain Solo was, quite simply put, beneath Her Highness's station in life." She answered.

"Then, shouldn't you be rejoicing that she now finds herself in the company of one of equal standing?" He asked, almost crowing.

"If circumstances were different, I should welcome you with open arms." She gazed up into his dark eyes. "However, circumstances are not different. Her Highness and Captain Solo are married. Happily so. And your continual incursion into her world attempting to drive a wedge between them can at best be described as deplorable."

"Does _she_ speak so highly of me?" He pushed.

"Of course she doesn't speak highly of you!" Winter snapped.

"Then, at least she doesn't speak ill of me either." He grinned. "You have set my mind at ease Winter. And I thank you."

With a polite bow, he returned to the _Queen's Behest_ as Winter glared at his back. She'd been suckered by him and she knew it. And she did not like that, not at all.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Presenting her report as rapidly as she dared, Leia quickly raced home to her apartment. She'd hoped to find Han reclining on a sofa in the living quarters, or preparing something in the kitchen. Instead she caught up with him as he left their en suite 'fresher, a towel wrapped casually around his hips.

He was still damp from the shower, unruly hair spiky, droplets of water highlighting his muscular arms and thighs.

"So." She said, trying to keep her voice even. "The rumours are true then, you're back."

"In the flesh." He said, his lopsided grin melting her.

"And Jacen?" She asked.

"His room." Han answered with a raise of his shoulder. "Where else?"

"You're well? Both of you?" She went on to ask.

"We are." He smiled. "You?"

"Had my ups and downs." She blushed and shook her head. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"You want nerf for dinner?" He asked, smiling.

"I..." She half laughed.

"I thought I'd cook us all nerf." He told her. "You know, you, me, Jacen, Jaina. Not quite the whole family, but close enough. For now, at least."

They gazed at one another.

"Everybody gotta start some place Ley." He said quietly. "Nerf's as good a place as any."

"Nerf sounds great." She smiled, after a moment.

"Good." He snatched away the towel from his waist and whipped it lightly against her thigh, winking at her. "Wear something nice. Oh, and lose the headscarf!"

Her hand touched the scarf, it's tails dangling around her neck. _He doesn't know!_

Leia left him to dress while she quickly went to see Winter.

By the time she returned Han was busy in the kitchen singing some half bawdy Corellian drinking song whilst boiling this, mashing that, slicing something else and preparing nerf steaks for flash frying in his favourite sauce.

Jaina, wearing a grin almost as wide as her face to greet her mother, was buzzing around laying the dining table. Jacen, meanwhile, attempted to help his father by washing and clearing pots or by mostly staying out of his way.

Han tended to view assistance as unwanted interference when he was cooking.

"Isn't it just wonderful Mother!" Jaina said brightly. "Having Dad cook for us again."

"Yes. Wonderful." Leia replied with a faint smile.

She wanted to tell her daughter not to read too much into her father's sudden reappearance, but knew it could only risk yet another argument and so held her tongue. As she had learned to do quite a lot around her teenage daughter of late.

"Are you wearing _that_ for dinner?" Jaina asked, her face conveying undisguised disapproval.

"Actually, I was just about to change." Leia said, defensively.

"Why don't you wear your blue dress?" Jaina's eyes sparkled. "You know the one. Dad can't keep his eyes off you when you wear that."

Leia opened her mouth in protest, again reconsidered, simply nodding and smiling as she headed off to the bedroom to shower and change. Choosing a simple pair of black slacks and a cream blouse, Leia was almost ready when he called to her from the living quarters.

"Hey, sweetheart, you almost done in there?" Han asked.

"Just..." She swallowed, looking at her reflection. "Just fixing my hair."

"Well, shake a leg would'ya honey, your nerf's almost cremated!" He called.

With a final check in the mirror, Leia pulled the cowl collar over her head before joining her family.

"What happened to the blue dress?" Jaina asked, disappointed.

"It wasn't suitable." Leia explained, tugging the cowl collar about her ears.

"Ladies..." Han said, pulling out a chair for Leia to sit.

He bent low and smiled at her as she tucked her chair under the table.

"Dad, the nerf's burning." Jaina said, sniffing the air at the same time as the doorchime sounded.

"Is it just me, or do you make bells ring?" He whispered to Leia.

"Dad!" Jaina urged. "The nerf!"

"Huh?" Han returned his attention to the room. "Ooohhh, the nerf!"

"I'll get the door." Jaina advised, as her father charged toward the kitchen.

Han was still cursing when Jaina returned to the table with their visitor.

"Mom." Jaina interrupted her mother's conversation with her brother. "He said he wasn't invited, but that you wouldn't mind."

"Who, sweetie?" Leia asked looking up, her smile fading at the arrival of Isolder.

"If I'm not intruding, of course." Isolder said and produced a bottle of very fine Alderaanian port.

"Crisis averted. A couple just got a little chargrilled" Han announced, entering with a platter of nerf steaks. His face changing on seeing Isolder. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I might ask you the same thing." Isolder quipped, then explained. "It concerned me that Leia could be without company tonight. And it pained me to think of her all alone."

"Well, as you can see," Han told him, placing the platter in the middle of the table, "she isn't. So, you can just shuffle on your way, Your Highandmightyness."

"You all know each other?" Jaina asked.

"Our paths have crossed." Isolder answered. "On occasion."

"Well, that's great." Jaina said enthusiastically. "There's more than enough to go around, isn't there Dad?"

"I don't think now's really such a great time." Leia tried to say, but Jaina was already clutching one of Isolder's arms and pulling him into the chair to her mother's right.

"Did you know them when they got together?" She asked gliding into the seat the other side of him. "Were you in the Rebellion with them? Did you fight at the battle of Yavin?"

"I'll get another place setting!" Han mumbled and indicated Jacen should take the vacant seat to Leia's left.

Noisily dragging a chair over, Han sat at the far end of the table.

"Well, this is nice." He said, a far from convincing smile on his face. "You know, boy-girl, boy-girl. Boy!"

He looked from Jacen to Leia to Isolder to Jaina before spearing a nerf steak and plopping it onto his plate while Jaina uncovered the dishes.

"This is creamed Ashtak, which is really yummy. This one's just extra sauce." She told Isolder, peering into first one and then another of the dishes. "And this is mashed Yati."

She looked up at him, eyelashes batting.

"It's actually pretty nice." She said. "If you can get past it smelling like vomit."

"I'll try to remember that." Isolder responded with a gentle smirk.

"You didn't say how it was you knew Mom and Dad so well." Jaina pressed.

"Eat your dinner Jaina and stop bothering Prince Isolder." Her mother admonished.

"You really want to know?" Isolder asked, leaning in Jaina's direction. Her eager nod spurred him on. "I first met your Mother when she visited Hapes on a diplomatic mission. She wasn't aware of my presence. In fact, I think it's fair to say she didn't even know I existed. But I saw her..."

Isolder glanced at Leia, admiring her steely resolve not to return his gaze.

"She was, just as she is now, utterly enchanting." Isolder said, his voice almost a sigh.

"Oh stop it!" Leia complained.

"I begged my mother to allow me to woo her." Isolder continued.

"Woo?" Jacen queried.

"You begged your _Mother_?" Jaina asked in amazement.

"I can't believe your parents haven't told you about this." Isolder stated.

"Oh you know how it is, we started to tell them but something more important got in the way." Han scowled. "I needed to pee or something."

"Hapes is a Matriarchal society, you know that much don't you?" Isolder asked, receiving a confirming nod from both Jacen and Jaina. "Well you see my Mother, the Queen Mother, was concerned that Leia's affiliation with the Rebel Alliance and then the New Republic might prove a distraction as well as extremely unpopular with her people."

Han watched through narrowed eyes as Isolder's hand covered Leia's.

"But this beautiful lady had captured my heart." He gazed upon her once more. "And I informed my Mother that I would pursue her with or without her approval."

"That's when things got nasty." Han said.

He speared a second steak and dropped it on his plate.

"Yes, you see when I came to barter for your Mother's hand, your Father, expecting he would lose the battle, kidnapped your Mother." Isolder explained.

"I did not!" Han argued. "I simply promised to take Leia to Corellia sometime, saw a window, and..well...took it."

"Then what happened?" Jaina asked, chewing on a piece of nerf.

"I showed her a good time." Han mumbled.

"One of your Father's old associates claimed he owed him money and tried to use me as collateral." Leia corrected. "And, once again, your Father came to my rescue."

"And _then_ I showed her a good time." Han grinned at the memory of that night and their first carnal encounter.

"Then he brought me home." Leia told her children. "Now eat!"

"I had already made my declaration." Isolder continued. "So, I petitioned the Council for her answer. Of course...I expected her to say yes."

"But she didn't." Han crowed. "She chose me."

"A lamentable mistake, I'm sure." Isolder said, staring at Han. "As my wife, your Mother could have been Queen Mother to all of the Hapes Consortium."

"Wow!" Jaina said. "I wish you'd been my Dad."

Han's cutlery clattered to his plate in both anger and astonishment.

"Jaina Solo! That's a dreadful thing to say." Leia berated her daughter. "And after your Father cooked this lovely dinner."

"Whaddaya mean, 'after he cooked a lovely dinner'! It's a dreadful thing to say, _period_!" Han barked.

"I just meant, if Prince Isolder had been my father I'd be a real Princess." Jaina said.

"You _are_ a real Princess!" Han growled.

"Of a planet that doesn't exist. It's not like being a really real Princess." Jaina countered.

"The New Alderaan Council officially acknowledged that, despite the planet being a Republic, your Mother would always be known as the last Princess of Alderaan. And that you, as her eldest daughter, will succeed that title when your Mother passes. And your daughter and her daughter and so on." He argued.

"It's still not the same as being a real Princess." Jaina said, sulkily.

"You know young lady, for someone who thought she was mature enough to sleep with her boyfriend," Han picked up and pointed his knife in her direction, "you're doing a damn good impression of acting like a child."

"What boyfriend?" Leia frowned and glared at Jaina.

"You're sleeping with Jag?" Jacen asked, spitting nerf.

"We're not sleeping together!" Jaina denied.

"Jag? Jag?" Leia's mind whirled. "You mean Jagged Fel? You're sleeping with Jagged Fel? Since when?"

"We are _not_ sleeping together!" Jaina repeated.

"I came home and found them together, naked, in _our_ bed." Han told Leia.

"You're only sixteen and he's what, twenty?" Leia scowled. "I'd like to know what his Mother has to say about this."

"Way to go Jaya!" Jacen grinned.

"We were not _in_ the bed, we were on _top_ of it. And we were just making out" Jaina cried. "And he's not twenty, he's only nineteen. Which is only three years older than me."

"That doesn't make it all right young lady!" Leia argued.

"And a whole five years older than Dad was when he slept with that prostitute!" Jaina angrily blurted.

Isolder covered his mouth in an effort to hide his smile.

"That is completely different and you know it." Leia continued, frowning at her daughter.

"You told her about that?" Han asked Leia, perplexed.

"You slept with a prostitute?" Jacen asked his father.

"You'll probably be wanting these back too." Han, side-stepping Jacen's question, dug in his pocket and tossed a box of contraceptives across the table at Jaina.

"They aren't mine!" Jaina complained.

"I found them in the 'fresher cabinet, stuffed behind some of your Mother's face creams and such." Han said.

"They're not mine!" Jaina maintained and looked between her Father and Mother. "They're not!"

"I'm getting you an implant." Leia commented.

"I don't _need_ an implant." Jaina replied. "Because we are _not_ sleeping together."

"She's not getting an implant." Han stated. "She doesn't need one since she's using those."

"I'm telling you they are _not_ mine!" Jaina insisted.

"Well they sure as Hell aren't mine!" Han shouted.

Father and daughter glared stubbornly at one another as another thought invaded Han's thoughts. The box had been behind Leia's toiletries. So if they weren't Jaina's and they weren't his...

"You slept with a prostitute?" Jacen asked his father for a second time.

"I did a lot of things I'm not proud of kid." He said to Jacen before turning his attention back to Jaina. "But I _never_ wished I was someone I'm not."

"I just said it would have been nice to be a real Princess. That's all." Jaina said.

"It's not nearly as _nice_ as you might think." Leia told her.

"I hate this family sometimes." Jaina added, sullenly.

After the mood had calmed a little, Isolder issued a pleased sigh.

"Mmm. The Ashtak _is_ yummy. I shall ask cook to learn the recipe." He smiled.

"So...Leia..." Han looked at her and changed the subject. "What's with the head scarf and stuff?"

Jaina's eyes flashed to her Mother, a look not missed by Han.

"Come on." He grinned. "What gives?"

Leia thought carefully before reaching up and slipping her cowl off her head and down onto her shoulders.

Han's breath caught in his throat and his lips twitched.

"You...you cut your hair." He stated. "Wow...that's...wow."

Her hair was cropped short, almost shorn against her scalp and whilst she still retained all of her femininity, if Han was perfectly honest, it wasn't really to his taste.

"I like it." He lied. "But...why'd you cut your hair? I thought it was tradition to keep it long."

"Dad!" Jaina urged, eyes pleading.

"I mean, it's okay. I guess. But I kinda liked it better long." Han said, truthfully.

"Dad!" Jaina said, more urgently and kicked him under the table.

"What?" He asked.

"Mom was on _Tabir_." She told him.

Han shrugged a 'so what' at her and Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Tabir Plague mean anything to you?" She hissed. "Mom caught Tabir Plague. She didn't cut her hair. It fell out. Most of it anyways."

"One of the peculiarities of the disease is that it damages the hair follicles." Leia explained.

"She lost every hair on her body. Except her eyebrows and eyelashes, for some reason." Isolder said, smiling at Leia and squeezing her wrist.

"And you'd know that how?" Han asked, eyeing Isolder's all too intimate interest in his wife's hand.

"I was there for her." Isolder replied.

"Threepio tried to contact you but since the Vong keep knocking out our relay stations I guess the message never reached you. When he couldn't find you, Threepio contacted Luke and then Prince Isolder." Leia explained.

"I was the closer and with a ship at my immediate disposal, I offered to be at Leia's side." Isolder clarified. "I nursed her back to health."

"How gallant." Han sneered.

"She almost died Dad." Jaina said, dramatically.

"Don't exaggerate, Jaina." Leia chided.

"You were pronounced. Twice." Jaina insisted.

"It was only once. And the Registrar explained and apologised for the mistake." Leia advised.

"Mistake? How do you mistake alive for dead?" Han queried.

"Very easily, when you've been on your feet for seventy-two hours straight." Leia replied.

"So...you...er...you came to her rescue this time." Han said to Isolder, adding a grudging thanks.

"And that's the reason for the head scarf." Leia said, not taking her eyes from Han's. "At least until it's grown back some more."

Jaina nibbled her bottom lip and watched her parents as they silently read one another's signals.

"It's growing back already." Jaina pointed out. "And you watch Dad, it'll be just as long as it used to be in no time."

"Jaina..." Leia sighed.

"You should've seen Mom when she first came home." Jaina laughed. "She was as bald as Aunt Winter back then."

"That's very unkind Jaina." Leia chided her again.

"I'm just saying, Dad's going to see a difference every day now your hair's going through a growth spurt. They said that might happen, that it could grow quite quickly at first." She reported excitedly.

"Who says your Father's going to be around that long?" Leia suggested, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, of course, he's going to be around." Jaina persisted.

"Drop it Jay." Jacen cautioned, sensing his parent's unease.

"You're back for good, aren't you Dad?" Jaina asked, puzzled.

"Well...honey...the thing is..." He started.

"But you said so." Jaina pushed. "You said you wanted to put things right. You can't do that if you're not here."

"The thing is sweetie, it's not my decision to make alone." He told her, glancing at his wife.

Leia just shook her head at him. "Unbelievable!"

"Leia..." He began.

"You turn up here..." She leaned forward over the table toward him. "You don't think of contacting me first. In fact, you don't think of contacting me _at all_. You make promises you have no intention of keeping..."

"I did no such thing." He interrupted. "I never made any promises."

"And it just makes _me_ the bad guy." She rose, throwing her napkin onto her plate. "_Again_!"

"I just said I wanted to try and put things right." He rose to face her. "I never expected things to go back the way they were before I left. Not right away."

"But you discussed it with Jaina before you discussed it with me!" Leia argued. "So what happens now Han, huh? If we can't 'put things right', if we're just too broken to be fixed?"

"You want Dad here don't you?" Jaina pushed to her feet also, looking between her Mother and Father. "Well, he's here."

"Please stop Jay." Jacen spoke quietly.

"Why are you doing this?" Jaina shouted at her Mother. "You still love Dad don't you? You still want to be with him don't you?"

When Leia failed to answer her questions and more, when she wouldn't even look at her daughter, Jaina stormed from the table, knocking her chair to the floor.

"I hate you!" She sobbed as she went.

"If we can't 'put things right'..." Leia answered for Han. "If we're too broken to fix? Then, _I_ get to pick up the pieces. Thanks Han. Thanks a lot!"

"I'll go talk to her." Han said.

"I'd rather you just left her alone." Leia told him, sinking back into her chair.

"She's still my Goddamn daughter!" He barked and left the table to find Jaina sobbing in her room.

He rapped softly on the door, receiving a 'go away' for his trouble.

"I'm gonna keep knocking 'til you let me in." He called softly, still knocking.

"It's not locked." She told him, sniffing.

He entered cautiously, expecting a stuffed bear or half empty cup to be hurled in his direction. When neither occurred, he moved closer to the bed and sat near but not quite beside her.

"I hate her." Jaina repeated.

"Yeah. You said that." Han said.

"Yeah, well I hate you too." She told him.

"Why? What did I do?" He asked, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"Just...because." She said, trying to hide her smile.

"Hate's a strong word." He said, watching her face. "One I bet your Uncle Luke frowns upon."

"I study psychology Dad. Just say whatever it is you came in here to say." She said pointedly and flopped back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

After a moment, Han turned and lay back on the bed beside her.

"You don't really hate your Mom, do you?" He asked softly.

"Sometimes." Jaina replied, before revising her answer. "No. Of course not."

"'Cos you only get the one you know." He told her. "And sometimes, not for nearly as long as you would have liked."

"I know." She said and after a pause propped herself on one elbow to look at him. "She really did nearly die Dad. We didn't know where you were. Didn't know how to contact you. Didn't even know if you cared enough to come back if she had died."

She fell back on the bed, swallowing back another tear.

"Well of course I care enough." Han said, copying her move by propping himself on an elbow to look down at her.

"Then why didn't you keep in touch?" She asked, turning her face to his. "Why'd you let her go on thinking you just didn't care?"

"I..." Han shrugged a shoulder.

"How long was she supposed to wait Dad. A week? A month? A year?" Jaina questioned and studied her father's face. "Do you...do you still love her?"

"Ah." Now Han flopped back on the bed. "Love!"

"Well?" Jaina persisted. "Do you?"

When he didn't answer, she decided to push a little harder.

"Because if you don't, I know a certain Hapan Prince who would happily fill your boots." She goaded.

"Over my cold, dead corpse!" He spat.

Jaina laughed.

"He been hanging around much?" Han asked, eyebrows beetled into one.

"A bit, I think." Jaina answered honestly.

"That Hutt-spawn, lowlife, pond scum! I oughta kick his ass from here to..." Han started, interrupted by Jaina's deepening laughter. "What?"

"You _do_ still love her." She giggled and rolled onto her side, looking at him.

"Now, I never said that!" Han rolled onto his side to look back at his daughter. "Han Solo don't use the word 'love' unnecessarily."

"You don't need to Dad." She said, seriously. "Just once. Out there. To Mom."

"Sometimes sweetie, it just isn't enough." He took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I've hurt your Mom pretty bad and I just don't know if saying 'I love you' will be enough to get us through this. None of this is your Mom's fault, you know that don't you?"

"It's not yours either." She said, defending him.

"But, you see, really it is." He tried to explain. "I'm the one who pushed her away. I'm the one who pushed you _all_ away. And it's not like it's the first time. For your Mom at least."

"I don't understand." Jaina said.

Han sighed.

"You've heard your Mom, or Uncle Luke talk about how I had a price on my head?" She nodded as he started to tell his story. "Well, back in the days of the Rebel Alliance your Mom was quite the little firecracker."

Jaina smirked at his description.

"I was going on a supply run to Ord Mantell when she told me that she had this contact she needed to meet there." He continued. "I told her Ord Mantell was not the kind of place a nice Princess meets a contact and that I wouldn't be the one taking her. Well after our usual 'you're-not-going,-yes-I-am,-no-you're-not,-try-stopping-me' conversation, I got hauled before Carlist Rieekan, that's _General_ Carlist Rieekan, who 'asked' me to use my expertise to fly her, with your Uncle Luke as her security escort."

He propped himself on an elbow, resting his head against the palm of his hand.

"So, I did as I was 'asked' and piloted her to Ord Mantell." He went on. "I got the supplies, she met her contact and that should have been that."

"But it wasn't." Jaina said, entranced.

"The thing is, it was round about then I started to realise my feelings for her were getting to be a little more than just platonic. So, in an effort to spend a little time alone with her, I set your Uncle Luke up with a woman I knew." He told her.

"A prostitute?" Jaina asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"No. Not a prostitute. Just a woman." Han answered, to her wide grin. "Cheeky!"

"So you set Uncle Luke up on a date, then what happened?" She asked eagerly.

"You can't tell him about that. He thinks he did it all by himself." He explained, shaking his head.

"I promise." She confirmed.

"Well, with Luke out of the way, I offered to show Leia some of the local night life. Obviously, she declined citing paperwork or something but I wasn't about to miss an opportunity like that. So I amended my offer, suggested we go get something to eat, promised to take her some place nice and finally she agreed. After all, everyone gotta eat right?" He felt a little sad at the memory. "And you know, it was really nice. We ate some, we drank a little, we talked a lot, we...we got along."

"Did you tell her how you felt?" Jaina asked.

"We walked back to our rented rooms." He carried on, side-stepping her question. "I never even saw the tail. I was too busy hoping Luke was still out having a good time and wondering if Leia and I might find ourselves having an even better time before the night was over. Anyway, this Bounty Hunter, name of Boba Fett, intercepted us just as we arrived back at the apartment. Unfortunately for him, two other Bounty Hunters were in town too...must have been some kind of Bounty Hunter convention or something...anyway, long story short, they ended up in a shoot out while Leia and I escaped with our lives, the clothes on our backs and very little else."

"Wow!" Jaina sighed.

"We found Luke in way over his head with Audra. Poor kid. Got ourselves back to the Falcon and high-tailed it back to the base on Hoth via just about as many backwater stop-offs and lay-overs we could find." He reminisced.

"But...what's that got to do with you pushing Mom away?" Jaina looked puzzled.

"Back on Hoth I got to thinking." He smiled at his daughter. "Long story short, I nearly got your Mom killed on Ord Mantell and I didn't want to be the one who got her killed because I was too stupid or too arrogant to pay off my debts. I didn't want to be the one who got her killed _period_. So I made a decision. I decided the best thing was to go face Jabba, appeal to whatever it was that passed for his better nature, pay him what I could and come to an arrangement regarding the rest that preferably included me keeping both my life and my genitals in tact!"

"What d'you do?" Jaina asked.

"I covered my shift and I went and told Rieekan I had to leave. She knew, of course. Probably heard me talking about it with Chewie, unless someone else did and she picked up on the gossip. And to say she wasn't happy would be an understatement. We both said some stuff, but my mind was made up. Then Luke went and got himself lost in a snowstorm. And then the Empire found the base and naturally your Mom, ever the hero, had to stay behind to co-ordinate the evacuation and, long story short, I had to haul that cute, sassy ass o' hers outta there. So..." He said, with his lopsided grin. "Long story short, I never did get to see Jabba again. Not the way I wanted at least."

"But you never left Mom either." Jaina said, brightly. "Not 'til now at least."

Han sighed and sat up.

"So. _Do_ you still love her?" Jaina asked again, sitting up also.

"Ah, love!" He quipped, then noting her far too serious expression told her. "You know I do."

"Then tell her." She pushed, not just with her voice but with both arms against his back until she'd shoved him off the bed.

"All right! All right, all right, all right." He held his arms up in submission. "Just...just don't go expecting her to fall into my arms and forgive me overnight, okay?"

Her huge grin gave him his answer.

Returning to the living area, he found Leia alone and the table all but cleared.

"She's gonna be fine." He said, hooking a thumb in the direction of Jaina's bedroom.

Leia glanced his way, then continued gathering the last of the dishes.

"Where's Isolder?" He asked.

"He's gone." She replied coldly.

"Finally got the hint, huh?" He grinned.

"I asked him to leave." She said, turning to face him. "And now I'm asking you to go."

"Me?" He asked. "I just got here."

"And now I'm asking you to leave." She repeated.

"But I live here." He pointed out.

"You did. Once." She tried not to let her lip tremble. "Then you left."

"I figured we needed some time...but we talked about this already." Han looked puzzled.

"Han, don't you get it? I just can't do this any more." She said, voice even. "I don't have the strength for it. I just don't have the fight any more. Not for you. Not for Jaina. Not for...not for anything."

She sank onto the sofa and rubbed her temples. He studied her a moment before joining her and chancing an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm spent!" Leia confessed.

"I should've called first. I realise that now." He nodded. "I'm sorry. Sorry for just turning up. Sorry for expecting you to be ready to see me. Sorry for getting Jaina worked up about us. Sorry for...sorry for being such a...a..."

"Nerfherder?" She finished for him.

"I was thinking 'asshole', but yeah, that too." He gave her his best lopsided grin.

She leaned into his arm and didn't complain when his hand slipped against her shoulder or when his thumb began a tentative stroke.

"I'm not saying this is forever." She said, relaxing. "It's just that for now, I'm the one who needs some time."

He kissed her lightly on the temple.

"I'm frightened for Jaina every time she flies." Leia continued, letting herself enjoy the feel of his arm about her. "As for Anakin, I barely remember the last time I saw him. Luke tells me he's doing fine but, I don't know, it's been so long now. Then you turn up here, out of the blue, like you've never been away..."

"I know." He hugged her tighter to him. "And I'm sorry. Really I am."

Leia straightened, untangling herself from his embrace.

"Please go Han." She said, not looking at him.

He nodded his understanding.

"You take care now, ya hear?" He said, rising.

"You too." She rose to face him.

"See you around." He bent. Kissed her cheek. Smiled. And left.

"I hope so." Leia answered him softly after he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning brought another argument between mother and daughter.

Despite Leia's appeal for her to not start anything, Jaina demanded to know why her Father had been banished especially after he had made every effort to make his peace the night before.

Leia tried to explain that sometimes, a simple 'sorry' just wasn't enough to make everything all right.

She was tired and facing another exhausting day of talks and negotiations. She was neither in the mood nor prepared to hear how much she was ruining her daughter's life. Or how much Jaina hated her. Nor that if Leia was responsible for destroying her family, Jaina would never, ever, forgive her.

But there, the words were spoken and unable to be retracted.

Jaina slammed out of the apartment, leaving Leia to wonder if perhaps her family really was broken and beyond repair.

Leaning on the ship's bulkhead, Jaina Solo arched her back into Jagged Fel as his arms tightened around her waist and he deepened their kiss.

"Get a room you two!" Cordu Wilde commented, turning from his seat and leering at them.

"It's a shame what jealously does to a man." Jag commented, smiling and not taking his eyes from Jaina's.

"Jealous? Me? She's not my type." Cordu scoffed.

"Oh?" Jaina traced a finger along Jag's jawline. "Too hot for you to handle?"

"Nah!" Cordu grinned. "I like a woman. Not a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaina's head snapped toward Cordu.

"Take no notice of him Jaina, he's just trying to bait you." Jag cautioned.

"Well, you haven't done it yet have you sweetie?" Cordu crossed an ankle over his knee. "And I like a woman who knows where it all goes, not to mention how to make it feel like it belonged there all the time."

"Like a whore you mean?" Jaina asked, teasingly. "I could talk to my Dad, see if he could pick you up something 'special' on one of his runs if you like."

Jag couldn't stifle a laugh.

"Sure he wouldn't mind sharing?" Cordu teased right back.

"What did you say?" Jaina pushed Jag aside to front up to Wilde.

"I think you heard me plain enough. Word is he's not getting any at home and since Han Solo ain't the kind of guy to go without, I'm guessing he must be getting it some place else."

"Say that again." Jaina growled through her teeth.

"I said your father is a lying, cheating, Hutt loving..." Cordu didn't get chance to finish his tirade before he heard the familiar snap-hiss of Jaina's lightsaber.

Cordu laughed. "What you gonna do sweetie, run me through with your blade. And how would Uncle Lukie like that?"

"He'd be disappointed, to say the least." Luke cut in behind them all.

Jaina shut down her lightsaber and she, Jag and Cordu stood to attention side by side before Luke.

"Anybody care to tell me what's going on here?" Luke asked. "Jaina?"

"Nothing Sir." She replied. "Just...high jinx I guess."

"Cordu?" Luke studied the young man. "Do you concur?"

"Absolutely Sir." Cordu said nodding. "Just high jinx Sir."

"And I suppose you have nothing to add either, do you Fel?" Luke asked.

"Nothing at all Sir." Jag confirmed.

Luke looked from Jaina to Cordu to Jag and back along the line.

"Save your high jinx for after hours if you would please." Luke advised. "Jaina, my office when you're finished up here."

"Sir." Jaina agreed, watching her Uncle leave.

"You think he's gonna give you Hell?" Jag directed his question to Jaina, stepping forward as he watched Luke go.

"Possibly." Jaina replied. "But not nearly as much Hell as I'm gonna give Cordu if he doesn't get his filthy hand off of my ass."

"Was that yours, sweetie?" Cordu turned and retook his seat. "Thought it was Jag I was feeling up."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Luke finished reading the flimsie before him, placed it neatly in his tray and looked up at his niece standing to attention on the other side of the desk.

"Is this about this afternoon?" She asked nervously.

"Why, have you something to add?" Luke queried.

"No..." She answered trying to gauge his reaction.

He didn't respond for what felt like a lifetime and Jaina had the distinct feeling he was gauging her also.

"I've been asked for a volunteer to pilot a Refugee Council representative to the Duro System."

"Me?" Her eyes widened and sparkled.

"Mara is the volunteer." He corrected as her eagerness dimmed. "However, we both felt the journey would benefit from a co-pilot."

"Me?" She asked again, her eyes twinkling.

"If you think you can handle the extra flying hours." He told her.

"Can I ever!" Her grin widened.

"And if you can tell me what this afternoon was really about." He continued.

Her grin faded and she swallowed.

"Just high jinx Sir, like we already told you." She repeated.

"Hmmm." He considered her response. "Loyalty can be admirable. If sometimes misplaced. Was it Cordu or Jag?"

"Cordu or Jag what?" She asked.

"Causing whatever it was that resulted in you drawing your lightsaber." His eyes searched hers.

"Neither Uncle Luke. It was just high jinx." She told him again.

"Hmmm." He said again and sat back. "You leave at 0400 hours. Don't be late. Mara abhors tardiness."

"Thank you Uncle Luke. I won't let you down." She grinned again.

"Thank your Aunt Mara. It was she who suggested you for this assignment." Luke sat forward and picked up another flimsie.

"I'll be sure to thank her." She said. "Can't wait to tell Mom."

"Your Mother already knows." He said, not taking his eyes from the flimsie. "She's the Refugee Council representative."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the shuttle's cockpit Leia quietly listened to the light laughter and easy conversation her daughter so readily shared with her Aunt Mara and felt the merest pang of regret. Although her heart soared at hearing Jaina talk so openly, it served as a further reminder that her own relationship with her child was sadly lacking.

"So, you think this boy's pretty special huh?" Mara asked.

"He's not a boy Aunt Mara. He's a man." Jaina corrected.

"Oh. Sorry." Mara apologised. "You think this _man's_ pretty special?"

"I know he is. And when I get back..." Jaina lowered her voice. "We're doing it."

"Doing what honey?" Mara asked before realisation dawned. "Oh...that. Oh. Okay. If you're sure."

"Not you too!" Jaina moaned.

"If you think you're ready..." Mara said.

"I fly with Rogue. I'm a Jedi. Why wouldn't I be ready?" Jaina queried.

"You're piloting skills are worthy of Rogue, true. But you're not yet a fully trained Jedi. And, you know, neither of those things mean that you're ready to enter into a sexual relationship, especially with a boy...a _man_, you've only known for a matter of months." Mara pointed out.

Jaina didn't answer her, just kept her eyes on the forward viewport.

"Sometimes..." Mara continued, also looking forward. "It takes at least as much strength and maturity to wait as it does to submit to one's feelings. If not more."

"You mean like you and Uncle Luke?" Jaina asked, eyeing her Aunt.

"Sort of. But I was thinking more like your Mother and Father." Mara told her. "How your Uncle tells it, it was obvious to just about everyone that they had feelings for one another. But it was something like three years before they acted upon them."

"Because she was scared." Jaina said. "I'm not."

"Your Mother had lost so much. The father she loved so dearly. Her home. Her World and all her people. Friends in the Alliance. I can understand why she would be reluctant to let another into her heart after all that loss." Mara explained.

"I...I never thought of it like that before." Jaina whispered. "I just thought she was some spoilt, repressed Princess."

"No one who wields a blaster the way your Mother does, is repressed! No, I think it took a lot of courage to deny her feelings at a time when it would have been so easy to accept a little comfort..."

Mara leaned forward, grasping the console for support.

"Aunt Mara? What is it, what's wrong?" Jaina placed a hand on her Aunt's shoulder.

"Nothing sweetie. Just a twinge." Mara told her. "But, I do feel kind of tired suddenly. Do you think you can handle her on your own for a little while?"

"Sure I can. You want me to get someone to help you to your bunk?" Jaina asked, still concerned.

"I'll be fine." Mara said reassuringly and rising from her seat. "You call me when we arrive at the approach to Duro."

"Yes Ma'am." Jaina confirmed and watched as her Aunt gathered her strength and left the cockpit.

Trying not to stumble, Mara made her way to the small cabin she had been allocated to share with her sister-in-law and sank gratefully into her soft cot. Breathing deeply, she allowed the Force to envelope her and began a self examination. Gently probing deep inside herself, Mara searched for the cause of her lethargy. The Yuuzhan Vong administered infection that had so ravaged her had been held at bay for long enough now that she had started to dare to believe it had been eradicated. Could she have been wrong, could it merely have lain dormant awaiting an inappropriate moment to reappear.

Detecting no apparent infiltration of her cells, she relaxed and lay back on the cot. Perhaps it _was_ just a twinge. Perhaps she was merely tired. It had been a while since she'd been allowed to exert herself like that. Maybe in her excitement, she had just overdone sitting in the pilot's chair.

"You can come in out of the shadows now Leia. I'm fine." Mara spoke to her sister-in-law outside.

"No point in trying to hide from you is there?" Leia commented, entering the cabin and sitting on the cot opposite Mara's.

"You could count to a million and I'd still find you in a heartbeat!" Mara boasted.

"Hmm. No wonder the kids wouldn't play hide and seek with you." Leia frowned.

"They were too busy taunting their father with that game." Mara laughed. "He was so easy to set up! Remember when Anakin hid on the ledge? I thought Han was going to have a seizure."

"Well, kids do that to you." Leia told her. "Scare you witless when they're small and scare you shitless when they get older."

"Leia Organa Solo! Did you just use a profanity?" Mara looked shocked.

"What can I tell you, I'm feeling reckless." Leia grinned, before taking on a more sombre tone. "You sure you're all right?"

"Has Luke asked you to watch over me?" Mara asked. "Because if he did, so help me..."

"No, of course not!" Leia lied. "It's just, I heard you talking with Jaina. Thanks for the ego boost by the way."

"You're welcome." Mara nodded.

"And then I heard you ask for a time out." Leia continued, chewing her lip.

"Yeah, he asked you to watch over me." Mara accepted.

"He's just concerned for you Mara." Leia explained. "You've been so very ill."

"I know. I'm the one carrying the ticking time bomb around with me." Mara snapped.

Leia looked away, feeling like this was yet another conversation she was not handling very well.

"I'm sorry Leia." Mara covered her eyes with her arm. "I'm just tired, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Understandable." Leia smiled. "I'll go. Let you rest."

"No." Mara reached out a hand. "Stay. Tell me what it was like when you had Jaina and Jacen."

"You're not..." Leia's eyes flitted from Mara's face to her abdomen and back.

"No." Mara laughed again. "More's the pity. But it doesn't mean we've given up all hope."

Mara studied Leia's surprised expression.

"What?" She asked. "You think Luke and I only spend our free time on Jedi calming techniques and hand to hand combat?"

"It's just..." Leia puzzled over how to phrase the obvious.

"Is it that neither one of us are getting any younger?" Mara asked, arching an eyebrow.

"No. Well... Yes. Actually." Leia sighed.

"Luke said you were dead set against having children when you and Han first married."

"There was a little more to it than that Mara. I'd learned that my biological father was none other than the Empire's tyrant Darth Vader." Leia replied.

"Anakin Skywalker." Mara corrected.

"Semantics." Leia countered. "The point is, I just couldn't risk being the one to bring another Sith into the Galaxy."

"So what changed your mind?" Mara asked.

"Han. Mostly. I guess. He kept trying to talk me into having kids and I kept telling him that it wasn't going to happen. Then, after we were married we went on a mission to Tatooine. And while we were there, I discovered that Anakin hadn't been born evil. He'd been a boy, just like any other boy. He'd had dreams, ambitions, ideals. I don't suppose I'll ever know what it was that set him on the path to the Dark Side, but I do know being a normal boy in a normal family with normal, loving parents wasn't it."

"Define normal." Mara challenged.

"You know what I mean." Leia chided, then leaned forward. "Mara nothing, and I mean absolutely _nothing_, prepares you for how you feel when you hold that tiny bundle for the first time. It's like...like...everything you've ever wanted or desired or longed for all rolled up into one. And it's yours, _all_ _yours_, to hold and to love and to be everything to. Until he or she...or _they_...decide they don't need you any more, at least."

"Jaina still needs you. Even if she pretends not to." Mara said.

"Jaina and I have been growing apart for years." Leia told her, shaking her head. "She was always more Han's than mine."

"You're wrong." Now it was Mara's turn to shake her head. "She needs you now more than ever before. This thing with Jag, it's too much for her right now."

"And I'm supposed to tell her that?" Leia raised her eyebrows. "That is _not_ going to help."

"You should talk to her." Mara suggested.

"I try. But she resists me at every opportunity." Leia answered.

"Try again." Mara settled back into her cot and closed her eyes.

"At least you didn't say to try harder!" Leia reflected on the words spoken by both Han and Jaina.

Sensing Mara needed to rest, Leia left the cabin and made her way back to the cockpit.

"Mind if I join you Captain?" Leia asked her daughter.

"I'm not the Captain." Jaina eyed her. "And shouldn't you be reading something really important ready for when we get to Duro?"

"Probably." Leia said lightly. "But I'd rather sit here with you."

Jaina exhaled deeply and very audibly.

"So..." Leia started. "You and Jag..."

"We're not sleeping together. So you don't have to tell me to stop." Jaina said.

"I wasn't going to." Leia said defensively.

"Good. Because I wouldn't, even if you did." Jaina devoted unnecessary attention to her control panel.

"First love is always difficult." Leia continued.

"Mom. Please!" Jaina cocked her head to one side.

"We've all been there." Leia told her.

"Look, Mom, no offence but you have _no_ idea what you're talking about." Jaina scoffed.

"I was twelve I think when I met Raal Panteer. I remember sneaking out of the Royal Palace to swim with him in the Reflecting Pools of Aldera." Leia smiled at the memory. "He was the first boy to kiss me, but it didn't last. And the following year I fell for Jahan Cross, well for about a week I think. Then my father started preparing me for my political career and there wasn't much time for the opposite sex. Until your Father and Uncle Luke rescued me from the Death Star, of course. Little by little I realised I was falling in love. Not the feelings I'd had for Raal or Jahan, this was something much, much deeper. Trouble was, back then, I didn't know if it was Luke or Han I was falling in love with! And then there was Prince Denid, Prince Xizor, Boba Fett and Prince Isolder..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Back up a little." Jaina looked at her mother open-mouthed. "Denid, Xizor and _Fett_?"

"I met Denid undertaking a mission to help him claim his Throne on Velmor. It didn't last, but I did have to pretend to be his betrothed. Xizor was a Falleen, he was leader of the Black Sun, a criminal syndicate, I'd approached for assistance. Falleens exude strong pheromones which he used to try to seduce me."

"How hard did he try?" Jaina asked shocked.

"Let's put it like this, if Chewie hadn't alerted me to his plan, then he probably would have succeeded. Though, I'm not sure that really counts seeing as I would have been under the influence of a chemical substance. And thinking about it now, you can't really count Boba Fett either." Leia justified. "Jabba offered me to him the night after I was captured, but he wasn't interested. Not his type I guess. And you know about Isolder."

Jaina just stared at her Mother.

"Mom." Jaina asked after a while. "What was it like...the first time? Did it hurt? They say it hurts. And that you bleed too. Do you bleed too?"

Leia looked around as though checking for eavesdroppers and leaned over to squeeze her daughter's knee.

"It's different for everybody sweetheart." She said. "For me, it hurt a little but only for a moment. And yes, there was a little blood but really it was only a very tiny drop. Your Father was so very gentle, so patient. Of course, he was also pretty experienced so he knew how to make it feel good for me."

"Has he ever..." Jaina chewed her lip, wondering if she should ask.

"Ever what honey?" Leia pressed, glad to be having _any_ conversation with her child even if it was intensely intimate.

"Has he ever..." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Used his mouth?"

"There's not much your Father hasn't used." Leia smiled and lowered her voice also. "I remember, we were hosting a particularly uninspiring cocktail party maybe ten months after we married. Han had his hand down the back of my shimmersilk pants the whole time we were shaking hands with the 200 or so guests. And another time, while attending an intimate dinner with Mon Mothma and your Uncle Luke and Lando among others, from across the table he slid his foot under my skirt and aroused me with his big toe! Mon Mothma thought I was having convulsions."

They both laughed.

"But mostly we had normal, run of the mill, every day kind of sex. It'd start with one of us giving the other 'the look', the one that asked the question, and the other would provide the answer." Leia looked a little puzzled. "Come to think of it, I don't think I ever got a 'not tonight sweetheart' from your Father."

They both laughed again.

"Well, Dad's a Corellian. They're known for their staying power." Jaina quipped.

"And he's certainly lived up to the reputation." Leia grinned and they laughed again before an alarm sounded breaking the peace that had broken out between them.

"You want to know the best part?" Leia asked, vacating her seat. "I always loved 'after', best of all. When we'd just lie together in one another's arms. Hearing each other's heartbeat, feeling the warmth of the other's skin. Knowing that no matter what happened, even if it all fell apart and we ended up on the other side of the Galaxy with someone else, no one would ever feel the same way to you. That you shared a uniqueness only you enjoyed. And only you understood."

"Coming up on Duro." Jaina commented. "I better call Aunt Mara. But Mom...thanks. You've been a great help."

Jaina's eyes met her Mother's and both felt the gentle brush of the Force from the other.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It took all of Leia's negotiating skills, most of her patience and a full five months before she managed to secure one of Duro's uninhabited planets as a temporary base for refugees fleeing the Yuuzhan Vong.

In those five months, she had spoken with Jaina six times, Luke five, Mara four, Jacen three, Anakin twice and Han, just once.

Her heart ached for her family and for the early days of her marriage. Though busy with her role as first Senator, then Minister and later Chief of State, Leia had never been more happy or felt more at home than in those years when her children were small and her husband was by her side. And at times it felt as though those days had passed forever.

The Yuuzhan Vong had repeatedly knocked out communication relay stations making planet to planet contact immensely difficult and person to person direct contact virtually impossible.

Leia's single conversation with Han had, ironically, taken place purely by accident. Right place, right time, was how Han had described it.

Leia, looking more tired than he thought he had ever seen her before, asked for his assistance in locating a transport which had been despatched to Duro Base One but failed to arrive.

"Well, I dunno Ley." He'd teased, stroking his newly grown beard. "I got a business to run here ya know."

"I'm not a woman to beg Han." She'd told him solemnly. "But Jaina's on that transport."

The news had hit Han like a photon torpedo.

"I'm already plotting co-ordinates." He'd said and signed off even before the relief had time to sweep across Leia's face and throughout her soul. She had sat back, reassured that someone at least had finally heard her appeal and was mobilising a search. Her comfort greater for knowing that someone was Han.

Following the route the transport would have taken from Coruscant to Duro, as well as calculating all it's possible trajectories, took the Millennium Falcon's navicomputer a while to determine. Too long a while in the opinion of her highly agitated Captain, but when it finally came through, Han's fingers flew across the Falcon's panel directing the ship from one position to another and another until he finally saw the transport cruiser adrift and floating in space.

His stomach flipped as his sensors showed damage throughout the ship, life support negligible and crew apparently unresponsive. Something quite catastrophic clearly happened here and whilst his interest may have been piqued, all that mattered right now was getting survivors off the ship, onto the Falcon and to safety.

"You picking up anything?" He asked Jacen.

"No life signs on board. But there are escape pods missing." Jacen read from his instrument panels.

"Yeah. That's what I thought." Han said, reading the same panel for himself. "So, where'd they go?"

"Scans are detecting a small planetoid..." Jacen's brow furrowed. "It's not much, but it could support life."

"Could?" Han asked him pointedly.

Jacen knew what his father was asking of him. Knew it went against his principles. Knew that his sister's future...her life even, might depend upon it. And he made a decision.

Reaching out with the Force, he probed the ship and it's surrounding area. He felt her signature, followed it's path and reported his findings.

"I can't be sure..." He said tentatively. "But, I think I can feel her..."

"You think?" Han asked sharply.

"Dad..."

"This is your sister Jacen. You think I care about your damned struggle with the Force!" Han growled.

"I was going to say that I think I can feel her close by. Just not on the ship any more. It's not like I can follow her every move Dad. But I can feel something that's like a trace of her." Jacen told him.

"And?" Han pressed.

"And...she's down on that planetoid. I'm pretty sure of it." Jacen said.

"Okay." Han said, though sounding sceptical. "Take us down kid."

Following the Falcon's scans and Jacen's instincts they set down in a clearing and quickly located the escape pods. Most appeared to be walking wounded, but a couple were in need of urgent medical assistance.

"She's got a broken arm, multiple rib fractures..." Jacen advised, his fingers splayed across a woman's torso. He looked up at his father with concern. "And her pelvis is crushed. We need to get her to a medical facility. Fast."

"Okay kid." Han assured him and watched as Jacen turned his face searchingly toward one of the pods. "What?"

"Jaina..." Jacen whispered.

"Where?" Han scanned the area. "I don't see her."

Then he did. Stumbling around the side of one of the escape pods she tripped and, loudly uttering a Corellian curse, hit the ground with her knees. Five long strides and Han was kneeling beside her and pulling her into the safety of his arms.

"Jaina! Thank the stars you're all right." He held her close, kissing the top of her head over and over.

"Dad!" Jacen shouted. "We gotta get this woman outta here. _Now!_"

"Get the walking wounded to the Falcon while Jace and I move..." Han started to rise and realised Jaina wasn't following. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I...I can't see Dad." She told him as he dropped back to his knees and, tilting her face to his, now noticed the twin stars reflected in her eyes.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"A blinding flash." She said, her lips imitating his grin. "Literally as well as figuratively! Took out all the controls as well as my eyesight. I think it's only temporary, but..."

"Okay. Come with me." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, helping her to her feet and led her over to where Jacen crouched beside his patient.

"You stay here with Jace, I'll get everyone on board." He gently pushed her to the ground beside her brother before moving to gather as many passengers as he could.

"What happened to you?" Jacen asked.

"Would you believe a blinding flash?" Jaina quipped.

The twins chatted together whilst their father settled the dozen or so technical staff on board the Falcon before returning to his eldest children.

"How's she doing?" Han asked indicating injured scientist.

"She's lost consciousness, which is probably no bad thing since it's gonna hurt like Hell when we move her. But, all things considered, she's not too bad." Jacen answered.

"And our remaining patient?" Han nodded toward Jaina.

"Well, her eyes might be out of action for a while. But her mouth still works just fine." Jacen grinned.

"So do her Jedi reflexes, so just watch what you're saying about me!" She countered.

Jacen made a 'see' expression at his father.

"I saw that!" Jaina hissed. "Well...sensed it at least."

"Take Jaina up to the cockpit and get her strapped in." Han told Jacen. "And I'll get this little lady to a medical bunk."

Jacen lifted Jaina's arm over his shoulder to guide her to the ship.

"I can strap myself in, thank you." Jaina complained.

"Bet you wouldn't be saying that if it was Jag about to tie you to a chair." Jacen muttered.

"Shows what you know." She answered him in a hushed tone. "Jag and I have an understanding."

"No nookie in the cockpit?" He teased.

"No nookie, period." She replied.

"Seriously?" Jacen exclaimed as they climbed the boarding ramp. "Boy, either he's in love or he's getting it some place else."

"Come on you two, less chatter. Let's just get out of here, shall we?" Han grumbled, catching up with them, his patient cradled in his arms.

"He's not 'getting it some place else' as you so eloquently put it." Jaina told her brother as he led her to the cockpit and deposited her in one of the aft chairs. "I told you, we have an understanding."

"If you say so." Jacen shrugged and started the warm up procedure while Jaina applied her straps.

"I do. So drop it!" She snapped.

"Drop what?" Han asked, clambering into the pilot's chair.

"Jaina's sleeping arrangements." Jacen teased.

_I'm going to kill you! _ Jaina thought at Jacen.

"That horny kid still chasing after you?" Han growled.

"Co-ordinates are set." Jacen told his father.

"Punch it!" Han told Jacen.

With consummate skill, father and son lifted the Falcon into the atmosphere and on it's way to Base One. Once the ship was safely on it's course, Han asked Jacen to sit with their patient and invited Jaina to take the co-pilot's seat. Taking her hand, he helped her negotiate her way into the seat.

"You didn't answer me. Jagged Fel still on the scene?" He asked.

"Actually. Jag and I have agreed to cool it for a while." She replied.

"Can't say I'm disappointed."

"It's only temporary Dad." She insisted. "We simply feel we're not quite ready for that next step just yet. And besides, it's difficult to find time...logistically speaking. One or the other of us is away on one mission or another. There's just no time to be together right now."

"Yeah. I remember how that can be." Han said, recalling the beginnings of his relationship with Leia.

"Dad. Can I ask you something?" She said nervously.

"Depends on how much it's gonna cost me!" He replied.

"What was the best part?" She asked.

"Best part of what, sweetie?" He asked, puzzled.

"With Mom." She said, turning unseeing eyes toward him. "You know...intimately speaking."

Han's lips twitched into a soft smile.

"Intimately speaking..." He thought back to their first encounter; to hot, frantic couplings; to slow, sensuous love making; to their Wedding night; to their First Anniversary; to their last, or at least the last one they had shared together and then a cloud obscured his view. Their last Anniversary had been spent apart. Because of him...

"Dad?" Jaina pressed.

He took a breath and swung his chair to face her. "Don't tell your Mom, 'cos I think she always thought I was in my element during. But between you and me, I always liked after best of all. She'd snuggle up in my arms. I'd feel her heart beating against my chest, her soft skin beneath my hands." He let out a quiet laugh. "Her hair used to tickle my face, which was lucky 'cos I always, but _always_, fell asleep right after. And sometimes she liked to, well you know, go again."

"Dad! Seriously, that's just a little too much information." Jaina's brow furrowed.

"You asked." He shrugged and returned to his instrument panel.

"Have you spoken with her yet?" Jaina asked.

"Sure I have." He replied flippantly. "How else do you think I knew to come looking for you."

"That's not what I meant Dad and you know it."

"I do have a business to run, you know." He countered.

"When we get to Duro, you talk to her." Jaina turned away from her father, her eyes stinging as she blinked back tears.

"Never thought I'd live to see the day I got to take orders from my seventeen year old!" Han grumbled under his breath and tried not to smile.

For the remainder of their journey to Base One Jaina talked her father through the events leading up to the order to abandon ship. Han listened, questioned where he felt appropriate and helped her get her thoughts into a proper order before she had to face a debrief planet-side.

Once they had safely landed, his seriously injured patient was immediately transferred to the Medical Facility while Han arranged for the rest of his passengers to receive medical evaluation before being dispatched to their appointed locations.

"Okay sweetheart." Han said finally to Jaina. "Let's get you to Medical."

"I don't think so." She scoffed.

_Just like her Mother!_ He thought.

"Well, I do." He insisted and took her hand to guide her from the Falcon.

"Dad! I can find my own way." She told him.

"I'm sure you can. But I'm still taking you." His deep voice echoed through the now still Falcon.

"Jace can escort me." She persisted. "Then you can go find Mom for that talk you owe her."

"I can find your Mom _after_ you've seen a specialist." He was equally persistent.

"I told you, it's only temporary blindness." Jaina insisted. "I'm a Jedi, I know these things."

At the bottom of the ramp, Han drew to a halt pulling Jaina to a stop before him and tilting her face up to his.

"Now you listen to me young lady, I'm taking you to Medical for a full diagnostic. And if they recommend you follow a treatment regime then you will follow that treatment regime. You hear me?" He said firmly.

"Loud and clear, Sir." She replied.

A light laugh drew his attention and looking across the Hangar he caught sight of Leia, head still swathed in a white scarf, a datapad clutched to her chest.

She was talking with someone obscured by the crates surrounding her and she again tossed her head back and laughed.

"You should go to her." Jaina whispered.

"You just don't want me taking you to Medical." He accused.

"I can take Jaina." Jacen offered following them down the ramp and receiving a disapproving scowl from his sister.

"I dunno. She looks kinda busy..." Han commented, shaking his head while not taking his eyes from his wife.

Leia's attention moved to her datapad and after a shrug of her shoulders, an arm extended to indicate all the crates and boxes. Then her companion stepped out from his hiding place.

"I might have known." Han hissed.

Isolder eased his way around Leia and pointed first at one crate and then another, his hand resting lightly against her back.

"If he doesn't take his slimy, good-for-nothing hand off my wife's ass..." Han growled.

"That's her back Dad." Jacen pointed out.

"Near enough!" Han snarled.

Abruptly, Isolder turned and caught sight of the Solos across the Hangar. Han watched him lean down and speak into Leia's ear, not taking his eyes from the group.

Then Han watched as Leia turned, a beaming smile spreading across her face before she broke into a run across the Hangar to meet them.

"Jaina, thank the stars!" Leia exclaimed and pulled her daughter into a tight embrace. "They promised to let me know when you arrived. Honestly! I'm supposed to be the Administrator here and I'm always the last to know anything."

Leia reached out a hand to Jacen who responded by grasping it firmly.

"We only just got here, really." Han explained.

"I was so worried..." She started, holding Jaina at arms length and studying her, a frown creasing her brow. "Jaina?"

"It's only temporary." Jaina said as much to convince herself as anyone else.

"What...what happened?" Leia looked from Jaina to Han.

"I was just about to get her to Medical for a full check up." Han said, circling Jaina's shoulders with his arm.

"Actually." Jaina interjected. "_Jacen_ was going to take me to Medical, so that you and Mom could catch up, remember?"

Han scowled as Jacen linked his arm through Jaina's.

"Through the exit, head right..." Leia began, indicating the way.

"It's okay Mom, I know where Medical is." Jacen smiled. "I went with the casualties."

"Casualties?" Leia turned a worried face up to Han as Jacen and Jaina started on their way.

"One casualty." Han reported. "The others were just in shock, mild mostly."

"I ought to go to them." Leia said, considering.

"Well, don't let me keep you. I can see that you've got your hands full here." Han sighed.

"Oh Han...I didn't mean..." Leia softened her expression, laid her hand against his chest and rose on tip-toes to kiss his cheek lightly. "Thank you. Thank you for answering my call. And thank you for rescuing Jaina."

"Princesses are my speciality, you should know that by now." He flashed her his lopsided grin.

"So, what's with the facial hair?" She asked.

"You like it?" He queried, his hand roaming his bearded cheek.

"It's...Different." She licked her lips, tasting his beard on them. The she flipped her scarf from her head and let it fall to her shoulders revealing a neat coiffure.

"Nice." He grinned.

"You like it?" She asked coyly.

"It's certainly growing..." He answered, admiring the chestnut hair now shadowing the nape of her neck.

"Another six months of steady growth and I'll be able to braid it." She said, replacing her scarf carefully about her head. "Well, some of it at least."

"Six months after that, I'll be able to un-braid it." He added cockily and looked away as she blushed.

"So, what's _he_ doing here?" Han asked, nudging his chin in Isolder's direction.

"Since _he_ is funding all of this, I felt it would be churlish to refuse him entry." Leia told him.

"I presume you mean entry as in 'landing' and not entry as in 'access _all_ areas'." He raised an eyebrow so she would get his meaning.

"Han, please don't do this again. Not now." She appealed. "The Hapes Consortium have been kind enough to fund seeding, housing, staffing, not to mention medical supplies and facilities to accommodate millions of refugees displaced by the Yuuzhan Vong."

"And what do they want in return, is _he_ still sniffing round you?" Han growled.

"If he was, the answer would be the same as it was before." She assured him. Her datapad beeped and she glared at it's readout.

"Now what!" She sighed. "Look, I have to go sort out some bureaucratic pain in the rear. Meet me at Medical say, one standard hour?"

He nodded his agreement and she reached up to gently stroke his bearded cheek.

"Different." She repeated with a light smile. "Definitely different."

He watched her hurry off, muttering to herself as she went. Twenty years, three kids and she still had the cutest damned ass...

Which made him remember their arrival and the sight of Prince Isolder of the Hapes Consortium getting warmed up and ready to strike. And he decided maybe it was time to remind Isolder of his place in the scheme of things.

Purposefully, Han strode across the Hangar to where Isolder continued to survey the array of crates of supplies.

"Well, well, well." Isolder planted his hands on his hips. "If it isn't the errant husband. Or, is it the mighty Wookiee, Chewbacca, returned from the great beyond?"

"Funny." Han sneered.

"What's funny is you thinking she'd wait for you." Isolder taunted.

"I _know_ she has." Han retaliated.

"Don't you just love that birthmark she has on her lower back." Isolder goaded.

"It's a matter of public record. You could have easily read it on the Holonet." Han responded.

"You may have noticed, I like to rest my hand against it." Isolder continued with a shrug. "I just can't help myself." He stepped forward to stand directly in front of Han, his eyes bright with mischief. "And every time I do, I imagine that we are alone. Again. And naked. And that I'm caressing it with my fingers and my mouth and my..."

Han grabbed Isolder by the collar of his far too expensive shirt and pulled his face up to his own.

"Now I know you're lying. That might be _your_ dirty, perverted little fantasy but Leia's still a married woman. And she takes her vows very seriously." He growled through his teeth.

Isolder's lips curled into a sneer and he pulled himself free, straightening his attire.

"And yet, you still feel the need to use violence in order to make your point." Isolder continued to straighten his clothing. "You really are a most predictable man."

"Why don't you go home Isolder?" Han queried. "Go back to that wife of yours and try to make a success of your marriage instead of trying to ruin mine."

"I don't think I need marriage counselling from you! You, who walked out on your wife and children not once, but twice I seem to recall."

"I aint walked out on nobody." Han spat.

"Oh?" Isolder perched himself against a crate. "That's not how Jaina tells it."

"What are you talking about? What's Jaina got to do with any of this?" Han demanded.

"Your daughter has been most accommodating in keeping me apprised of the situation in the Solo household. Most accommodating indeed." Isolder picked at a fleck of dirt beneath a nail. "Your youngest Son, Anakin, is stuck on Yavin IV where resident Jedi Masters are continuing with his training whilst your brother-in-law, the redoubtable Grand Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, leads and trains, among others, Rogue Squadron on Coruscant in preparation for Yuuzhan Vong attacks. Jaina has been flying with Rogue for a little over a year whilst her Mother, the effervescent, Leia Organa Solo, has been tasked with establishing this colony housing refugees from the incursions inflicted by the Vong to date. Meanwhile, Jaina's twin brother Jacen has been acting as your co-pilot and chaperone during your sabbatical from being Mr Organa Solo and whilst you attempt to build a career as a...a what...transport chief?" Isolder queried.

"I prefer Special Courier." Han told him.

"Special Courier it is then." Isolder conceded and smiled. "She's a lovely girl, Jaina. Once one gets to know her."

"You better not be suggesting what it sounds like you're suggesting!" Han hissed.

"My, my. We are touchy aren't we." Isolder scoffed. "Don't worry her honour is perfectly safe, I have no interest in teenage girls. I have one of my own remember and I know how much of a handful they can be."

"All right Isolder, cards on the table. Just what is it you want?" Han challenged.

Isolder rose from his perch, straightening his clothes.

"Isn't that obvious? The same thing I've wanted for the last twenty years. Only _you_ won't let her go!" Isolder answered. "So, here's the thing. I don't want you to do this for me, I want you to do it for Leia. If you love her, then do whatever it takes to make things right and get on with your lives. And if you don't, then leave her for good. So that she can be with someone who does."

"Fine." Han said. "I'll do just that."

"Leave her?" Isolder smiled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Han answered. "Right now, I'm going to see how my beautiful daughter's getting on in Medical."

With that he turned on his heels and strode across the Hangar.

_Corellians! _ Isolder thought and considered his next course of action.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

With freshly applied dressing pads to her eyes and drops to be administered hourly, Jaina was released into her Mother's care just as Han arrived at the Medical Facility.

"So, how's our little Princess?" He asked with a cock-eyed smile.

"Incredibly lucky." Leia sighed.

"It's only temporary. Just like I said." Jaina crowed.

"Luckily!" Leia added. "If she hadn't received medical attention when she did...Oh Han, I don't know what would have happened."

"You're being overly dramatic Mother!" Jaina snapped.

"I call it caring." Han chipped in.

"Thank you Han." Leia looked up at him in surprise and delight as he shrugged away any embarrassment.

"Could we..." Han gently tugged Leia aside and whispered. "Could we go somewhere to talk?"

Leia considered a moment; a dozen or more flimsies demanded her attention, at least four of her scientists required reminding that their workload was no greater than any one else's and there was still the issue of the supply crates that needed moving to their appointed destinations.

But her husband wanted to talk.

And to talk to her.

It had taken him a long time and now that he was ready, how could she deny him.

"Of course." She replied, with a light smile. "I'm afraid I don't have any spare quarters available and since the Falcon is hardly in the most sanitary of conditions..."

"Hey!" Han scowled. "You calling my best girl dirty?"

"No." Leia corrected. "I'm saying it's greasy and it's oily and it would be all too easy for some of it's lubricants to get in and infect Jaina's eyes."

"_Her_ lubricants." Han leaned down toward Leia. "The Falcon's a she. And she doesn't take too kindly to being disrespected."

"You sure it's only _her_ that doesn't like it?" Leia smirked and Han grinned back.

"So, are we going or what?" Jaina asked, arms crossed in annoyance over her chest.

"To my rooms, yes." Leia said. "It's not much. Part office, part sleep facility, part mess hall."

"Sounds charming." Jaina complained.

"It'll be snug, but I think we can all squeeze in." Leia said.

"There's no need for that. Jace and I can bunk on the Falcon, same as always. Can't we son?" Han offered.

"Of course." Leia's heart sank. "If that's what you'd prefer."

"You're dumping me with _her_?" Jaina exclaimed.

"I'm not _dumping_ you with anyone." Han frowned. "And don't talk that way about your Mother."

"I think it'd be great!" Jacen spoke up. "Like that camping trip we all went on."

"We were six, Jacen." Jaina grumbled. "And while you went fishing with Dad, I got hives."

"Well unless your Mother's got bedbugs, I don't think you need worry about itching this time round." Han said, steering his daughter toward the door. "Let's just get out of the nice Doctors' way and head over to Leia's, shall we?"

Once there, Leia arranged for an investigator to join them to hear Jaina's explanation of the events leading up to her order to abandon the transport.

Han had been unhappy that she had to be interviewed straight from Medical and made his feelings known to all, but Leia stood her ground.

"Hasn't the kid been through enough!" He exclaimed.

"You know the rules Han, debrief _has_ to be as soon as can be suitably arranged." She replied.

"And a good night's sleep was out of the question?" He pressed.

"As soon as 'suitably arranged' doesn't mean or 'after a good nights sleep'." She countered angrily.

"Well...I still think she should have had some rest first." He grumbled.

"Meanwhile, I have a transport cruiser just floating out there in space waiting for some low life salvage hunter or mercenary to come along and liberate it of anything useful." Leia stated. "If it hasn't already been stripped bare by pirates!"

"You mean, by someone just like me." He commented.

"Well... When you put it like that..." She gave him a cheeky smirk. "Yes. Someone exactly like you."

"You know, Jacen and I could go salvage it for you." He offered. "For our standard fee."

Leia's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Or, you could show me around this complex of yours and maybe we could come to a mutually acceptable arrangement." He suggested. "Besides, I'd really like to see what it is you're achieving here. And you kids won't miss us for an hour or two will you?"

"Take your time." Jacen said.

"Yeah, we won't wait up!" Jaina grinned.

Han threw his daughter a scowl and followed Leia out of the quarters.

"Why don't you go and explore too?" Jaina asked her brother.

"You trying to get rid of me?" He queried.

"I don't need to have eyes to know these rooms are too small for four grown ups to spend more than a couple of hours together before one of us draws our lightsaber and takes out the others." She said flatly. "So I'm actually doing us all a favour by suggesting you go out, leaving me to fall into a healing trance thereby speeding up my recovery and getting off this Hell pit and back to what is actually a life."

"You know Jaina, sometimes you are just so full of poodoo!" He cursed.

"Let me know if you find anything interesting." She sighed, lying back on the small sofa. "You know what, don't bother. I can't imagine there's anything even remotely interesting on this half dead rock!"

Jacen stuck his tongue out at her and used a hand gesture to suggest she do something physically impossible with herself before thundering out of the quarters himself.

"I saw that too little brother." She said, throwing an arm over her forehead. "And Mom's gonna have a kriffing bantha when I tell her!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Got it! I knew I still had one in here somewhere." Han returned to the Holochess table on the Falcon where Leia sat patiently waiting for him. "Alderaanian Emera Wine. Last bottle."

He placed the bottle on the table before her as proof.

"Are we celebrating?" Leia asked.

"Aw come on Ley." He slid in beside her. "Live a little would ya!"

"Han. I really don't have time for this." She sighed. "I have a mountain of paperwork..."

"Yeah, I know." He rose, grabbed a couple of cups and returned to the table. "You said so about a dozen times on the way over here."

"I thought you wanted to see the complex." She argued.

"For which you were very happy to spare the time." He popped the cork and filled their cups with wine. "So what's the problem if we swap tramping around the refugee camps for sitting here, sharing a little wine and enjoying each others company. It's been long enough in coming."

"Which is hardly the fault of the refugees, who are relying on my administration to get their lives back on track." Leia said, wishing she hadn't the moment the words were out of her mouth.

"I guess I asked for that." He accepted.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "You didn't. I'm sorry, Han."

She held her cup up for him to chink.

"To...new beginnings." She offered.

"New beginnings." He agreed and tipped his cup to hers before they both took a sip of wine.

Leia tried her best, but after three unsuccessful attempts to swallow spit the wine back in her cup.

"It's corked." She announced.

"Is that what that Goddamn awful taste is?" Han pulled a face. "I thought that was what really expensive wine was supposed to taste like."

"Well, at least the thought was there." She smiled and relaxed into his shoulder.

"Ooh! I just thought of something." He said, jumping up.

"What?" She queried.

"Come on, I'll show you." He beckoned for her to follow, holding out a hand for her to take.

"Now what?" She asked, puzzled. "Where are you taking me? If this is another kidnap attempt Han, your timing couldn't be worse!"

Allowing herself to be tugged through the Falcon's maze, Leia found herself in the Falcon's circuitry bay.

"What?" She asked, looking up at Han with a puzzled smile and a raised shoulder.

"Don't you remember?" He grinned down at her, taking her right hand and rubbing it gently. "It's where you first admitted you thought I was all right. When I wasn't being a scoundrel at least."

"I asked you to stop because my hands were dirty from welding that stupid valve." She said, nodding at the memory. "But for the record, I was not trembling!"

"Your body was shaking so hard, I thought you were having an orgasm without me!" He smirked, backing her into the bulkhead.

"Well, I was _not_ afraid of you." She insisted, aware that his left arm had crept around her waist and his right was braced to the bulkhead behind her.

"Yes you were." His face neared hers, just as it had all those years before. "I think you were afraid of your feelings for me. And, I think you were afraid that if you let yourself feel that way for me you'd just get hurt."

"I happened to like nice men." She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I was then, and still am now, nice men." He grinned down at her and drew closer still. "Didn't you ever wonder, where this would have gone if it hadn't been for Goldenrod interrupting us?"

"I imagined your plan had been to get me into that flea pit you called your bunk and have your wicked way with me before boasting about your latest conquest with at least half of the Alliance's pilots. So, no. I tried not to think too deeply about it." She answered.

"So cynical." Then his lips were on hers. Every bit as soft and tender as their first kiss, his lips first brushed, then pressed, then parted so slightly as to be almost imperceptible save for the tingle it caused to shiver down her spine.

Leia closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, let it's warmth radiate throughout her body and touch her soul.

No other man ever had, ever would, or ever _could_ alight such passion inside her. Her breath caught in her throat, the sound of her heart pounded in her ears and parts of her burned with an ache she had long since thought forgotten.

Leaning into the kiss, pressing herself to her husband's body, she wanted this feeling to never end. Her hands were on his chest, fingering the fabric of his shirt.

His hands clutched her to him tightly and in his head he knew exactly where he was going with this. Then he felt something tap his shoulder.

And tap again.

"Dad?" Jacen asked.

Breaking the kiss Han straightened and turned enough for Jacen to see his mother, lipstick smudged and cheeks flushing furiously.

"Mom!" Jacen looked from his father to his mother and back again, a nervous smile crossing his face. "Oops!"

"Oops indeed!" Han said.

"I saw the ramp down and thought someone was stealing from us." Jacen tried to explain.

"Son, who in their right mind would want to break into this heap? Even your Mom's refugees can't be that desperate." Han suggested.

"I..er..I..might..um..leave you two..to..er..it. You know...whatever..it..was.." Jacen stammered and backed quickly away.

"You know, if he hadn't been a twin, I'd swear he was somebody else's kid." Han grumbled, shaking his head and watching his son leave before turning back to his wife. "Now, where were we."

"Perhaps, we should be getting back too." Leia said. "I really do have a lot of work to get through."

"Yeah. Perhaps you're right." Han sighed with irritation.

"Out of interest..." Leia started, slipping past him and making for the exit ramp. "Were you hoping this little trip down memory lane might lead to great break-up sex or great make-up sex?"

"Nah." He said, following her down the ramp. "I just hoped to get you into that flea pit I call a bunk and have my wicked way with you so I could brag about it with Rogue. You have _no_ idea how much kudos bagging a Princess gets you!"

They both laughed and Leia tried not to show how much she was enjoying watching her husband's movements as he closed and secured the Falcon's ramp.

"Are you perving on me Princess?" Han teased.

"I just happened to be glancing in your general direction, that's all." She replied, innocently.

"You were drinking me in like a fine wine!" He drawled, leaning an arm on the Falcon's hull.

"Don't flatter yourself flyboy!" She laughed and started to head toward the Hangar exit.

"Out of interest..." He said, catching her up and gently taking her elbow. "What d'you know about break-up sex?"

"Our daughter flies with Rogue. Every other day, one of the pilots is having break-up sex with somebody. A Mother gets to hear these things." Leia explained as they walked.

"And..er..also out of interest, you think it would have been great sex huh?" He said into her ear, an eyebrow raised in query.

"You ever heard me complain?" She asked.

"So...er...just out of interest, if I _had_ asked the question would the answer have been yes?" He queried.

Leia just smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jaina's breathing regulated.

Her eyes closed.

She allowed the Force to penetrate her being, seek out her imperfections and tend to her damaged retinal nerves.

She was relaxed. She was at peace.

Probably the most peaceful she had been in any number of weeks, maybe even months.

To her annoyance, that peace was shattered by the doorchime sounding.

Rising, she recognised the physical signature of Prince Isolder awaiting entry.

"Mom's not here." She told him, palming the door open.

"May I wait for her?" Isolder asked.

"Sure." She said, stepping aside. "But I don't know how long she'll be. She's off making out with Dad some place."

"Oh?" Isolder tried his best to hide his disappointment. "They are reconciled?"

"I'm not sure if I'd say that, Mom's really good at masking her feelings." Jaina led the way to the seating area. "But Dad's just a riot of testosterone at the moment and I haven't felt that from him in a long time."

"Well, I'm very happy for them." Isolder said and sat beside Jaina. "How are you feeling now?"

"I feel like I look, a complete nerfherder!" She complained.

"You have to keep the pads on permanently?" He asked, trying not to smile.

"Worse!" She moaned and reached for her medical bag. "Care to help me with my drops?"

"Why not. How hard can it be?" He answered.

"Two drops in the corner of each eye." She told him and peeled the pads off her eyes. "Then you're in for a real treat."

"Can't wait." He quipped, taking the bottle.

Jaina leaned her head back against the back of the sofa and relaxed as Isolder stood to her side and as requested released two drops of fluid into her eyes. He replaced the bottle lid as she blinked several times to move the fluid around her eyes.

"How does that feel?" He asked.

"Better, actually." She said, still blinking. "Last time it stung pretty bad."

"Well, we can't have that." Isolder soothed. "Let me look at you."

He tilted her face to the light. Cupping her face, he moved it gently to the left and the right so the light filled her face. "They do look quite sore still. Should I replace the pads for you?"

"Oh no." She said, sounding appalled. "I get to wear these!"

Jaina held up a pair of dark goggles.

"Oh!" Isolder laughed. "How very...I'm sorry, I simply can't think of a word."

Jaina laughed.

"Hideous. Will that do?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Still holding her face, he leaned forward and kissed first one then the other eye drawing a gasp from her. "I probably shouldn't have done that. But, you have such very beautiful eyes Jaina and I hate to think of you having to keep them covered."

"It's only temporary." She said, her voice trembling.

Taking the goggles, Isolder looped them around her face to cover her eyes.

"I have enjoyed our times together immensely Jaina." He told her. "I hope my actions won't have an adverse effect."

"Can't see why it would. You haven't done anything improper." She said, feeling his hands slide away from her face.

"I'm glad." He straightened. "But perhaps I should go. I can catch up with your Mother tomorrow."

"You don't have to." Jaina insisted. "Please. Can't we just sit and talk?"

"I don't wish to make you feel awkward." He suggested.

"I don't feel awkward at all." She confirmed.

"You're...sure?" He checked.

"I'm seventeen. I'm hardly a stranger to kisses, Your Highness." Jaina blushed.

_Just like her Mother._ Isolder thought.

"I thought we had an understanding." He said, gently drawing the back of her hand to his lips. "You don't call me Your Highness and I won't call you Your Highness either."

"Agreed." She blushed again. "Isolder."

"So, tell me how things are between you and...Jagged...was it?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." She reported, relaxing into the sofa. "We don't see very much of each other because of our duties, but that's to be expected."

"It's sad though, when a relationship starts to falter." Isolder stated, studying her face and body language.

"Our relationship isn't faltering. It's just that logistically it's hard for us to get together so often."

"Oh..." He stammered. "I...I'm sorry. I thought he...take no notice, I must have been mistaken."

"Mistaken about what?" She queried.

"Oh nothing." He dismissed with a wave of his hand. "My mistake. Ignore me."

"No." Jaina turned towards him. "Tell me what you mean."

"There's a Twi'lek pilot in Rogue, Tok...Tog...Tot?" He started.

"Tottie?" Jaina snapped.

"That's it, Tottie. Blue skin...Seductive eyes...Lekku down to her naval..." He continued.

"I know what she looks like." Jaina spat. "She dangles those lekku tentacles of hers like they're a pair of breasts! What about her?"

"Well, as I say, I'm sure I'm mistaken." He watched the pink of her cheeks redden. "I think...that is I thought, that they had been seen out together."

"Out?" She said through gritted teeth.

"A meal, I think, and..." He continued watching her face. "And...I really don't think I should..."

"And what?" Jaina stuck out her chin, defiantly.

"And he was seen leaving her quarters quite late...or early, depending on your point of view." He told her. "Of course, it may all be quite innocent."

"That loathsome harlot has had her squinty little eyes on Jag for months!" Jaina snarled. "I bet...I bet she just couldn't wait for me to be out of the picture for a little while..."

"Oh my poor, sweet one!" Isolder reached around to pull her into his comforting embrace. "I'm sure, it's nothing more than a huge mistake."

"I should have guessed when he agreed so readily to our cooling things." She said, between deep breaths.

"He did that?" Isolder half smiled. "The Son of a Sith!"

He scooted ever so slightly nearer, drawing her closer to him.

"He's just a boy." Isolder soothed. "He has no idea how to treat a woman."

"Don't you mean a girl." Jaina said, sniffing back tears she refused to shed and lifting her face to his. "I'm just a seventeen year old girl. A stupid seventeen year old girl who should have known better than to place her trust in a...a..."

"Scoundrel?" Isolder repeated.

"I was going to say twenty year old." She sniffed again, smiled and laughed lightly as she pulled the goggles from her head.

"There, that's better." Isolder smiled at her, then his face grew serious and he slowly moved closer, his lips capturing hers in an intense kiss. When he finally broke the kiss he could have sworn she was staring right at him.

"Should I go?" He asked breathlessly.

"I...I...er...I...don't know." Jaina breathed. "Are...are you mocking me?"

"No! No, of course not." Isolder took her face in his hands. "Jaina...I...I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I desire you."

"Isolder." Jaina interrupted.

"No, Jaina, I have to say this. I know there's an age gap..." His hands felt cool against the heat of her face.

"Isolder." She repeated.

"And I also know your parents are probably not going to approve..." His hands felt soft against her skin.

"Isolder!" She persisted.

"And yes I know, I _am_ still married even if in name only..." He continued.

"Isolder!" She clamped a hand over his mouth. "Will you please just shut up. And kiss me again."

Her hand left his mouth, slid behind his head and pulled his face toward hers.

Isolder smiled to himself.

_Maybe the seed planted by Solo hadn't been such a bad one after all._ He thought as he felt her tug his face to hers.

Their lips pressed together briefly before parting to allow their tongues to taste one another's. Sliding his arm around her back he pulled her to him at the same time guiding her backwards onto the sofa. He could feel her chest rising and falling against him as his mouth moved across her jawline to her earlobe, then down to her throat.

His fingers deftly unsnapping the clips keeping her jumpsuit closed. As each clip opened, his lips nipped at the soft flesh revealed until enough had been unclipped for him to ease the suit aside exposing her left breast ensconced inside a soft, cream lace camisole.

His hand lightly cupped her breast, his thumb rotating across her nipple, watching as it rose and hardened at his touch.

He could feel her fingers entwine in his hair and he smiled again as he lowered his mouth to suckle her breast through it's lace covering.

Jaina gasped and sighed Isolder's name, her back arching toward him urging him to continue. The tip of his tongue flicking across her nipple was replaced by the rough drag of his tongue then the sharp nibble of his teeth before he finally let the bud plop from his lips and he moved to smother her mouth with his.

Her moans matching his groans as her hand untangled itself from his hair to cover the hand at her breast and guide it lower to her aching loins.

Isolder abruptly broke the kiss and pulled away from her.

"Stars Jaina!" He gasped and pushed himself away from her. "What are we doing? What must you think of me?"

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, breathlessly.

"You!" He exclaimed. "Oh my sweet angel, of course not."

He rose from the sofa, straightening his clothes, clearing his throat and slowly pacing. "But that should not have happened. I have never lost control like that before. Not ever."

Jaina pulled her pilot's jumpsuit across her chest, covering herself, embarrassed.

"I don't understand." She said in genuine confusion and drew her legs up to her chest.

Isolder moved to sit beside her again and gently grasped her shoulders.

"I am _so_ sorry Jaina. I did not mean for any of this to happen." He assured her. "I want you Jaina. And I have to have you. But not here. Not like this. Not with the knowledge that your parents could walk through the door at any moment."

"I...I don't know..." She stammered. "I...I feel so confused."

"Of course you do." He agreed. "Of course you do. In one breath I'm telling you of your paramour's infidelity and in the next that I aim to replace him in your affections."

His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her burning cheeks.

"But Jaina, my feelings for you are as real as the earth and sky." He told her. "My marriage to Teneniel Djo is over. And when I return to Hapes I will petition for an annulment."

"So...so...what are you saying..." She asked, puzzled.

"I'm saying that we must think. Think about how best to move forward." He scratched his chin, nodding to himself. "Your parents will not be happy about us. Not after my pursuit of your Mother all those years ago."

"They don't have to know." Jaina told him.

"I can't...I won't ask you to lie." He said.

"Who's lying." She replied. "If they don't ask about you, then I won't tell them anything."

"No Jaina. I can't ask you to do that..." He started.

"Except you're not asking, I'm offering. Starting right now." She interrupted. "Did Mom know you were stopping by to see her?"

"I don't recall advising her of such, no." He replied.

"So, you were never here." She smiled at him. "I never saw you. You never saw me. We never did this..."

She leaned forward and kissed him fully on the lips.

"It's somewhere to start." She said.

"And the rest will come with time." He assured her.

"How long a time?" She queried. "Only five minutes ago..."

"Patience, my beautiful one." He teasingly pinched her chin, his eyes roaming her seventeen year old curves.

_She's eager. Far too eager._ He thought.

"Jaina. I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me." He looked at her, a seriousness to his face that made him look far too intense. "Have you done this before?"

"This?" She asked, a nerve twitching in her eye. "Yes."

"Jaina...?" His eyes probed hers intently.

"This, yes." She told him honestly. "All the way? No."

Isolder exhaled. How far was he prepared to push this.

"Have you any idea..." He shook his head. "The pressure...and the privilege."

"Are you angry with me?" She asked.

"I want you Jaina." He whispered. "That has not changed just because your experience thus far has been limited. And I promise you, I will make it an experience not just to remember but one to cherish. But for now, I should go."

He kissed her gently and left, checking that he was unobserved as he went.

Jaina, meanwhile, showered and dressed casually before slipping again into a healing trance. Her eyesight was without doubt improving, the darkness had been replaced by light and the shapes, although indistinct, were beginning to form if she concentrated hard enough.

Jacen arrived at the quarters while Jaina was still in her trance.

Han arrived a little after with a bag of produce and the intention of cooking dinner for his family.

By the time Leia walked through her door, dinner had been over a long time ago and the quarters were in darkness and eerily calm.

Leaning over her desk, she frowned at the array of messages placed there and wondered how many could wait until morning.

"You're awfully late." Han said, causing her to jump. Even though his voice was hushed, it still startled her. "Sorry," He added. "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't frighten me." She told him, squinting across to the room to where he lay slouched on the sofa. "It's just been so long since I came back to someone other than Threepio. Where is Threepio by the way?"

"He wouldn't take the hint. So I asked him to watch over the kids then I shut him down." Han told her.

"Where are the kids?" She asked, shaking her head.

"I figured since neither one of us is as lithe as we were twenty years ago, we were never gonna both fit on that cot you've been sleeping on. So I got the kids to top an' tail on the cot and thought we could spoon over here on the sofa." He patted the cushion and, even in the darkened room, clearly waggled his eyebrows at her. "Unless of course you want to sleep on top?"

"Don't push it flyboy!" She said crossing the room, slipping off her shoes, sinking onto the sofa with her back to him and sighing. "The kids okay?"

"Well, you know." He slipped his arm beneath her head. "They fussed about sharing the cot 'til I pointed out they'd shared a womb for the best part of nine months so a couple of nights on your cot shouldn't..."

Her head felt weighty on his arm and her soft breathing had deepened indicating she was falling asleep already.

"Hey." He spoke into her ear.

"Hmmm?" She murmured.

"Hey!" He said a little louder.

"What?" She asked through a sigh.

"You remember the first time we slept like this?" He asked, his deep voice reverberating through her back.

"Are you kidding?" She snuggled against his arm. "I'm so tired, I can't even remember who you are."

"You were pretty tired then too." He whispered. "And you kept complaining I was putting my hands where they had no place being."

"Then they probably were." She mumbled and snuggled her head against his arm.

"_I_ think you secretly enjoyed it." He teased.

"_I_ think if you don't pipe down I'm going to kill you." She said.

"I'm just saying..." He started.

"Seriously!" She turned her head toward him. "I _will_ stab you through the heart with my lightsaber if you don't quit it and let me get some sleep."

They settled comfortably against one another, a smile threatening to broaden into a grin on Han's face.

"That had better not be what I think it is in the small of my back Han Solo!" Leia threatened. "Or so help me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leia stood at the small kitchen counter, eyes still closed as she breathed in the aroma of her hot mug of strong caf.

Han had felt her slip from his side.

He'd watched her silently cross to what must surely be the smallest kitchenette in existence, smaller even than the Falcon's. Then watched as she'd checked her messages before brewing herself some caf and lean against the counter trying to find the strength to lift the cup to her lips.

As quietly as he could, not wishing to disturb her, he rose from the sofa and moved in behind her to softly wrap his arms around her waist.

"You look dead on your feet." He whispered in her ear.

"We lost three communication relays over night." She told him, leaning back into his warm embrace. "Which means there'll be another Yuuzhan Vong incursion sometime soon. Which also means there'll be another influx of refugees."

"How can I help?" He asked, slowly turning her to face him.

"It's a kind offer..." She said, shaking her head.

"I mean it." A crooked smile spreading across his face. "How can I help?"

"You could replace me in the meeting I have with a group of egotistical scientists, so I don't have to be the one to tell them they need to redouble their efforts to ensure there's enough food for everyone." She smiled.

"Okay you're right, you're on your own." He quipped.

"Thanks." Irony laced her voice.

Han perched himself against a bench and tugged her to stand between his legs, their faces now level.

"Seriously. I want to help." He said.

"You...um...sure you don't have somewhere...you know...somewhere else that you need to be?" She asked.

"Well..." He started, his eyes rolling skyward in thought. "There _was_ this really great sabaac game..."

"Ahuh!" She nodded.

He reached out and took her small hands in his.

"Ley..." He started again.

"Han, really, thank you for the offer but..." She interrupted.

"No! Leia, I have to say this." He held her hands tightly and exhaled. "Leia, I'm not going to insult you by asking you to forgive me."

"Oh Han..." Leia tried once more to interject.

"Leia, please, just let me do this." He waited and watched as she silently nodded her head, then repeated. "I'm not going to insult you by asking you to forgive me. And I know it will take more than just one night spooned together on a sofa to apologise for everything I've done and said." He hurried on before she could stop him. "And I also know all the flowers and all the chocolates and all the expensive meals in all the expensive restaurants on every planet in every Galaxy there is, could never make up for everything I've done."

"You know that for a fact huh?" She arched her eyebrow at her husband.

"My point..." He ignored her jibe. "Is that I could take you to every fancy restaurant, buy you fresh flowers every day and fill you with chocolates, it could never be enough to erase the past twelve months."

"You forgot expensive jewellery." She grinned. "You know how easily swayed I am at the sight of a sparkling diamond."

"Hey, I'm being serious here." He said and sounding serious.

"I'm sorry." She apologised. "Go on."

"Leia, I cannot conceive a future without you in my life." He spoke softly. "I repeat, I'm not going to ask you to forgive me. I doubt you ever could even if I asked. But I need to know if there is even a small chance for us. Because if there is, then I will do everything, _everything_ I can to put things right. And if there isn't...then all I want is for you to be happy. If happy is with someone else, then he's a damn lucky guy."

His mouth turned up into his trademark crooked grin.

"Do you remember what you said to me before you left that first time?" She asked him, stepping closer to him.

"I remember." He said sadly.

"You told me I was just a piece of ass to you." She removed her hands from his as his head fell to his chest in shame. "And I felt like something inside had died."

"Leia...I..." He shook his head not knowing what to say.

"Am I still just a piece of ass to you?" She asked.

"Hell sweetheart, you never were! You know that. I was stupid. I was grieving. And I was drunk." He said trying to appeal to her. "I'm not trying to make excuses. I was a stupid, drunk, grieving asshole and nobody knows that better than I do."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Leia said.

He ran a hand through his hair, his fingers settling on his beard and scratching at his chin.

"Chew...Chewie's death hit me hard. I never should have pushed you or the kids away. I know that now. And if I could turn back the chrono I would." He swallowed.

Leia reached out and took his hand, drawing it to her face and turning his palm to her lips where she planted a soft kiss to his flesh.

"I remember pushing _you_ away after Alderaan." She closed her eyes as his hand cupped her cheek. "Although, in my defence I thought you were just trying to get me into bed back then."

"You were probably right." He grinned. "Although in _my_ defence, I had probably already fallen in love with you by then too."

"But you just kept coming back for more." She nuzzled his hand, warm against her cheek.

"Did I mention that I had probably already fallen in love with you by then." His arm slipped around her waist.

"My point being, I don't think I would have gotten through those times if it hadn't been for you." She allowed him to hold her tighter. "Know what that means?"

"Is it that you had fallen in love with me by then also?" He suggested.

"It means that everybody needs somebody sometime. It took me a long time to realise it, but you had enough faith to stick by me. And just so you know..." She fell into the envelope of his embrace and tilted her face up to his. "I have enough faith to stick by you."

It was subtle, but Leia felt it...a slight shift in the Force. And though she didn't want to presume too much, part of her felt like this was a turning point. And that they were finally going to be all right.

"For as long as it takes." She added in a whisper as his lips pressed to hers.

Their kiss was as sweet as any they had ever shared.

Tender and loving.

Passionate and fiery.

And when they eventually parted for breath, each looked at the other with renewed love and affection.

"Are you two making out in the kitchen?" Jaina asked from behind them. "That is _so_ unhygienic!"

With a tired look on her face, Jaina wilted into a chair.

"Sleep well honey?" Han teased and received a playful slap from Leia for his trouble.

"I know he's my twin, but seriously, does he have to snore _so_ loudly?" Her head flopped back. "It was like sleeping with Chewie!"

Leia felt Han stiffen in her arms and with a gentle squeeze suggested he rustle up a little breakfast while she talked to their daughter.

"You taking advantage of me in the kitchen?" He whispered in her ear. "That is _so_ unhygienic!"

Leia batted at him again as she slipped from his arms and joined Jaina, sitting across from her in the small living area.

"How's the eyesight?" Leia asked.

"Well I could see you two clear enough." She said accusingly. "I told you it was only temporary."

"I'm glad. Maybe your Dad could take you by Medical later, just for a check up." Leia licked her lips nervously.

"You didn't want to talk to me about my eyesight though." Jaina said quizzically. "You're nervous."

"I'm not nervous." Her mother lied, licking her lips again.

"Yes you are." Jaina persisted. "I can feel you trembling through the Force."

"I know how that feels." Han scoffed. "Only I got to feel it through a snowsuit."

He winked at Leia as he delved into her refrigeration unit.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Leia cast a wary eye over her husband. "Something delicate."

"Oh, don't mind me." He called. "I'm just trying to make breakfast for four from food for one!"

"Okay. What did I do?" Jaina asked, arms quickly folding across her chest.

"It's about Isolder." Leia said quietly, mouthing the name.

"Wha...what about him?" Jaina's arms unfolding just as quickly.

"He told me..." Leia eyed Han again. "He told me about his coming here yesterday."

"He told you about that?" Jaina frowned.

"And I thought we should talk about it." Leia continued.

"He stopped by. So what?" Jaina challenged.

"So..." Leia took a deep breath, searching for the right words. "He said he was a little embarrassed."

"Why be embarrassed, it was no biggy!" Jaina shrugged.

"No biggy?" Leia licked her lips again and leaned towards her daughter. "He's a lot older than you. And, he's a married man."

"In name only." Jaina countered.

"In name..." Leia sighed. "How would you like it if some pretty girl your age started flirting with your father?"

"Pretty girls my age stopped flirting with Dad _a long _time ago!" Jaina replied, eyes rolling.

"Look. I just think you should be aware that he felt uncomfortable with how things turned out yesterday and he wanted me to talk to you about it." Leia explained.

"Hold on." Jaina's eyes narrowed. "He _asked_ you to talk to me?"

"Well. No, not exactly." Leia said. "He told me he was worried that you may have developed a bit of a crush on him and I offered..."

"A crush!" Jaina exploded and jumped to her feet.

"Who's got a crush?" Han asked, dropping his pretence at disinterest and joining them in the living area.

"Jaina, I don't think..." Leia started.

"If anyone's got a crush, it's him!" Jaina replied angrily.

"Who him?" Han interjected.

"Isolder." Jaina spat.

"He still got the hots for your Mom?" Han growled.

"Han, please!" Leia frowned in his direction.

"No. He's moved onto the more nubile member of the family." Jaina emulated his growl. "That means me Dad!"

"He's done what!" Han asked, a calm anger to his voice.

"He hasn't moved onto anybody." Leia insisted. "He's still married to Teneniel Djo. I know they've had their problems, but he assures me that they're working through them."

"He told me his marriage was over. _And_ he told me he was going to petition for an annulment when he returned to Hapes." Jaina reported.

"That's not going to happen honey." Leia advised. "The Queen Mother would never allow it."

"Jaina, how come you think he's got a crush on you sweetheart?" Han asked, puzzled.

"Just..." She shrugged. "I just do."

"Han, I told Isolder _I_ would deal with this." Leia told him.

"Good for you sweetheart. But I'm still asking our daughter why it is she thinks your ex-lover has a crush on her." Han answered back.

"Why must you continually call him that?" Leia snapped. "Isolder and I were never lovers. And you know that Han."

"Whatever." He dismissed. "Jaina, I asked you a question."

"It's just that...well...he's been really attentive." She answered.

"Ahuh." Han said, clearly waiting for more

"And...well...he just seemed...you know...interested. In me." She added.

"Are you sure that's how it happened Jaina?" Leia asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Han responded, planting his hands on his hips.

"Isolder stopped by my office last night just as I was about to leave and explained exactly what happened here." Leia sighed.

"He did?" Jaina looked aghast.

"Yes." Leia persisted. "That's what he was embarrassed about. What were you thinking?"

"Me?" Jaina's eyes were all but on stalks.

"Yes you." Leia glared at her. "Isolder told me that he came here with some papers for me and you virtually seduced him."

"I..." Jaina's mouth dropped open.

"Jaina?" Han looked to his daughter for explanation.

"No." She answered. "That's just not true."

"So Isolder's lying?" Leia challenged.

"Yes." Jaina answered flatly.

"That's good enough for me." Han stated.

"Well it _isn't_ good enough for me!" Leia turned her glare on Han.

"Why are you taking _his_ side over our own daughter's?" He demanded.

"I'm not trying to take anybody's side over anybody else's." She responded. "But ask yourself this, why would Isolder lie?"

"Because he can. Because he knows it will only serve to drive a wedge between us. Because he's a low down dirty rotten Sithspawn Hutt masquerading in Prince's clothing. Should I go on?" He glared back at Leia. "And ask yourself this, just why would Jaina lie?"

"Well I don't know Han." Leia replied sarcastically. "Maybe because she was caught with her proverbial pants down and didn't want her father thinking ill of her. Not that he ever would. Meanwhile, a man I knew for five minutes twenty years ago is constantly referred to as my 'ex-lover'! And you know something else Han? There are times when I wish we had slept together, because at least then you'd have reason to act so bitter instead of just sounding like a paranoid Nerfherder!"

"Will you two just stop it!" Jaina shouted, looking between her parents. "You wanna know what happened yesterday, fine I'll tell you. Isolder _did_ come here, while you were both out. We got talking and he...not me..._he_ kissed me. He told me he'd heard that Jag had moved on. He told me that I was beautiful. He told me that he desired me. And then he...not me Mother..._he_ seduced _me_. Then he got all weird and pulled away and left. That's what happened. Regardless of what he may have told you. That's the truth."

She was breathing heavily, her lower lip trembling.

"Why would he lie?" Leia asked her daughter quietly.

"I don't know Mom." She answered equally quietly. "Maybe because he thought I might brag about him coming onto me. Maybe because he knew it would drive a wedge between you and Dad. Or maybe because he was caught with his proverbial pants down and didn't want _you_ to think ill of him. Not that you ever would. And not because you harbour any romantic feelings for him either, but just because sometimes you only see the good in people. And some people can take advantage of you when you do that."

"Makes sense." Han shrugged and gave Leia a crooked grin. "If you think about it."

"When did our seventeen-year-old get so wise?" Leia sighed.

"Must be down to good parenting." Jaina smiled.

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" Han held three fingers in front of Jaina's eyes.

"Seven." She quipped.

Han pulled her into his arms and ruffled her hair.

"Dad!" She complained.

"I'll get you to Medical and assuming they discharge you, how about I get you back to Coruscant for dinner?" He asked her. "I know this really great place, serves the best nerf steaks outside of our apartment."

Leia's heart sank. Just when she thought they were turning a corner together.

"Whaddaya say Princess?" He grinned.

Leia's face, her eyes, her heart, her whole being lit up on realising it was her he was asking. Then instantly deflated.

"I can't." She said sadly. "I'm the Administrator here. I can't just up and leave."

"Why not?" Jaina pressed. "You're allowed a vacation aren't you?"

"I have responsibilities." Leia continued. "I just can't abandon them at a moment's notice."

"Tell them it's a family emergency." Jaina persisted. "We could all have dinner together and then when I rejoin Rogue tomorrow, Dad could bring you back."

Leia's eyes sparkled with temptation.

"That's a lot of fuel honey, I couldn't ask your father..." Leia started.

"Then don't." Han stated. "Tell them you're leaving."

"Did you not just hear me?" Leia queried. "Administrator...responsibilities...can't abandon them..."

"I heard our daughter suggest we go home. As a family." He said. "For the first time in a very long time. So tell them you quit. You've got a deputy don't you? Let them run the place."

Leia considered before shaking her head.

"I...I can't...just...quit..."

"Responsibilities, huh." Han said flatly.

"Yes. Actually." Leia answered sharply.

"Well. I guess you can't let those poor refugees down." He stared her down. "At the expense of your family."

"I can't believe you just said that!" Leia glared angrily at him again. "When you have _never_ had a responsibility in your life."

"You're right. You know something. You...Are...Right." Han threw his hands up in the air. "So, I'm gonna go get the son I have no responsibility for and the daughter I have no responsibility for and go back to the apartment on Coruscant, which coincidentally I also have no responsibility for. But the good news is we're gonna fly back in the Falcon which, you'll be thrilled to know, I _am_ responsible for. Actually."

He stalked off to the small bedroom where Jacen seemingly somehow through the raised voices still slept.

"Great going Mom!" Jaina hissed.

"I didn't mean..." Leia started.

"Save it Mom." Jaina sighed and bounced back onto the sofa. "For someone who cares!"

Leia followed Han into the little bedroom.

"Jacen. Could you wait with your sister in the other room, I need a word with your father." She said.

"You gonna shout some more? 'Cos, I didn't get much sleep last night for Jaina snoring and I'm real tired." He grumbled.

"Just go Jacen." She told him.

"What?" Han asked when Jacen was gone. "You thought of some other way to emasculate me?"

"I'm sorry Han. I didn't mean what I said." She apologised.

"You know." He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants. "I understand I messed up. And I will spend every day for the rest of my life apologising if that's what you want. But the thing is, I don't think that _is_ what you want. Not really. Because then, you'd have to concede a little ground. We'd be back to being equals again. And I think you kinda like being superior to me. In fact, I think you kinda like being superior to everybody."

"That simply isn't true." She said.

"Isn't it?" He raised his eyebrows in query. "You could have simply asked Jaina what happened yesterday, but no, you accuse her of trying to seduce Isolder."

"He came to me and said that he was worried they were getting too close. That Jaina was developing a crush on him." She explained. "He said that he and you had already had words over her and he was concerned what you might do if you thought there was something more intimate going on between them. And then when, as he told me, she came onto him he was terrified you would believe him responsible and potentially cause a scene."

"You could still have _asked_ her." He insisted. "You know something, nobody is more scared of the day she walks through our door with the man on her arm that she loves more than she loves me. _Nobody_. But when that day comes, I know she'll tell us honestly about it. Because that's how we brought her up. To be honest with us."

Leia sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"I feel like..." She thought carefully. "I feel like our lives are slipping away from us. And I'm a little scared Han. More than a little scared if I'm truthful. I want so badly for us to be all right again."

"Then come back with us." He reached out and gently grasped her arms. "I've already said this but I'll say it again, I'll apologise for what I've done every damn day if that's what you want. Come back with us, at least meet me half way here."

"And what if it doesn't work? What if _we_ don't work?" She asked, her voice appealing to him. "I know you tell me it wasn't my fault, but I had to stand by and watch while they took my family, my people, my whole World from me. You know that's why I was scared to let _you_ into my heart. Because I couldn't bear to love something, to love _someone_, only to have them taken from me too. You saw what I was like back then, I _can't_ go back there. I cant! At least here, I know I'm doing some good. I know I'm achieving something. I can control this. First the Alliance and then the New Republic gave me a home and a reason for living when _I_ was a refugee. I have to do this, I have to return the favour. You see that, don't you?"

"I see someone who has given and given and given the past twenty, twenty five years of her life. And I see a family that _will not_ survive as a family if you go on giving and giving and never taking anything back." He said softly and pulled her gently into his embrace, holding her lightly in his arms. "Come back, and we _will_ make it work. Stay here, and it's over for us. You know that. There'll be no way back."

He didn't wait to hear her answer. After kissing her forehead, he headed back into the living quarters and indicated for Jacen and Jaina to follow him.

Slowly Leia emerged from the small bedroom, her gaze refusing to meet his.

He nodded his acknowledgement and palmed the door open, Jacen following.

"You're not coming." Jaina stated and again Leia refused to look. "I hate you!" Jaina hissed.

The words didn't sting, it wasn't anything Leia hadn't heard before. But what shook Leia to the core was when Jaina added. "And I wish you were dead!" Before hurrying out the door to catch up with her father.

Leia sat. Deathly white and motionless.

_I wish you were dead._

And from the tone of her voice, Jaina had meant it.

Mother and daughter had, as was so often the case with mothers and daughters, shared an uneasy relationship over the years. But nothing could have prepared Leia to hear that from her child.

_I wish you were dead._

Leia stared at the still open door. Considered. Then decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaina's smile was broad and she walked with a spring to her step that said it all as she got the all clear from the medic on duty.

"I told everyone it was only temporary." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"So, we're good to go?" Han asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here." Jaina confirmed.

"You want me to call Mom first?" He checked.

"She's made her decision." Jaina said, her voice icy.

"Yeah. I guess she has." He mumbled sadly, followed his children to the hangar and boarded the Falcon, Jaina automatically taking the co-pilot seat.

"You're...you're in my seat." Jacen told her.

"Think again flyboy." She settled into the seat, adjusting it to her contours. "Eldest child's prerogative."

"Just because technically you're a few minutes older than me doesn't give you the right..." He started to argue.

"Maybe the fact that I fly for Rogue gives me that right." She stated, swivelling the chair to face him.

"I've flown with Dad for over a year. That gives me an even greater right." Jacen countered.

"What're you two arguing about?" Han asked, entering the cockpit.

"She thinks she's gonna co-pilot the Falcon." Jacen sneered.

"So let her." Han said, slipping past his son and into the pilot's chair.

"What!" Jacen exploded.

"About time she learned how to fly a decent ship." Han said, checking instruments and winking at her.

Jaina just grinned smugly at her brother who glared back at her.

"Fine." He spat. "I guess I'll go check the galley for stores now that we have an extra mouth to feed."

"Make that two extra mouths to feed." Leia announced from behind them.

Both Jacen and Han swung to face her, their smiles beaming. The smile from Jaina's face, meanwhile, faded.

"Mom!" Jacen exclaimed and flew into her hug.

"So..." Han rose and cautiously approached her. "What happened to all those responsibilities?"

"Well." Leia draped a loose arm around Jacen's waist and gave it a squeeze. "I have a fine son I gave birth to that I'm responsible for. A beautiful daughter born a few minutes before her brother that I'm responsible for. Another son...somewhere...who I haven't seen in what feels like forever that I'm responsible for. And, among others, a man I am _proud_ to call my husband. A man I promised to love, honour and cherish until death part us. So, you see, I'm being very considerate of my responsibilities. From a certain point of view."

"Jacen. See if you can't find somewhere that sells some half decent Champagne. I feel like a celebration supper tonight." Han said without taking his eyes from Leia's.

With a joyful grin and a light kiss to his mother's cheek, Jacen set off in search of additional supplies.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" Leia asked, staring intently into Han's eyes.

"Permission very definitely granted." Han grinned, staring as intently back. "What changed your mind?"

"I..." Leia's glance flicked briefly at Jaina. "I had my mind changed for me."

Han didn't miss the look but decided that for the moment, prudence was probably called for.

"But..." Leia continued. "I do need an hour."

"Hell! Take two." His grin widened and he stepped forward to take her in his arms.

"Just make sure you come on back to me...to us." He corrected, speaking into her ear.

Leia explained what she needed to do and Han listened, paying only half as much attention as he knew he really should. For the rest of his time he drank in her small frame, her delicate features, the gold band he himself had placed on the fourth finger of her left hand.

When Leia departed the Falcon, Han retook his seat beside Jaina, still smiling.

"Still got it!" He crowed.

"Dad! Seriously! You never had it in the first place." Jaina corrected.

"Get outta here!" He quipped. "She never could get enough of me. If I told you some of the times and places we'd made out, it'd turn you greyer 'n a Famian Fisherman."

"And yet the best part was always afterwards." She reminded him.

"You'll understand one day." He told her, turning to admire her profile. "And whoever he is, he's gonna be one lucky son of a Sith. Or a dead one if he hurts you." He added under his breath.

"That's great Dad." Jaina said, not listening. "Where did Mom say she was going?"

"Some meeting with some Scientists before a final handover with Cara. Why?" He asked.

"Because her determined little walk is heading in the direction of a certain Hapan Prince over there." Jaina answered, pointing out of the viewport.

Father and daughter watched as an angry stride took Leia to halt at Prince Isolder's back.

"I thought you should know," Leia said to him, "I'm leaving."

"You're what?" Isolder spun on his heels.

"Leaving." She repeated. "I just have a couple of loose ends to tie up and then Han, the kids and I are out of here."

"But...why?" He asked.

"I would have thought that was obvious. I brush aside your every advance, so you decide to try to seduce my teenage daughter. How classy! Han always said you were a low life, but I can't believe you'd stoop quite so low."

"Now hang on!" He countered. "I explained all that."

"You did." She said, big brown eyes growing bigger. "Or at least your version. Did you think Jaina wouldn't tell me what really happened. Or did you think I'd be so blinded by you're ever present kind assistance to not see what was really going on."

"_She_ came on to me!" He insisted.

"Oh really. And I suppose she forced her breast into your mouth also. Damnit Isolder her camisole's still damp from your saliva!" Leia stuck a hand on one hip, accentuating it's shape.

"All right." He finally conceded. "It was a moment of weakness. But I swear to you, the moment I came to my senses I got out of there before we ended up going too far."

"You'd already gone too far!" She exclaimed.

"I...I am but flesh and blood!" He explained.

"Yeah? Me too!" She hissed and, gritting her teeth, slammed a sharp knee forcefully into Isolder's groin.

Isolder clutched his screaming loins and collapsed to his knees, groaning.

"And if you _ever_ come near me or my family again, it will be the tip of my lightsaber connecting with your genitals and not just my kneecap!" Leia spat, turning on her heels and marching off to her next appointment.

From their vantage point in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon, Han winced whilst Jaina's mouth dropped open.

"Way to go Mom!" She stated in awe.

"That's gotta hurt!" Han muttered.

"Has anyone ever done that to you?" Jaina asked.

"Oh yeah!" Han answered, his own lower abdomen tightening in response to what he'd just seen.

"Mom?" Jaina queried.

"No. Not your Mom." Han told her. "Not yet anyway."

"So who?" Jaina asked.

"Well, you wouldn't remember it. You were just a little kid at the time." Han replied. "You came racing into our bedroom because the tooth fairy had taken the baby tooth from under your pillow, left you a credit chip in it's place and you wanted to buy a whisperkit with it. You bounced up onto the bed and caught me a good one, right in the tenderloins! Couldn't make love to your mother for a week after that."

"Oh. Sorry Dad." Jaina apologised.

"Don't be." He grinned at her. "That's when I found out what incredibly soft, healing hands your Mom has."

"Ew! Gross!" Jaina's nose wrinkled as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "But I think it was Jacen who wanted the whisperkit. _I_ wanted to buy power converters."

"Oh yeah." He recalled, his grin widening.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If there was one thing Leia couldn't abide, it was being kept waiting. Especially when she had been kept waiting for over half an hour.

Finally, with her patience ready to snap, she left her office and headed over to the laboratory where her team of Scientists were hard at work developing a new crop of genetically engineered vegetables that could resist even the harshest of weather conditions.

Not finding the Scientists there, or in the Mess Hall, or their quarters, she angrily made her way back to her office with the intention of publicly shaming them into appearing by calling for them one by one over the compound communication system. However, she was thwarted when on palming her office door open she found four of the six Scientists waiting for her.

"I've been looking all over." She told them, exasperated.

"We were...indisposed." Dr Corel said, carefully choosing his words.

Leia glanced around at the four men and felt an immediate unease. Something was wrong here.

Something was _very_ wrong here.

"Where's Oud and K'Tish?" She asked, warily.

"They'll be here momentarily." Corel smiled insincerely. "Rumour has it, you're leaving us."

He reached out and gently took her hand, guiding her over to a chair.

"We will miss you." He said. "But we understand your reasons. Your family are very dear to you, that much is obvious. However, before you go, we wanted to share something with you. A parting gift, you might call it."

Oud and K'Tish entered the office, each carrying a metre long, hand crafted wooden box.

"A leaving present? You shouldn't have." She smiled nervously, refusing the offered seat.

"How else could we explain?" Corel shrugged, his face deadly serious.

With the briefest of flicks to their ooglith masquers, all six Scientists revealed themselves to be Yuuzhan Vong.

"You will kneel before us. And you will bend to our will." He commanded as two 'scientists' forced Leia to her knees before Corel, while Oud and K'Tish removed amphistaffs and handed them around.

Corel bent low, his hideous features pressed close to Leia's face and he hissed at her "Jeedai!"

Leia heard nothing more, just that one word chanted at her over and over. And the sounds of her own stifled sobs as time after time their amphistaffs tore into her flesh, each 'bite' followed by a sizzle and burn.

She would not cry out.

She would not give them the satisfaction of hearing her agony.

She promised herself this as she slumped forward onto the floor, fingers curled into the hardwood.

She repeated the promise as she prayed for the pain to stop.

And she promised it a third time when she begged for death to take her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jace, go find your Mom would ya Son?" Han asked, his arms folded across his chest. "She's not answering my hail."

With a sigh, Jacen vacated his seat behind the co-pilot's chair currently occupied by his twin sister, Jaina.

"Tell her she's got thirty minutes and then we're outta here!" He called after his departing son.

Then Jaina felt it. Like a scream in the stillness of night.

"Mom." She mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?" Han asked.

"Mom's in trouble." Jaina told him.

"She sure as Hell will be if she doesn't get here in the next half hour!" He grumbled.

"No. I mean she's really in trouble." Jaina's breathing increased. "Pain. She's in so much pain."

"Where is she?" Han sat forward in his seat, giving Jaina his full attention.

"I don't know. Not far. I...I don't think." Jaina turned her pale face to her father. "But Dad, she's in real serious trouble!"

"Okay." Han swung into action. "We gotta think this through. We can't waste time charging all over this encampment. Where was she heading after she'd given Isolder a piece of her mind?"

"To meet some scientists..." Jaina closed her eyes trying to focus on her mother's signature. "Dad, we gotta help her..."

"But where?" He growled.

"Sshh! I'm concentrating." Jaina focussed on her mother's surroundings. Dark wood...no, dark panels of wood. Another sting of pain. Feet in front of her, beside her. She was on the floor...and that bitter sting again. And again.

"Well?" Han pushed.

"Dad please!" Jaina shushed him again.

_Come on Mom, help me find you_. Jaina thought.

As if in response, and with a supreme effort, Leia rolled onto her back.

Jaina gasped as the scene before her cleared.

"What? What is it?" Han demanded.

"The Vong! Mom's being attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. She's in her office." Jaina gasped.

"All right!" Han hit the communication system. "Jacen, you got your ears on buddy?"

"Give me a chance Dad, I've only been gone five minutes!" Jacen complained into his comm.

"Your Mom's in her office." Han said.

"I was just going to try there. I'm only a minute away." Jacen replied and switched his comm to silent.

"Negative Jace! Your Mom's being attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. Do not go in there." Han punched buttons furiously. "You hear me Jace? Jacen?"

"What is it?" Jaina queried.

"Damn that kid! He's turned his comm off." Han settled into his seat. "Strap in sweetheart, we're taking off."

"Without them?" Jaina sounded distraught.

"Falcon's faster than feet." Han's fingers flew across his control panel. "Besides, we'll need her for a fast getaway."

"Oh no!" Jaina exclaimed and grasped the co-pilot's controls, knuckles white with exertion.

"What?" Han glanced briefly at her before growling again. "_What_?"

"Jacen!" Was all Jaina could say.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jacen!" Leia cried. "No...Jacen."

"You didn't think to lock the door?" Corel asked his colleagues in astonishment.

"Go! Jacen _please_ go!" Leia pleaded

"He's another Jeedai." Oud advised.

"He's just a boy." Corel scoffed.

"But the male may be stronger than the female." Oud suggested. "We should endeavour to find out."

Corel paused for the briefest moment to consider.

And that was his mistake.

Because in that moment of hesitation, Jacen made his move. The instant Jacen had entered the room, he'd realised he was going to be no match against six. Not on his own at least. However, with the Force as his ally, he stood a fairer chance.

Reaching out through the Force, Jacen called his mother's lightsaber from her desk to his right hand and ignited it.

Corel turned his misshapen lips into a sneer and turned his attention on Jacen.

Corel's colleagues, returned to their attack on Leia who was rapidly losing consciousness as well as the will to live.

Jacen could feel his mother's resolve slipping away and at the same time felt his anger rising. And anger was not something a Jedi was supposed to feel.

The room began to crackle with electricity and from nowhere a wind began to swirl, growing in intensity until the six Yuuzhan Vong found it impossible to remain upright. One by one they tumbled, thrown back against wall and desk, window and furniture.

When Jacen was assured they were all incapacitated, he extinguished the lightsaber and attached it to his belt before rushing to his mother.

"Mom? Can you hear me, Mom?" He leaned close to her mouth but heard nothing. "Hang on in there, I'm gonna get you to safety."

Slipping an arm under her shoulders and knees, Jacen was surprised by how light his mother felt in his arms. Light though she may have been, she was still a dead weight and it was a struggle for him to carry her at speed.

Using the Force, he commanded the door aside to allow their exit and jammed the lock shut when they were safely on the other side. He was confident his mother's attackers would not be in any position to follow any time soon, but better to err on the side of caution.

With his mother sprawled in his arms, Jacen hurried along corridor after corridor until he finally burst out into the bright afternoon sunshine.

An involuntary smile broke across his lips at the sight of the Falcon settling on the ground before him, his breathing was rapid but in spite of the adrenaline rush he was feeling, his knees buckled and he crumpled to the ground still clutching his mother in his arms.

In seconds Han was in front of them both, replacing his son's arms with his own.

"I got her Jacen." he yelled over the sound of the Falcon. "Go. _GO_!"

With enormous effort, Jacen staggered to his feet and set off for the Falcon's boarding ramp.

Han knew time was of the essence, however, he paused long enough to take in Leia's injuries.

Her legs were a bloody pulp, so much so that Han found it impossible to distinguish between torn flesh and torn fabric.

Han swallowed back his fear and anger, pushed to his feet and followed Jacen up the boarding ramp and into the ship's single medical bunk.

Placing Leia gently on the bunk, he stepped back a moment to try and assess her mutilated legs.

"How..." He started.

"I'll look after her. You need to fly the Falcon." Jacen stated.

"Fly...yeah, fly..." Han breathed.

"Dad!" Jacen shook his father's shoulders. "We have to get her to a Medical Facility. Fast!"

"You...you look after her." He said, nodding. "I'm gonna get us outta here."

Han turned and raced to the cockpit, throwing himself into the pilot's chair.

"You been keeping her warm for me?" Han asked Jaina. "'Cos I need you to find us a Medical Facility. A real good one. And real fast."

"Is she...she gonna be all right?" Jaina asked, stealing a sidelong glance and taking in her father's blood-soaked clothing.

"She is if I have any say in it!" He answered. "You got those co-ordinates yet?"

"I'm checking." She returned to scanning for somewhere suitable.

"Come on, come on!" He snapped.

"There's only...Coruscant." She finally told him.

"Coruscant's too far. Look again!" He growled.

"I'm not an idiot Dad, I know how to read a starchart!" She angrily answered back. "Coruscant has the best Medical Facility and it's the closest. That's why they put the refugees out here in the first place, because there's nothing around here for the Yuuzhan Vong to want."

"But..." He angrily ran a hand through his hair. "Coruscant's ten hours away. There's gotta be somewhere closer."

"Why aren't we moving?" Jacen called, racing into the cockpit.

"We're ten hours from anywhere." Jaina answered sullenly.

"Ten hours!" Jacen swallowed, thinking. "There's nothing closer?"

"Hey! I earned my place in Rogue, they didn't give it to me because of my name." Jaina exploded. "I checked the starcharts and there is _nothing_ closer. But you go ahead, feel free to look for yourself."

"We're taking a medic." Han announced. "Jace, contact the Med Centre and tell them we want a medic."

"Dad, they're not gonna..." He started.

"We're taking a medic and they're gonna give us one." He barked. "And you tell them that from me."

Jaina and Jacen exchanged a quick glance before Jacen turned to his communication system and contacted the Refugee Medical Centre. Meanwhile, Han piloted the Falcon as close as he could in order to pick up the medic while Jaina set Coruscant's co-ordinates into the navicomputer.

"Okay." Jacen breathed. "I got them to agree to let us have a medic...of sorts."

"I don't care if he's an intern, just go get him aboard." Han grumbled.

"It's not really a 'he' Dad. It's..." Jacen started.

"Her then. What do I care? Just get her on board so we can get under way." He told his son.

Jacen opened his mouth to correct him. Decided against it and headed for the boarding ramp whilst Han slipped to the Med Bunk to see how Leia was doing.

Jacen had wrapped her legs in clean dressings, administered a sedative and a host of other stabilising meds. A breath mask covered her face feeding oxygen to her lungs.

"Hang on in there sweetheart. Just hang on in there." Han told her, dropping to his knees beside the bunk.

A clatter of feet behind him confirmed the arrival of the medic and Han rose to his feet to greet her.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" He cursed.

"Sorry Dad, they said he was all they could spare." Jacen apologised. "The rest are involved in the evacuation of the planet."

"Fine!" Han spat. "Just keep out from under my feet. You got that Goldenrod?"

Han pushed past Jacen and Threepio and hastened to the cockpit.

"What did I do?" Threepio wailed.

"Don't sweat it Threeps." Jacen soothed and guided him into the tiny medical bay.

In the cockpit, Han retook his seat and splayed his fingers across the control panel.

"Dad?" Jaina prompted when he didn't move. "Dad? You okay? Is...is it Mom?"

"I need you to listen to me. It's supposed to be a ten hour flight to Coruscant. I want you to get us there in under nine. _Well_ under nine." He spoke softly.

"Nine!" Jaina exclaimed.

"I know I don't say it nearly often enough, but I love Leia. And you like her too, you know you do." He continued.

"Dad?" Jaina queried.

"So, you listening to me baby? We get there in less than nine hours. My wife makes a full recovery. I don't get to tell our kids their Mom won't be there for any of those life-changing moments they still have to experience and you..." He took a deep breath. "You get that new calibration system I been promising you for the past seven years. So whaddya say, huh honey?"

He skilfully manoeuvred the Falcon from the planet surface and as soon as they were at the co-ordinates, punched her into hyperspace.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo figured a brand new calibration system would set him back a pretty credit or two, but as he watched his wife being rushed into Coruscant's premiere Medical Centre he didn't care a jot.

All he cared about was that she was finally receiving the medical attention she so desperately needed.

Jacen and, though it grieved him to admit it, Threepio had taken exceptional care of Leia on the journey from the Duro system. And the Falcon had, probably for the first time since Han had become her Captain, positively powered her way home.

It was only after their arrival on Coruscant that Jaina was able to see how badly her Mother had been injured. And it was only then that she feared she might not have chance to tell her how sorry she was for all that she had said.

"What in the name of all that's Holy happened to her?" Mon Mothma asked, aghast as they all swept into the Med Centre.

"No offence." Han snarled, knowing he was about to offend. "But not right now, okay?"

"Was it some kind of animal attack?" She persisted.

"Look!" Han scratched at a non-existent itch on his brow. "When I know she's out of danger, we'll answer all o' your questions. But until then, stay out of my way!"

"Captain, this is important!" She snapped.

"No!" He angrily turned on her. "What is important lady, the _only_ _thing_ that's important, is lying in that room without her family around her. Now we can go on debating this or me and my children can be by her bedside, because know this, if she di...if she doesn't make it and we are not with her I will never..._never_...forgive you!"

"We'll talk later." Mon Mothma nodded and left.

"Wow! Dad!" Jaina smiled in awe. "You really kicked her butt."

"Yeah. Well that Huttspit never approved of me. Thought I was 'below' your Mom. She was instrumental in her support of Isolder's proposal of marriage and her condemnation of mine." Han told her as they trailed into the Medical Centre.

"Captain Solo?" A medical droid asked.

"Where's my wife?" He answered.

"Are you Captain Solo?" the droid requested.

"Where's my wife?" He repeated.

"Captain Solo?" A female medic called.

"Is there an echo in here?" He asked.

"I'm Dr Ziel." She held out her hand to him, which he ignored.

"Where's my wife?" He asked her.

"She's being well cared for, I assure you." She motioned for him to sit, which he also ignored. "It would really help if we knew what happened to her."

"I guess...I guess I can help you with that." Jacen stepped forward.

"My son, Jacen." Han introduced.

"Jaina." Jaina said, when Ziel glanced in her direction. "Jacen's sister. Can I see Mom?"

"Not right now, I'm sorry Jaina." Ziel said with a smile and turned her attention to Jacen. "Right young man, I need to know what happened. In as much details as possible."

Jacen took a breath and started to recount all the events in his Mother's office a little over nine hours before.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han, Jacen and Jaina Solo entered their apartment on Coruscant in stunned silence.

Dr Ziel and her team had taken the information supplied by Jacen and formulated a care plan which they felt optimistically would dramatically improve their chances of at least saving Leia's life. Whether they could save her legs, would be for another day.

Inside the apartment Luke and his wife Mara Jade Skywalker and the remaining Solo child, Anakin, waited anxiously for news.

"What are they saying?" Luke asked, with a man-hug for Han and Jacen and a more prolonged embrace of Jaina.

"Not much." Han grumbled. "The usual medical-psycho-babble. They didn't give much away."

"How are you holding up?" Mara asked. "You all look exhausted."

"We made stew. It's not much, but I don't suppose you've eaten in forever either." Luke smiled weakly.

"I'm not very hungry." Han said, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Me either." Jaina and Jacen said at the same time, then looked at one another as their stomachs growled.

"That settles it," Mara confirmed, "I'm not letting Skywalker here slave over a hot burner and have his hard work go down the garbage chute. Sit. Skywalker will dish up."

"Yes Ma'am." Luke whispered in her ear, a sparkle lighting his blue eyes.

Han took the seat at the head of the table, Jaina to his right with Jacen beside her. Anakin took the seat opposite his father at the dining table, Mara to Anakin's right leaving the seat to Han's left for Luke, which he took after placing a bowl of steaming stew in the middle of the table.

"Are we serving ourselves?" Mara teased her husband.

_You're pushing it_. He thought at her with equal torment.

They sat, the six of them, in virtual silence but for the occasional sound of a spoon against a dish.

Luke and Mara exchanged nervous glances.

"She's going to die." Jaina finally stated.

"Mom's gonna die?" Anakin asked, shocked.

"No she's not! Nobody's saying that Anakin." Han growled and glowered at Jaina.

"They're not saying she's not going to die." Jaina added.

"Nobody is saying that!" Han repeated forcefully and looking pointedly at Jaina.

"Jacen, maybe you could tell us what happened back there." Luke suggested, hoping to divert attention.

"Do I gotta?" Jacen asked.

"Yes you gotta." Han snapped. "Telling your Uncle Luke might help him come up with something to help your Mom's Doctors."

"I already went through it with you. And the Medics. And Mon Mothma! And tomorrow she wants me to talk to a whole bunch of Generals about it." Jacen slumped back in his seat.

"It's okay Jacen, it can wait." Luke reassured the sullen boy.

"No, it's not okay." Han barked. "You tell your Uncle what happened."

"What's the point. She's going to die anyway. I know she is." Jaina said, her voice quiet.

"She is _not_ going to die!" Han dropped his spoon on the table. "What has gotten into you Jaina?"

"I said some stuff. Stuff I should never have said." She swallowed back her emotions. "And I can't even tell her how sorry I am."

"They wouldn't let us see her." Anakin spoke to his father. "When we arrived, we contacted the Medical Centre, but they wouldn't let us see her."

"They wouldn't let us see her either Son." Han told him sadly.

Beneath the table Mara gently squeezed Luke's hand as each of the Solo's sat, their heads bowed.

"They have her in a bacta tank though, right?" Mara asked, trying to lighten the mood. "That stuff'll soon get her back on her feet again."

_Great choice of words Sweetheart._ Luke thought at her.

"Figuratively speaking at least." Mara added.

"She's..um..she's not breathing by herself, so they got her on this respirator thing." Han explained. "They said they can't put her in bacta until she can breathe unaided."

"You did well to get here as quickly as you did." Luke commented.

"Yeah. I owe the Falcon big time." Han managed a brief glimpse of his quirky smile. "You know, this stew's real good."

Luke wanted to point out that he hadn't touched even a mouthful but knew his brother-in-law was just making conversation.

"Amazing what you can do with some leftovers." Luke explained.

"I've lost count of the number of times she's scolded me over the years for flying too fast or too close to comets or with just vapours for fuel." Han stared into his bowl. "Never figured it'd be her..."

"Hey!" Mara admonished. "Leia's not going anywhere. Let's keep a little optimism around the table shall we?"

"It's just..." Han sighed. "It feels so wrong, you know? I'm older, it should be me to go first."

"And who's to say it still won't be?" Mara asked. "You fly too fast, too close to comets and with only vapours for fuel. You're a walking disaster area."

Mara gave him a heartfelt smile.

"I know what they wanted!" Jacen said suddenly, sitting upright.

"Jacen?" Luke asked.

"The Vong! I know what they wanted." He blurted.

"Okay honey, slow down and tell us." Mara said softly.

"I knew Mom was in trouble even before I got to her office. I could feel through the Force that there was something wrong." He took a breath and licked his lips before continuing. "Soon as I got to the door I could hear her. I thought she was just upset at first, had another row with Dad or something."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence!" Han said reproachfully.

"In the office Mom was on the floor and they were kind of hitting her...no, more like just touching her with these amphistaffs." Jacen fell quiet.

"I know it's painful Jacen." Mara spoke softly. "But you'll feel better for doing this."

"She was in so much pain..." He told her. "She wanted me to go, but...but I couldn't have just left her there."

Han's lips twitched, remembering how he couldn't have just left her to her fate on Hoth.

"They were kind of chanting at her." Jacen said. "Same word, over and over."

"What was the word?" Luke wanted to know.

"Jedi. Only they pronounced it Jeed-eye." Jacen answered.

"Yeah, they do that." Luke nodded. "I don't know why."

"Because they hate us." Jaina suggested.

"They don't hate us Jaina. They just don't understand us." Mara corrected.

"They do now. Kind of." Jacen said. "I've been puzzling over something they said. After Mom told me to go, one of them suggested I might be stronger than her and that they should find out."

"Hmm." Jaina grunted. "They picked on the wrong Solo when it comes to physical strength."

"Leave your brother alone." Han chided.

"They weren't talking about physical strength. They were talking about Jedi strength." Jacen advised.

"Yeah, well they still picked on the wrong Solo!" Jaina countered.

"I said to leave your brother alone!" Han growled, scowling at his daughter.

"So...you think they were testing your Mother's Jedi strength. Why?" Mara queried.

"Mom said she'd got to meet with some Scientists. When I got to her office she was surrounded by Yuuzhan Vong, who I guess had been undercover as those scientists." Jacen started unravelling the pieces of the puzzle in his head. "They knew her as a Jedi, but they didn't know her well enough to know she wasn't fully trained. They just thought Leia Organa Solo, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker's sister, so she must be a Jedi too."

He looked around the table at his family.

"Don't you see? They were looking for the Jedi's weakness." He continued. "They must have figured if their amphistaffs could kill her then they could kill all of us."

"Leaving the rest of the Galaxy defenceless." Luke nodded.

"But...it's not like they're gonna be telling anyone. I mean, you killed them right?" Anakin put in.

"You'd think that Anakin wouldn't you." Jaina said sarcastically.

"That's enough Jaina." Han barked.

"But no, our brother is too compassionate for that. He just 'incapacitated' them, then turned tail and ran." She folded her arms, smugly.

"With our Mother in my arms!" Jacen argued.

"I said that's enough!" Han slammed his fist onto the table. "Both of you stop it. Stop it right now!"

The room fell silent.

Luke hated seeing his family so torn apart. It had started with Chewbacca's death and now, if Leia didn't survive, he wasn't sure if the rest of his family would either.

Under the table, Mara gave her husband another knowing and reassuring squeeze.

"You don't understand." Jacen finally stated, unable to keep quiet a moment longer. "I had to use _the Force_ to get Mom out of there."

"Oh well whoopie for you!" Jaina exclaimed.

"I will _not_ tell you again Jaina." Han said through clenched teeth, the calmness in his voice belying the anger he was feeling.

Jaina sullenly prodded her now lukewarm stew, before looking over at Mara.

"Aunt Mara, can I ask you something?" Jaina asked.

"Of course sweetie. Anything." Mara smiled at her.

"When will your baby come?" Jaina queried.

"Okay, that does it!" Han shot out of his chair, toppling it to the floor behind him before yanking Jaina from her seat and hauling her halfway across the room. "Now you listen to me young lady. You wanna be angry with me for hurting your Mom, that's fine, you be angry with me. But you _don't_ take it out on your Mom, you _don't_ take it out on your brothers and you sure as _Hell_ _do not_ take it out on your Aunt Mara. Now you apologise to her. You hear me?"

"But...I didn't do anything." Jaina confronted.

Han's face contorted and his nostrils flared. "You know how sick your Aunt has been. And you know damn well that she can't..." He lowered his voice and his body to look Jaina straight in the eye. "You know she can't have kids."

Mara felt her husband stiffen beside her, felt her own stomach knot. The atmosphere here was intolerable. And it was time she changed that.

"Well...actually..." Mara said softly, her hand covering Luke's.

They had agreed their pregnancy should remain secret, not only in view of Mara's delicate state of health, but also because they were only just digesting the news themselves. She should have guessed Jaina would uncover the truth.

Han turned slowly to look over at them.

Mara, smiling sweetly. Luke, the colour of Tamarrian Blood Oranges.

"You're..." He pointed from Mara to Luke and back. "You're on the nest?"

"Spoken as only Han Solo knows how." Luke commented. "Yes. We're 'on the nest' as you put it."

"But, it's not common knowledge." Mara jumped in. "Not yet. Not until we're sure..."

She looked nervously at Luke.

They'd also agreed to remain positive.

To not think how her illness might affect their unborn child.

To not consider that their joy might be short lived.

"We just wanted to wait a while. You understand?" Luke said, placing a protective arm around his spouse.

"Well sure." Han answered. "But...well...Hell, come here!"

Han tightly hugged Mara to him, pressing a congratulatory kiss to her cheek and vigorously pumped Luke's artificial hand up and down.

"Now this calls for a celebration!" He grabbed a bottle of brandy from the side.

"I can't." Mara told him, her hand against her abdomen.

"And I don't." Luke said.

"Yeah. Well I guess I shouldn't." Han grumbled, eyeing the bottle disappointedly.

Then he righted his chair and sat back at the table.

"Aw, this is such great news. I'm thrilled for you. Really I am." He beamed. "You wait 'til Leia hears this, she'll be so pleased. She's been rooting for you two all along. I mean, I said to her, Honey I said, that kid's lucky to get his _lightsaber_ up let alone anything else."

Luke gave Mara an embarrassed smile.

"Looks like I was wrong." Han added.

"Looks like you were." A quiet, female Solo voice said as she retook her seat.

Han felt himself shrink in his chair.

Leaning over he squeezed his daughter's hand.

"Looks like I owe you a massive apology." He said to Jaina.

"Save it!" She told him, brushing his hand away. "Save your apologies for..."

"Mom!" All three Solo's children blurted in unison.

Han looked puzzled for only an instant as he first felt, then heard the communicator in his pocket.

"Do I wanna get that?" He mumbled, fishing in his pocket.

"She's not dead. We'd know if she was dead. Wouldn't we?" Anakin asked.

"I don't feel her!" Jaina exclaimed and sucked back a sob.

"Solo here." Han announced, pushing to his feet and striding into the secure communication room to take the conversation.

"Jaina." Luke spoke softly. "Clear your mind. You're clouding the Force with your feelings."

She nodded, trying to stay calm.

When Han returned slowly to the living area, looking shaken, everyone rose, looking to him for news.

"She's...she's awake." He reported to a chorused sigh of relief.

He caught Jaina's briefest of glances toward the apartment door and anticipated her exit.

Jaina was slender and lithe and moved quickly, but Han's long strides and strong arms soon gripped hers blocking her way.

"I have to see her!" Jaina gasped. "I have to tell her that I'm sorry."

"You're not the only one with things to apologise for." He told her, pulling her into his embrace.

"_Please_ Dad!" She sobbed into his chest.

"We'll all go." He told her, looking to the rest of his family for confirmation. "But you can't just go racing at her. She's still very sick and you can't go smothering her. You hear me Jaina?"

He felt her nod against his chest, felt the heave of her body as she fought back her emotions.

"Okay then." He said and curled an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a hovercab to the Medical Centre, they all waited nervously for Dr Ziel to come to them.

Han's patience was starting to wear thin when she finally arrived. The smile only a doctor ever wore, pasted to her face.

"Where is she?" Han asked.

"Captain Solo, sorry for keeping you waiting." Ziel said, again offering him her hand.

"Where is she?" He repeated.

"Captain, please." Ziel said and made a point of showing him her hand again.

With an intake of breath, Han gave her hand one firm shake.

"Now. Where is she?" He asked.

Ziel glanced around the group and inwardly sighed.

"I'm not trying to obstruct you Captain. Really I'm not." She continued to smile.

"Good. Then you can tell us where she is." Han snapped.

"It's just that I think I should explain a few things before you go in." She went on.

"Ma'am, no offence, but if you don't move your ass out of my way I am going to knock it clear into another Galaxy." He stated.

"I'm simply thinking of your children Captain." Ziel explained pointedly. "The intensive therapy centre can look a little scary, but I want to reassure you there's nothing to be afraid of."

Han bit back his anger and nodded his understanding.

"I know. I'm sorry." He offered her his hand. "Captain Solo. And you must be Doctor Ziel."

Ziel took his hand, shook it firmly and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you. Though obviously I wish it was under different circumstances." Ziel said and turned her attention to the rest of the group.

"Luke Skywalker, Leia's brother." Luke introduced himself and indicated Mara. "My wife, Mara."

Ziel smiled again and then turned to the Solo children.

"Jaina and Jacen I know." She said. "But this handsome young man is?"

"My youngest, Anakin." Han told her and leaned close to her ear. "Don't flatter him, he's at that age."

"Ah!" She acknowledged before speaking to them. "Now I know none of you are babies, but let me explain what it is you're going to see in the centre. Your mother is now breathing for herself, which is good news. It means, we may be able to move her to a bacta tank shortly which will start to heal those awful wounds to her legs. As it is, she's covered from her waist to her feet by a protective cage. This isn't nearly as worrying as it may appear, it's just so we can keep her legs elevated and at the same time stop anything from accidentally knocking into them. The cage is covered, so that we can maintain a sterile environment and that means you're not going to actually see her legs. In addition, she has monitors attached and, even though she _is_ breathing for herself, we're keeping her airways open and augmenting her oxygen intake." Ziel looked at the faces of the Solo children then their father and finally the Skywalkers. "And I have to ask you finally, to please remember that Leia is still very, very unwell. I'm asking that you stay just for just a few minutes. Everybody okay with that?"

"We get it." Han told her. "We just want...we _need_ to see her."

"I understand." Ziel said. "Follow me."

Han gave Jaina a loving squeeze.

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go show your Mom how much she means to us." He said to her with a wink.

Dr Ziel guided them into Leia's room where Han was stunned at the sight of his wife.

Supported by two shallow pillows, she was paler than he'd ever seen her. Even paler than in the early days of their establishment of Hoth as a fully active Rebel base.

Ashen. That was the colour he'd heard used to describe someone who looked like Leia.

Her eyes, red rimmed and shadowed by dark circles, just added to the sorry look she gave them as her head flopped weakly in their direction.

And that moment of pause gave Jaina her opportunity. Slipping from her father's arm, she flew to her mother's side, sobbing as she tried desperately to grab onto her mother.

"I'm so sorry Mom." Jaina gasped between sobs. "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant anything I said. Not a word of it, not one single word."

"Jaina." Han chided, tugging at her to release her mother.

"You know that don't you?" Jaina continued, clinging on. "You know I never meant it. I love you Mom. I love you so much!"

"Jaina, come on." He gently pulled her away. "Give her some space honey."

"I'm so, so sorry Mom. Please, _please_ don't die." Jaina continued as Han pulled her away and once more into his embrace.

"H...Han..." Leia rasped.

Jaina reluctantly let him step to her mother's side. He leaned down to Leia, taking her hand in his and curling his arm over her head to stroke her hair.

"Hey beautiful." He said to her, with his usual crooked smile.

Her eyes fluttered, her breath coming in short gasps.

"H...Han...the...children..." She whispered.

"They're all here honey." He told her, releasing her hand long enough to wave their children forward before gripping it again. "See? Jaina and Jacen are here, along with Anakin. You were only saying the other day you couldn't remember the last time you'd seen him. Remember? Look how tall he's grown. Long legs too, just like his Dad."

"H...Han..." She breathed, her eyes rolling as she tried to focus on Jaina beside her father, Anakin beside Jaina and Jacen at the foot of her bed.

"Luke and Mara are here too." He continued, exuberantly. "And guess what. No, there's no point, you'll never guess. So I'm just gonna have to tell you. They're having a baby."

"H...an..." Her hand tugged at him.

"Yeah, I know, never thought it was gonna happen did ya!" He grinned.

"Need...need you to p...to promise me...something..." She wheezed.

He released her hand again to gently sweep his palm around her brow and caress her cheek.

"Anything." He agreed, placing a warm, tender kiss to her forehead.

"Promise..." She took a breath and placed her hand lightly against his cheek. "That you...that you'll take care...take good care of the...of them for me."

Her hand slid from his cheek and he caught it, drawing her fingers to his lips to kiss them.

"What are talking about? We'll look after them together sweetheart." He soothed. "Same as we always have."

"Dad..." Jaina started tugging his arm.

A monitor beeped. Then beeped again.

"Dad!" Jaina sounded more urgent.

"What?" He turned to his daughter, her face stricken.

And then the monitor sounded a continuous alarm as Jaina couldn't hold back her cries a moment longer.

Han swung back to Leia, her eyes closed, her breathing laboured and becoming more and more shallow.

"Leia?" He queried to the sound of Jaina crying behind him.

Dr Ziel raced around the bed to the monitor, checking it's readout and ordering everyone to leave.

"Leia?" Han repeated as comprehension dawned. "NO! No, no, no, no, _no_."

His hands cupped her cheeks, his face pressed to hers, his nose rubbing hers as it so often had in a silent Corellian declaration of love.

Then he turned angrily.

"Luke? Mara?" He looked from one shocked face to the other. "Can't you do something? I mean, what is the _point_ of you people if you can't _do_ anything!"

He swung back to his wife.

"Come on Ley! You're stronger than this. You know you are." Taking her face again, he pleaded with her motionless body, his usual Corellian strength and resolve crumbling as his own tears flowed. "_Please_. You're stronger than this!"

And then somehow, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

Anakin stepped backwards from the bed, straight into his Aunt Mara's waiting arms, burying himself in her comforting embrace.

Dr Ziel dropped Leia's bed horizontal, depressed an alarm calling for assistance.

Han, for the first time in his entire life, cried openly until the anguished sobs of his daughter reminded him that there were others who needed his strength.

Then he released his wife in order to pull their daughter to him, to let her cry uncontrollably in his arms.

And at the end of the bed, Jacen stood watching the scene unfold before him having replayed his mother's attack over and over in his mind.

The amphistaffs, with their snake-like heads, slicing into her legs.

The flesh torn ragged, the blood oozing forth, the sound of his mother's muffled cries.

He focussed on the amphistaffs some more.

Slowed down their movements in his mind.

Observed that the heads were more than just snake-like. They actually transformed in the instant they touched his mother's skin, from an inanimate open snake-like mouth, to a very animate orifice from which something akin to a tongue flicked forward spewing a liquid into the open wound. In his head, he replayed those moments, observing them closely.

Listening intently.

The amphistaff dipped.

The flesh ripped apart.

The split tongue dripping venom.

His mother's stifled cry.

And suddenly his confusion was replaced by understanding.

As he gazed down at the life draining from his mother's body, his understanding deepened.

Her pain had been accentuated when the tongue of the 'staffs slavered her wounds with...with...with what?

With poison!

Poison which was now invading the rest of her body.

Destroying her organs.

Stealing her life.

And, he reasoned with himself, if he could see what was happening then he could reverse it.

To his left, Luke stood by Mara's side his head bowed.

Mara held Anakin to her chest.

Close by the bed, Han rocked Jaina in his arms, a comfort both for himself and for her.

To Jacen's right, Dr Ziel was ordering medical staff to her side and repeating her request to clear the room.

Before him, Leia Organa Solo tenaciously, if barely, clung to her life.

And Jacen believed he could change that.

Summoning the same support from the Force he had sought on first finding his Mother under attack, seemingly from nowhere a swirling wind began to surround the bed encasing both Leia and Jacen inside.

Luke felt the stir in the Force first.

It took him a moment to recognise it, thinking it emanated from Leia initially. Then he realised it was Jacen not Leia and it puzzled him.

"Jacen?" He queried.

The wind continued to whip around her bed as Leia's breathing slowed further. Though this was not caused by any effects of the poison invading her body, this was as a result of Jacen slowing her system.

"Jacen?" Luke queried again until the boy glanced over in his direction before returning his intense stare to his mother.

In that moment, Luke glimpsed a vision of the future. A lightsaber. A scream. A sense of loss, of pain unparalleled. Just as he had felt when Jacen and Jaina were still babies within their mother's womb.

In the next instant the wind became a raging cyclone, twisting and circling around the room. It's speed and ferocity forcing Dr Ziel to the floor. Luke instinctively turned his body to protect Mara, despite the voice in his head telling him she was doing just fine, and guided her and Anakin to the floor. Making them as compact as his could. Han called Jacen's name and curled Jaina tighter into the safety of his embrace.

As the wind continued to howl, Han drew his frightened child further into his protection and similarly to Luke forced his daughter to the floor so that he almost entirely covered her body with his own.

Anything that was not secured was being tossed around the room.

Something sharp and very heavy struck Han's shoulder. He cried out with pain but determined to keep his daughter safe no matter what the cost to himself.

And all the time, Jacen was focused on his mother.

Seeing the path of the poison within her, halting it's progress, reversing it's course.

Jacen became only vaguely aware of his surroundings. It was as if he was no longer in the same dimension as everyone or everything else.

Luke, protecting his wife, nephew and unborn child and Han likewise protecting his daughter shouted queries to one another but neither could hear the other clearly, nor truly explain what was happening.

Jacen leaned forward and gripped the edge of the bed, exhaustion threatening to overtake him. But he was not about to give up.

He compelled the Force to expel the poison from his mother's body through any and every available pore, cavity or outlet.

He could see it leeching from her, just a trickle at first and then in a gush.

Jacen was panting, his strength nearly spent.

His eyes glazed, he was beginning to weaken. But he was so close, he could feel it. Could feel that the toxins were all but eliminated.

Finally, when his mother gulped back a rasping lungful of air he knew she would be all right. Then, and only then, he allowed himself to collapse to the floor barely conscious.

As the torrent had begun, so it abated.

The howling wind died to nothing and as Han and Jaina, Luke, Anakin and Mara and Doctor Ziel started to untangle themselves and rise from their crouched positions, Leia's monitor beeped a steady sinus rhythm.

With some considerable effort, Dr Ziel cleared the room and again called for her medical team to assist her.

In the corridor, Han had suggested Luke take Mara back to the apartment to rest. Mara had argued she was feeling absolutely fine, but Han had insisted.

Accepting that their presence was not required, Luke and Mara returned to the apartment as suggested.

"You have any idea what just happened." Mara asked of Luke.

"No." He said, unconvincingly. "No idea at all."

"I don't believe you." She stated.

"Mara..." He started.

"No Luke. I won't be coddled!" She told him.

"Until I talk to Jacen, I don't want to speculate." He explained.

"Very well." She said. "We'll talk about it _after_ you have spoken to Jacen. But don't think this is over Skywalker. For now, I'm going to bed. Care to join me?"

She extended her hand, a faint smile playing on her lips.

"You know, if you don't mind, I think I'd rather stay up a while. Think things through." He said.

She smiled her understanding and went to bed alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Medical Centre, the Solo's waited for Dr Ziel to allow them back into Leia's room.

Han sat silently staring at the floor. Anakin had curled onto the seat beside him, his head resting on his father's thigh. Jaina lay the other side of him, her arms held tightly around his torso, her head uncomfortably crooked against his chest. Occasionally she would gulp back a sob, at which times Han would turn his face and kiss her head tenderly. Jacen, now recovered, stood against the wall opposite sensing his brother's weariness; his sister's upset; his father's fears and through it all his mother's continued discomfort. Not the agony she'd felt previously, but she was still in some pain. But there was nothing more he could do, he knew that.

After what felt like an eternity, Dr Ziel appeared before them and they all stood to hear her verdict.

"Well, don't ask me how, but she's improving." She reported to sighs and joyous laughter.

"Can we see her?" Jaina asked excitedly.

"She's sedated, she won't know you're there. But I see no reason why you can't sit with her." She agreed. "However, we have had to move her to an adjoining room. Her previous room was too badly damaged to keep her there."

Dr Ziel indicated the way for them and Jaina would have been first through the door if Han had not pulled her back.

"Now we know she's all right, I think you and your brothers should go home. Get some rest." He told her.

"I want to see her." Jaina said.

"And you will. Soon as she wakes up." He confirmed. "But you heard what the Doctor said, she's sedated. She doesn't need us all to be there."

"But..." Jaina started.

"I'll call you when she wakes." He interrupted. "Hell, you'll probably know before I do. But right now, _I_ need to be with her." He gently caressed his girl's cheek. "Understand?"

"You tell her you love her, you hear me?" She whispered in his ear as she strained upward to hug him.

He smiled and tipped her a wink before pushing into Leia's new room. She looked marginally better than she had when he'd seen her last. Propped up in bed and her face covered by a breath mask, Leia's waist and legs remained encased inside a protective cage.

Han circled her bed, pulled out one of it's fixed swivel stools and sat, watching her chest rise and fall with each measured breath. Her face was turned a little towards him and he tried to take in her features. Even in her present state, she was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes. She had given him three incredible children and twenty years of memories.

And he had come so very close to throwing it all away.

Chewie would have been furious with him.

He took her hand, drew her fingers to his lips and kissed them closing his eyes as he did so.

"I love you Leia." He told her. "Jaina wanted me to be sure to tell you. But you know that already don't you sweetheart. You've always known it."

He sat forward, held her hand to his cheek. "And I will love you until the day I die. But, of course, you already know that too, don't you?"

He sighed. "So here's the deal. You get through this. And I swear to you, _I sear to you_, we _will_ come though this and we _will_ be strong again."

Han sat with Leia throughout the night, soothing her, reflecting on their memories both good and bad.

He'd been unaware of drifting off to sleep but asleep he must have been, he realised, as he could feel the sunlight warming his cheeks and Leia's fingers toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. On their all too brief honeymoon, he and Leia had laid together luxuriating in the warm evening sunshine and the knowledge of an utterly unobserved holiday apartment.

He had persuaded her to skinny-dip with him with a mischievous waggle of his eyebrows.

She'd initially resisted, but after he had repeatedly assured her that their apartment was secure she had finally relented and agreed.

They'd gone swimming together, naked. Kissed each other, tenderly. Explored one another, intimately. Laid by the pool, in the warm sunshine to dry. And they had made love.

Oh, how they had made love!

But what he remembered most, was the feeling of her fingers in his hair. Did she know, he wondered, how deliciously sexy that sensation was.

He didn't want to wake up, didn't want to break the spell. But slowly he started to open his eyes. His neck was twisted awkwardly and he could feel as well as hear the crunching of tendons as he tried to straighten.

He also felt Leia's hand on his neck. Not in a dream this time. He could feel it for real.

Blinking himself awake, he sat upright and looked down on his now awake wife.

A smile spread rapidly across his face and he grabbed hold of her hand once more.

"Morning Princess!" He greeted her. "Sleep well?"

Her eyelids flickered at his familiar tone.

"Know something?" He asked. "You don't look so bad to me."

She reached up and pulled her breath mask to the side.

"Strong enough...strong enough to pull...pull the ears...off a gundark!" She answered him.

"That's my girl." He replaced her mask. "But you gotta keep that thing on."

"Where're...where're the kids?" She asked, moving the mask again.

"Out picking berries." He told her.

"Huh?" She queried, a puzzled frown creasing her brow.

"Just checking you could hear me all right." He put the mask back over her face. "Because I told you already, you gotta keep that thing on."

"Whe..." She started.

"They're home. Luke and Mara are looking after them." He assured her. "I promised I'd call the moment you woke up. Didn't expect them to have to wait for me to wake up first though."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Hey! You just concentrate on getting yourself strong." He chided. "And we can figure the rest out later, okay?"

As always, Han disregarded medical protocol and moved to perch himself on the edge of her bed.

"For now, that's all that matters sweetheart." He whispered, leaning down to move her mask aside and gently press his lips to hers.

She accepted his kiss but as he withdrew, before he had chance to replace her mask, she touched her lips with her fingertips.

"Oh hey." He said. "There's some iced water here for your lips, Doc said they'd feel dry."

"No." She stopped him reaching for it and instead tugged at his whiskers. "This has got to go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering his apartment on Coruscant Han found his senses assaulted by the aroma of a well cooked nerf.

"You have got to be kidding me!" He said amazed.

"We figured you might be hungry." Jaina smiled.

"So we made nerf." Anakin added.

"For breakfast!" Han stated.

"Never too early or too late for a good slice of nerf, you always say." Jaina quoted.

"You know, when you're right you're right." He winked as his stomach grumbled. "But there's something I have to do first."

He headed into the bedroom's en suite 'fresher, opened the cabinet and pulled out the big, bold shaving brush Jaina had bought him what felt like a lifetime ago.

He swiped a hand over his beard, reflecting on the changes in his life so far. And the changes that lay ahead. Then he started soaping the brush.

"Everything okay?" Jaina asked from behind him.

"Everything..." He started soaping his face. "Is just fine."

"Mom?" She asked.

"She's awake."

"And?" She pressed.

"And..." He turned to look at her. "She looks good."

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Honey, I'm about to shave this beard." He held his cut-throat razor to the light. "You don't want me to slip 'cos I'm answering your questions, now do ya?"

"You couldn't do it could you?" She sighed. "Three little words Dad. You couldn't say just three little words to her."

"Your Mom knows how I feel about her." He returned to his reflection in the cabinet mirror. "But, seeing as it means so much to you, I did tell her that I loved her."

"What did she say?" Jaina asked excitedly.

"Well..." He started shaving his left cheek. "Nothing."

"Nothing!" She exclaimed.

"She wasn't awake when I said it."

"You're impossible!" She strutted over and jabbed him in the arm. "You don't deserve to get her back."

"Hey! I could have lost an ear just then." He growled.

"Good." She spat. "You never listen anyway."

"For your information, I do." He shook his razor at her. "And for your information also, she heard me too."

"Oh yeah." She said sceptically. "How would you know?"

"Because she told me." He answered. "Just not in words."

Jaina frowned in puzzlement.

"When you've known someone as long as your Mom and I have known each another. And when you've loved someone as long as your Mom and I have loved each other, you don't need to say 'I love you' for the other one to know it." He smudged her nose with shaving soap. "First time she said it to me, I already knew. We'd been to Hell and back in the three years between our first meeting and Leia saying those 'three little words'. Even if she'd never found her voice, I would still have known."

"How?" She asked quietly.

"When you fall in love Jaina." He told her. "You'll find out."

Shaved, showered, changed and fed, Han and his children joined by Luke and Mara headed back to the Medical Centre.

Leia looked brighter even than a couple of hours earlier and an eager smile spread across her face as she saw her children, holding out her arms to them.

Jaina, of course, flew into the cradle of her mother's arms first.

"Jaina...Sweetheart..." Leia held Jaina close.

"Oh Mom! I was so scared." Jaina told her, fighting back her tears.

"Come on Jaina." Han chided and gently tugged her free. "Let the woman breathe!"

Jaina stepped back, grudgingly releasing her mother's hand.

"Anakin." Leia observed with an outstretched hand. "Don't look so worried, I'm not going to faint or anything this time."

Anakin nervously closed in on Leia's bedside and took her hand.

"Look how tall you are!" She said. "Would've been nice if just one of you could've inherited my genes."

"We did." Jaina confirmed. "We got the looks."

"What's wrong with the way _I_ look?" Han queried, sounding irked.

"Nothing Dad." Jaina giggled up at him. "Just that Mom looks better."

"Not gonna argue with you there, honey." Han gave Leia his lopsided grin.

Leia rolled her eyes, her view landing on Jacen.

"I owe you my life." She said to him.

"I just knew what I had to do and did it." He shrugged.

"Well. Thank you." She gave him a weak smile. "Hardly seems enough."

"Everyone deserves a second chance. You probably more than most for all the second chances you've given other people." He answered.

"Yeah. Well, we're trying to put the past in the past." Han said. "Aren't we sweetheart?"

"Luke!" Leia exclaimed, ignoring Han's comment Jaina noted.

"Leia. How are you feeling?" Luke smiled and joined the Solo's around Leia's bed.

"Me?" She chuckled, Luke had been the only one to ask. "Well, my legs hurt like Hell but at least it doesn't feel like my whole body's on fire any more. Thank you for asking."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek tenderly. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Thanks. But the Doctor here is very capable." She assured him.

"I don't doubt. I just wondered if a healing trance might help to ease the pain at least." He replied.

"Enough about me." She arched her eyebrow. "Don't you and Mara have some news for me? Something about the pitter patter of tiny Jedi feet?"

Luke glanced over his shoulder to Mara and beckoned her to him.

"Is it true?" Leia asked of Mara.

"You tell me." Mara challenged.

Leia exhaled and concentrated before finally breaking into a grin.

"Six...no seven weeks I estimate." She confirmed. "Strong heartbeat. And if he's anything like any of mine, he'll probably have an even stronger pair of lungs!"

"He?" Luke looked at Mara.

"Maybe." She smiled, non-committally.

"Maybe?" He pressed. "What kind of answer is maybe?"

"The only one you're going to get." She answered him.

Dr Ziel entered the room and, with a breezy smile, checked Leia's chart.

"So, what's the verdict Doc? How's she doing?" Han asked with his usual crooked grin.

"Pretty well. However, I think my star patient needs a little time to herself." Ziel replied. "Or, more accurately, a little time with the medical droid who's about to change her dressings. Perhaps, the Captain wouldn't mind sparing me a moment in my office."

"Sure." He said. "Come on kids, we'll all see your Mom later."

Everyone gave Leia their love, kisses and hugs before filing out of the medical suite. Everyone except Jaina. She lingered by her mother's bedside as the others, led by Luke, headed out of the door.

"Dad was here all night Mom." Jaina told her. "_All_ _night_."

"I know." Leia assured her. "I felt he was close by."

Han noticing Jaina's reluctance to leave waited for her in the doorway.

"Come on Jay. Leave your Mom alone why don't ya?" He called.

Jaina glanced in his direction then turned back to her mother.

"Just give him a chance Mom. That's all I'm saying." Jaina continued.

"Jaina..." Leia sighed.

"Jaina, I won't tell you again." Han growled.

"That's all I'm saying." She repeated.

"Now!" Han barked.

"Just think about it." Jaina said as she turned and exited past her father who was shaking his head in annoyance at her.

He paused and gave Leia a gentle smile which she returned without hesitation. Then, with a wink, he was gone.

Luke excused himself, explaining that having heard of another Yuuzhan Vong attack the night before he should check for casualties and the news from Rogue.

Mara offered to escort the children back to the apartment, however, they declined opting to remain with their father.

"You know, it's probably only going to be pretty boring medical stuff." Han tried to tell them.

"Dad!" Jaina planted a fist on her hip in a perfect imitation of her mother. "We're staying."

"Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you." He advised and guided them into Dr Ziel's office where they all took a seat across from the physician.

Ziel looked around their anxious faces and gave them a reassuring smile.

"So. Doc. She really doing okay, or was that just for her benefit?" Han asked.

"Her recovery is nothing short of miraculous." Ziel reported. "Whatever it was you did, young man, it saved her life."

"I didn't do anything, really." Jacen shrugged.

"What's this spike here?" Han asked, scanning Leia's medical chart.

"That's the extent of the poison's progress through Leia's system." Ziel explained.

"And this, here?" He pointed to another part of the screen. "Right, before it all goes squiggly."

"At that point,your wife was technically dead." Ziel pointed at the zig zag line. "Briefly. Until she somehow managed to find a strong sinus rhythm."

Jaina and Anakin exchanged a look.

"Any idea how that could have happened?" Ziel pressed Jacen.

He shrugged again. "I saw the toxins. I saw them, right from the moment they entered Mom's body and I saw that if I reversed their path that I could force them back out of her. So, that's what I did."

Ziel listened, observing Jacen's nervous mannerisms.

"Well, the good news is, all of our tests show zero trace of any toxins." Ziel smiled. "Her recovery, however, is a long way from being over."

"Whatever she needs, whenever she needs it, we'll be here for her." Han confirmed.

"Well, medically, there's still a way to go for her. Without the poison attacking her system we're able to concentrate on repairing the damage to her legs. We're regularly applying bacta bandages and we're seeing some small improvement already." Ziel hesitated before continuing, carefully. "But the fact remains that she lost a considerable amount of blood before she was admitted. Her lacerations were deep, in some places almost to the bone. She's lost muscle tone; there are nerves which have been irreparably damaged and tendons that have been shredded. She's going to need a period of very extensive and very intensive physical therapy once she has received all of the medical treatment we have available here."

"But, she's going to be okay right?" Jaina asked.

"Jaina..." Ziel leaned across the desk. "I wish I could give you a durasteel guarantee that your Mother is going to make a full recovery. But the reality is, I have no such guarantee. You all need to understand, there is a possibility that she may not regain full mobility."

"You're...you're saying she could be paralysed?" Han queried.

"No, I'm not saying that at all." Ziel tried to sound reassuring. "We'll continue to apply the bacta bandages. We'll monitor her progress. And in a month, possibly two, we should know more with regard to her abilities. In the short term, she is going to need considerable care whilst undertaking physical therapy. She'll need someone to help her dress, to tend to her bathing and comfort calls for starters. And...there are likely to be some...um...physical limitations with regard to...uh...marital matters."

She blushed as she gave Han a brief apologetic smile. Han managed a weak smile in return.

"Have you spoken to Leia about this?" He asked her.

"Not yet." Ziel answered. "I wanted to discuss it initially with you in order to establish that she can receive the appropriate support from her family."

"Well of course she'll have our support!" Jaina exclaimed.

"Jaina..." Han interrupted.

"I don't understand why she'd even ask that." Jaina snapped furiously at her father.

"Jaina, could you and the boys wait outside please." He asked her.

"No!" She told him angrily. "We're not children, we have a right to hear..."

"_Please_ Jaina." Han pleaded staring her down until, tutting she, Jacen and Anakin left the office.

Han gathered his thoughts a moment and cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Doctor, I love my wife more than I tend to be comfortable admitting. Even to myself, most of the time." He told her. "For reasons I'd rather not discuss, we recently experienced a period of personal difficulty. We have been working toward a reconciliation and I can assure you I'm far from making unfair demands on her."

"Actually, that wasn't what I was concerned about." She told him. "I believe I recognise a considerate man when I meet one. No, I was rather hoping you might consider being the one to explain the situation to her."

"Me?" He laughed.

"I have found it can be a comfort to some patients when difficult news is delivered by someone they love and trust." She smiled softly. "I think you can reassure her better than I that her family are supporting her every step of the way."

"No pun intended, huh?" He arched a sarcastic eyebrow at her.

"No, of course not." She blushed again.

"So how the Hell am I supposed to tell her she may never walk again?" He growled.

"Well, firstly I wouldn't recommend you tell her _that_ at all." Ziel said. "I can brief you on what to say, and also on what to avoid. And, of course, I wouldn't ask you to speak to her alone. I'll be right by your side."

"Ma'am, no offence, but I think I know how best to handle my own wife." Han told her.

"Somehow Captain, I don't doubt that!" She agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han excused himself long enough to encourage his children to go back to the apartment and succeeded without even a murmur of the argument he'd expected from Jaina then rejoined Dr Ziel for a full and frank discussion regarding the approach he should take with Leia.

For much of their journey home, Jaina glared at her twin until finally he turned to her.

"Just what is your problem?" He asked.

"My problem? You wanna know what _my_ problem is?" She glowered.

"Come on you two, don't start." Anakin interceded.

"I thought you had given up on the Force!" She accused Jacen.

"So what? You think I should have just left Mom in her office?" He answered her.

"No, of course not!" She snapped.

"Or maybe I should have just stood by and watched her die in the Med Centre like you and Anakin were happy to do?" He countered.

"Can you even hear yourself?" Anakin asked and lowered his voice. "You're sounding like a Sith."

"A Sith!" Jacen mocked. "Can you even hear _your_self?"

"Jedi's can neither take nor give life." Jaina reasoned.

"Jedi's take life all the time." Jacen argued. "Or do you think that being in the cockpit of an X-Wing means it doesn't count?"

"It's not the same Jacen. I fly and fight with Rogue in defence of the New Republic." Jaina told him. "The same New Republic our parents fought so hard to create and build."

"And that's what you think makes it all right is it?" Jacen asked sarcastically.

"I'm not having this argument with you again Jacen." She tutted.

"Just what the Hell happened in there Jace?" Anakin asked, his face creased with concern.

"Okay. You wanna know? You really wanna know?" Jacen leaned in toward his siblings eager faces. "I took her death. And I can give it right back. Any time I want."

He leaned back smugly looking at their horrified faces.

"So, what do you know? I _do_ sound like a Sith. Maybe I am one." He smiled tauntingly. "Better not piss me off. I might give her death back to you!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Han had entered his wife's medical suite and sat patiently beside her while she slept.

How long had it been, he wondered, since he had last simply watched her sleep.

In the early days of their relationship, he had watched her all the time.

Before they were married. Before they had even accepted their true feelings for one another, there were times when he was entrusted with her care on trade or diplomatic missions when he had taken the opportunity to observe her in her slumbers.

Of course, way back then he never would have admitted to it.

And he certainly wouldn't have admitted to what he had observed. How young she had been back then. How young and innocent and vulnerable and mature all at the same time.

Then, as they had grown closer, he'd watched her grow in other ways too. Her chubby youthful features, ripened into gaunt haunted trepidation.

And after Yavin and Hoth and Endor, especially after Endor, she had blossomed in so many ways.

The nightmares that had plagued her began to diminish. The dark hollows that had become her eyes were replaced by luscious pools of thirsty exuberance.

Han smiled at the memory of the morning after their marriage.

Waking before her, he had laid on his side watching her as she still dozed. He had been tempted to focus on the rise and fall of her breasts but although he spared them more than just a fleeting glance his eyes soaked up every pore, every nuance, every crease and curve of her countenance.

And when she sucked in a deep breath and her eyes had fluttered open, he had favoured her with the lopsided grin he knew scorched her very soul and he showed her no mercy in doing so.

"Morning Mr Solo." She had purred.

"Morning Mrs Solo." He had returned her greeting.

In a fluid motion she had slithered to his side, her mouth before his, her breath tickling his face.

"Organa Solo." She had corrected him, her eyes hooded with passion.

His smile deepened at the memory of their shared kiss...and at the love making that had followed.

"You back again?" Leia asked him.

"Huh?" Han returned from his reverie.

"I said, you're back again." She smiled. "Or haven't you even been home yet?"

"You still think of it as my home too?" He asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Han, after all of this, can't we just agree to put the past behind us?"

"Nothing would make me happier." He told her.

"Maybe you could ask them how long it'll be before I get outta here too. I've tried, but they just fob me off. I'm beginning to get the feeling I'm not going anywhere in a hurry." She sighed.

"Well, you see the thing is sweetheart, they're a bit worried about your legs." He said, holding her hand tightly.

"How bad are they? I've asked, but they won't let me see them." She regarded him carefully.

"You remember anything of what happened?" He asked.

"Not much." She replied. "I felt there was something wrong as soon as I entered my office. I remember being pushed to my knees and then just pain...and Jacen. I remember Jacen being there. Nothing more than that though. Why, what did happen?"

"They hurt you pretty bad honey." He tried to sound soft as he said it. "Cut your legs up real bad. And they're gonna take a while to heal."

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"No hiding the truth from you is there?" His lopsided grin threatened to melt her, he could see that, but he could also see that she was resisting. He sighed. "Truth is, they don't know just how bad you were hurt. And they won't know the full extent for a little while yet."

She studied him further until he struggled to return her gaze.

"Okay. I'm not going to lie to you." He said accepting that he had to explain the situation more fully. "Worse case, you may not regain full mobility."

She opened her mouth to speak but he held up a hand.

"Let me finish." He told her. "Because that's not going to happen. I promise you."

"You have the power to heal the lame now do you?" She scoffed. "You always did have a high opinion of yourself."

She turned her head away, fought desperately not to show him her emotions. But he knew her better than that.

"Leia." He chided. "Leia, look at me."

She sniffed but made no move to look in his direction.

"Leia." he repeated more forcefully, then softened his voice. "Lelila. Look at me."

Her childhood nickname, one she had told to him and only him and one which after his initial teasing he had only used a handful of times in their life together. His use now made her turn her dewy eyes back to his.

"I promise you, that _will not happen_." He told her.

"Is it vain? To be afraid?" She asked. "I mean, I figured there was something they weren't telling me when they wouldn't let me see my legs."

"Your legs are gorgeous. They always have been." He reassured her. "Could have been a bit longer, maybe..."

He shrugged slightly and she laughed.

"Ever think maybe you were unnaturally tall?" She asked.

"I'll have you know, I'm in perfect proportion." He grinned. "And size isn't everything."

"Not when you've got it, it isn't!" She countered.

"I haven't had any complaints so far." His grin turned mischievous.

Leia pursed her lips in an attempt to hide her smile.

"Oh Han!" She raised a hand to wipe at a tear she hadn't been able to prevent from falling. "What kind of Mother...what kind of _Grandmother_ will I be if I can't keep up with them or their children?"

"Now hold on a minute here!" He rose and perched on the side of her bed. "Firstly, can you seriously see either of our boys settling down and starting a family any time soon? I mean, take Anakin, if it doesn't have a cockpit or it's not a lightsabre he's not interested in it. And as for Jacen, he's a great kid...He's a really great kid..."

She laughed.

"I mean it. He is." He continued. "If he wasn't mine already I'd adopt him. But if a girl so much as blinks in his direction he breaks out in a sweat."

"We have a daughter too." She reminded him.

"And very beautiful she as well. Just like her Mom." He told her. "And granted, she is a good deal higher up the sexual evolutionary scale than her brothers, but she's also a career girl. I just don't see her risking that right now. She and Jag have cooled things and somehow I don't think Isolder's gonna be chasing that particular piece of skirt in a hurry."

"There's also Luke and Mara." She pointed out.

"Nah!" He scoffed. "You worry too much. Soon enough Mara's gonna be too fat to run very fast and if you recall it was Luke who was always chasing after you, not the other way around."

"I was talking about their baby!" She said.

"You need more faith." He leaned forward, his arms braced either side of her. "For one, he's not due for what, seven months. For two, he's not gonna come out either running around or even crawling on all fours. And for three, I already told you, what you're thinking _is not going to happen_."

"But what if it does?" She whispered.

"It won't." He repeated. "The bacta's healing the lesions, it's only a matter of time before you start physical therapy and then..." He shrugged. "You'll be just like new. Except..."

"Except what?" Her brow furrowed.

"Except, you'll still be short." He said, his eyes twinkling as he mused. "Wonder if they could give you a couple of inches. I'm getting kind of neck sore from leaning down to do this."

He bent forward, careful not to knock her anywhere it might hurt and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Captain Solo!" Dr Ziel hissed from behind them.

"How'd I know that was going to happen?" He mumbled into Leia's smile.

"This is supposed to be a sterile environment!" The Doctor admonished him.

"Well I should hope so, it's a medical centre." Han winked at Leia as he stepped from her side.

"I meant you're not supposed to sit on the bed." Ziel tutted.

"I know. I'm sorry." Han said sounding contrite. "I was comforting my wife."

"I know. I saw." She straightened Leia's covers, leaning close to her ear. "Was it as good as it looked?"

"Better." Leia whispered back.

"Figures. Good one's are always taken." She commented. "But...we need to change your bandages again."

"You want me to go?" Han asked.

"Stay!" Leia said quickly and reached out her hand to him. "Please. I'd like you to stay."

Ziel nodded her approval and called for the medical droid to replace Leia's bacta bandages.

Han watched as the protective cage retracted and the droid began unwrapping first Leia's left, then her right leg. He felt Leia's hand tighten, heard her little gasps of discomfort, glanced often enough to see her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her teeth nibbling on her lower lip.

And then his eyes returned to her legs.

The first time he had seen her bare legs had been on the Falcon after his rescue from Jabba's Palace.

His eyesight had still been a little blurry, but he had seen her well enough.

She'd looked thinner than he had remembered her being and, if he was honest, thinner than he liked her looking.

On the Falcon he had been verbal in his fury with her for putting herself in such danger. Of course, he hadn't been nearly as furious as he had been relieved. Relieved that they were together and safe on the Falcon. More relieved still that Jabba's only humiliation of her had been to force her to strip and dress in one of his degrading slave outfits. Han was all too aware that his level of humiliation stretched far beyond such limitations.

His words had been harsh, they had been intended to wound and wound they had. As her emotions had threatened to overtake her, he had pulled her into his arms. He had held her tightly and caressed her and kissed her and told her he would rather die than ever have to see her as she was before him at that moment.

Reflecting on that time, he wanted so badly to hold her now and to never let her go.

"How do they look?" Leia asked, her breathing slowing as a freshly applied bacta bandage relieved the pain.

"Gorgeous." He told her. "Just like I told you."

He hoped he sounded convincing. He hoped his face wasn't revealing the lie behind his words. Her legs were mottled shades of pink and purple. Scars criss-crossed her flesh and there were worrying patches of darker tissue not just on Leia's legs but adhered to the recently removed bandages also. And though he pretended not to notice, there was a definite odour he could only associate with decaying flesh.

He felt her relax into her pillows, a soft smile curving the corners of her lips as she rested.

With the bandages replaced and a fresh intravenous bag fitted, he could feel her falling to sleep beside him so with a light kiss to her forehead he left her to her dreams and followed Dr Ziel to her office.

"She tends to sleep quite quickly after the bandages have been changed." Ziel advised. "We're hoping that will stop over then next couple of weeks and that we might be able to start physical therapy."

"You're not concerned about...anything?" He asked.

"You mean the necrosis." Ziel nodded. "I wondered if you'd recognise it."

"It doesn't worry you?"

"I can understand how it must look. But let me reassure you, we are closely monitoring it's progress and it is absolutely no cause for concern." She shook her head gently. "Her scars are improving and as soon as any remaining necrosis has been eliminated we'll apply synthflesh to the affected areas."

"You're not afraid it might spread?" He pressed.

"Captain, I promise you we are keeping a very close eye on your wife's progress." She told him, trying to allay his fears. "She'll sleep now for an hour, maybe two. Perhaps I could let you know when she wakes so that you and your family might come in to see her."

He accepted her dismissal and was about to make his way home when he spotted Luke exiting another of the medical centre bays.

They nodded to one another, meeting part way to return to the apartment together.

"How's Leia?" Luke enquired.

"She's asleep right now." Han ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know Luke. I look at her and I wonder how the Hell she's gonna get through this."

"She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. You should have seen her after you'd been taken by that Bounty Hunter. She was like a woman possessed!"

Han gave Luke a half smile that told him it was really no comparison.

"Well...anyway...like I said. She's a lot stronger than..." Luke started to repeat.

"You said something about another incursion." Han interrupted, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Luke answered, understanding. "Bad one. Rogue suffered quite a few casualties. Three fatalities too. I'm on my way to speak to their families now."

"Tough break." Han mumbled.

"Is Jaina home?" Luke asked casually.

"I guess. Unless she's snuck out to..." Han turned to study Luke. "Why? Why d'you need to talk to Jaina?"

Luke looked slightly embarrassed.

"Jagged Fel is among the injured." He finally told Han. "I know he and Jaina are involved and I thought she should hear it from me before anyone else told her. You know what Rogue are like."

"Yeah. The only thing to travel faster than gossip is bad news!" Han sighed.

"There's more." Luke continued.

"Gossip or bad news?" Han asked.

"There's been a call to arms." Luke spoke softly and Han's sigh deepened. "I'm sorry Han. I know the timing's lousy!"

"I'll talk to the kids and square it with Leia. But Luke, I can't be part of this. I _have_ to be here for her. For as long as it takes." Han said.

"I understand." Luke smiled. "My thoughts will be with you. With you both."

They smiled their appreciation for one another and went their separate ways. Luke to inform three families that their loved one's would not be returning and Han to advise his children that their lives were about to follow an unexpected path.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaina didn't like the expression her father wore. Or the fact that he had insisted on sitting his three children opposite him in their apartment's living quarters.

From across the low table that separated them, Jaina examined her father's body language. He sat forward appearing casual, legs apart, forearms resting on his thighs, hands clasped between his legs.

Clasped too tightly Jaina thought.

And he was clearly agitated.

"Is it Mom?" She asked nervously. "Has something happened."

"No, honey. It's not your Mom." Han answered with a quick smile.

"Then what?" She queried.

"I saw your Uncle Luke at the Medical Centre earlier." Han explained. "Rogue Squadron has suffered some...some losses."

"Jag?" Jaina exclaimed urgently and sitting forward.

"He's been injured. But he's going to be okay sweetheart." He assured her.

"It's not my concern." She shrugged, failing to sound unconcerned.

"The thing is, Rogue needs good pilots." Han looked directly at Jaina. "Your sight is returned..."

"You can't be serious!" She interrupted.

"The situation is serious sweetheart." He continued.

"And Mom's isn't?" She blurted.

"Your Mom is in good hands here. There's nothing you or the boys can do for her right now..." His eyes flicked briefly in their direction. "I've talked this through with her and she agrees."

"So this is her idea." Jaina accused. "I should have known."

"Jaina...honey..." He shook his head, looking up and acknowledging Luke as he returned to the apartment. "You gotta stop blaming your Mom for everything. This is not her doing. None of this is her doing."

"She's made it pretty clear she's tired of me supporting you!" She stated.

"Jaina..." Han examined his hands, his feet and the floor before making his decision. "I wanted to spare you the truth. But, you know what, I think it's the only way you're going to understand."

"I get it Dad." She hissed.

"No sweetheart, you really don't." He said. "I left because...because...I forced myself on her. I came home, I was drunk and I...I raped her."

He saw the disgust fill her face, watched her mouth drop open to speak then close when the words failed to come.

He saw a similar expression from Anakin.

Resigned acceptance from Jacen.

And Luke, Leia's twin brother, Han's closest friend, visibly shocked on hearing his words.

Han was silently thankful that Mara at least was one member of the family to have missed his admission.

"I'm not proud of what I did. I was so drunk I can barely even remember doing it." He went on to say.

"Then how do you know..." Jaina asked, trying to make sense of his words.

"The morning after. Your Mom tried to talk to me about it..." He started.

"She lied!" Jaina interrupted.

"Jaina! I won't have you dishonour your Mother by calling her a liar." Han snapped.

"She exaggerated then." Jaina offered.

"If you don't believe me, ask your brother. He was there that night." Han nodded toward Jacen who twitched nervously.

"Well?" Jaina demanded of her silent brother.

"It's true." Jacen eventually confirmed. "She begged him to get off o' her, but he just carried on anyway."

Han swallowed back his self-revulsion.

"Why?" Jaina quietly asked of her father. "You could have had any woman you want...if you didn't want Mom that is."

"I was drunk honey." He answered shaking his head. "She was there and I was drunk and other than that I have no explanation. So, there you have it. Your old man's a screw up, same as his old man was for him."

"You're not a screw up Dad!" She leapt to her feet and bounced onto the sofa beside him, hugging his arm tightly and gazing up at him. "Okay, you _did_ mess up real bad, but you're not a screw up. You'll always be the best Dad in the Galaxy and you're always going to be my hero."

With a gentle smile he pulled her face to his and planted a warm kiss to her temple.

"You understand now?" He asked. "You understand why I can't force your Mom into anything. I don't know where this is going to go and I don't know how long it's gonna take to get there. All I know for sure is that we have to go at your Mom's pace."

"I understand." She nodded. "I kind of liked it better when I thought it was all Mom's fault though! Is that terrible of me?"

"Yes." He chuckled and kissed her temple again. "But I kind of like that you feel that way. Is that terrible of me?"

"No. It just means you know how Mom and I tick." Jaina reasoned.

"So, how do you feel about returning to Rogue?" Luke spoke up.

"I'd have preferred Mom to be out of the Medical Centre but I guess Dad's right, there's nothing we can do for her right now." Jaina told him. "Can I at least say goodbye to her before I go?"

"Sure." Luke agreed. "Report first thing in the morning. Looks like Jagged Fel will be on your transport."

"So what?" Jaina shrugged.

"I...thought you two were seeing one another." Luke said with a query to his voice.

"That was before he decided to make out with that Tottie whore." She sneered.

"Ahmm..." Luke looked confused.

"You know. Tottie." Jaina stated. "The Twi'lek!"

"I...er...I think you're mistaken." Luke said.

"Look, it's okay. Men are Gamorrean's, no offence Dad." She said.

"None taken." Han accepted.

"I have to expect to be treated like bantha fodder by some of them." She explained.

"Uncle Luke's right. Jag is not seeing Tottie." Jacen told her.

"Like you'd know." Jaina scoffed.

"Jaina, Tottie and Jag are _not_ seeing one another." He assured her.

"It doesn't bother me if they are or they aren't." She sighed. "I just found out my Dad raped my Mom, you think Jag sleeping with some slut interests me. No offence Dad."

"Put like that, none taken." He repeated, horrified.

"Jay, trust me Jag is not Tottie's type." Jacen told her.

"And just how would _you_ know her type?" She queried.

"Because..." He cleared his throat. "When we were home once, I tried it on with her."

"Way to go son." Han praised.

"Not really Dad. She made it very clear that _I_ was not her type either." Jacen reported.

"You're comparing yourself with Jag now?" Jaina asked amazed.

"No Jay." Jacen rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you that Jag is not her type. I'm telling you that I am not her type. And I'm telling you that even if Jag or I were the last men on the face of this planet, we would _never_ be her type."

Jaina's mouth dropped open again.

"You got it now Sis?" He asked.

"But...but he said they were seen together..." She mumbled.

"Who said that sweetie?" Luke asked.

"Isol...nobody. Just someone who must have got it wrong." She answered sadly.

Han wrapped his arm around Jaina's shoulder and cuddled her to him, at which Luke took his cue, made his apologies and went to check on Mara who was lying down.

"You boys okay?" Han asked his sons, getting a non-committal shrug from Jacen and something that resembled a confused smile from Anakin.

"You know, it's okay to be angry with me." He told them.

"Except it's not. Not for a Jedi." Anakin answered.

"Disappointed then. You're allowed to be disappointed, right?" He queried.

"I guess." Anakin agreed.

Sensing he wasn't going to get much more out of either of them he asked that they start dinner while he spoke privately to Jaina. Without argument, they headed to the kitchen, leaving father and daughter to talk.

"He just said it so he could..." Jaina started in whisper to her father.

"Shhh..." He cuddled her closer. "He did it to get under your Mom's skin and to maybe bait me a little too. I think he thought if I punched his lights out, your Mom would fall into his arms as a consolation."

"Maybe I should go see Jag when we visit Mom later?" She said.

"Maybe you should." He agreed. "But maybe you don't have to tell him everything that happened."

"You mean lie to him?" She asked.

"I mean, explain the essence of what took place. And take it from there." He suggested.

"No, I owe him the truth." She said flatly. "And if he wants to break up with me, I'll understand."

"Whatever you think's best honey." He consoled her.

"I really liked him Dad. And when Isolder told me he was cheating...I should have known he wasn't like that." She shook her head. "It just kind of made sense. I told him I wasn't ready for the commitment of a sexual relationship and he said he was happy to wait. I mean, what man waits?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" Han said, reflecting on his own wait for Leia.

"You know, I have a feeling you and Mom are gonna be all right." She smiled up at him.

"I sure hope so sweetie." He kissed her temple again and smiled back. "What say we go see what those brothers of yours are whipping up for dinner?"

"Knowing them, it'll be take-out!" She chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they later arrived at the Medical Centre, they were surprised to find their entry to Leia's suite barred. Filing into Dr Ziel's office, Han anticipated there could be bad news. He did not anticipate that Leia had been sedated.

"She slept very poorly and I felt it would be wise to sedate her. Just for a little while. Let her get some quality rest." Ziel said.

"Slept badly how? Was she in pain?" Han asked.

"She was restless. She starting struggling, thrashing and lashing out. It was as though she was having..." She started.

"Nightmares." Han finished with a shake of his head. "Yeah, she used to have those a lot back when we first met."

He felt Luke's hard stare and turned with an apologetic half smile.

"Sorry kid, she didn't want you knowing. Didn't want you worrying about her. You did kind of worry a lot about her back then!" He explained.

"I kind of worry a lot about her _now_ too!" Luke answered in a tone that suggested he wasn't just concerned about nightmares.

Han averted his gaze nervously.

"You said she used to have them." Ziel queried. "I'm assuming they had stopped."

"Pretty much yeah." Han answered. "You know her history of course."

"Who doesn't?" She asked. "Princess Leia Organa, hero of the Rebellion, Leader of the New Republic, home planet destroyed by the Galactic Empire, married, mother of three, sister to a Jedi Master...should I go on?"

"What you may not know is that she was held prisoner on the first Death Star and made to watch while the Empire blew up her planet." He told her. "She blamed herself."

"I'm so sorry." Ziel said sadly.

"Took me a while to convince her it wasn't her fault. Occasionally though, when she's under a lot of stress she'll still have the odd nightmare." He went on.

"You helped her through them?" Ziel asked.

"Mostly it was a large bottle of very expensive Corellian Brandy that got her through the worst of 'em. I just picked up the pieces afterwards." He explained. "But if she asks, it was only a cheap bottle of Corellian Brandy. Not waiting for the day I paid off Jabba before being opened. And definitely _not_ vintage."

"You must have cared a great deal for her." Ziel surmised.

"Everybody cared a great deal for her. Only trouble was, she didn't realise it. Or didn't want to believe it." He sighed.

"What can we do to help?" Luke asked.

"Well, I can't recommend Corellian Brandy obviously. But if you could talk with her. Try to allay her fears." She said. "It's going to be very confusing for her facing a physically uncertain future."

"More than just a physically uncertain future." Luke muttered.

"I'm sorry?" Ziel asked politely.

"I fly with Rogue Squadron. I return to duty tomorrow." Jaina answered.

"Jace and I are joining too." Anakin announced. "If they'll take us."

"They'll take you." Luke reassured. "And I have to return to my duties tomorrow also."

"Which just leaves me." Han said, almost apologetically.

"Then she'll be in expert hands." Ziel smiled. "The droids will have woken her by now if you'd like to go through."

They all rose and Jaina touched her father's arm.

"You mind if I go see Jag and join you in a little while?" She asked.

"Of course not honey." He kissed her cheek and gave her a loving wink before leading his family into his wife's suite. He circled her bed with Luke by his side, Jacen and Anakin remaining the other side of her.

"Hey beautiful." Han greeted her with a smile.

"No Jaina?" She asked, holding out her hand to her sons who grasped it firmly.

"She'll be along shortly." He assured her, taking her free hand and kissing it's palm.

"What's happened?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He smiled and kissed the back of her hand.

"Luke, what is it, what's wrong?" Leia asked her brother.

"It's Jag Leia. He's been injured. Jaina's gone to see how he's doing." Luke told her.

"You see flyboy, wasn't so hard was it?" She pointed out to Han.

"And what are you boys looking so nervous about?" She asked Jacen and Anakin, who just looked at one another. Leia turned to her brother. "Luke?"

"They're hoping to join their Sister in Rogue Squadron. With your approval obviously." Luke said.

"What is it with you Solo males? She asked, throwing a glare at Han. "I could have sworn they checked you had testicles when you born!"

"We just didn't want to worry you." Anakin explained.

"Hey, I'm your Mom. It's my job to worry." She smiled up at them as Jaina joined them.

"How'd it go honey?" Han asked, receiving a shrug in response. "Meaning?"

"He wouldn't see me." She said and turned her attention to her mother. "You look great Mom."

"A lie. But one I can live with." Leia said with a grateful, knowing look at her daughter.

"What do you mean, he wouldn't see you?" Han frowned.

"I mean, I asked and his doctor said he wouldn't see me. What did you think it means?" She snapped sarcastically. "He knows Dad. And he's made up his mind he doesn't want to see me."

"Well, we'll just see about that." He moved toward the door.

"No Dad." Jaina blocked his way. "Leave it."

"I'm just going to ask him to hear you out." He assured her.

"No...Dad...please don't." Jaina pleaded as he shook her off. "Mom, can't you stop him? He's just going to make things worse."

"He's your Dad honey, it's his job to make things worse!" Leia said.

Han stalked the corridor until he located Jag's room. Without waiting for confirmation of admittance he burst in and stood over the boy's bed, hands on his hips.

"You arrogant asshole! You turn my daughter away without even giving her the opportunity to explain what happened. Not that she owes you an explanation, 'cos it's not like anything happened anyway. Not really. I oughtta kick your butt clear into next week! Can I remind you, it wasn't so long ago that I found you lying in my bed...in _my_ bed...as naked as the day you were born with my baby girl on top o'ya? I shoulda kicked your ass there an' then, but no, I gave you a second chance. A chance to show you weren't just some sex starved teenager out to deflower an innocent kid but that you were someone who cared about her. Well, let me tell you something sunshine, she is way outta your league. In fact, she's so far out of your league you'd be lucky if she even farts in your direction again."

He paused, breathing heavily.

"You even listening to me?" He asked to the back of Jag's head.

"Aaagh! I'm wasting my breath. Asshole!" Han growled and waved his hand in disgust as a throat cleared behind him. Turning, Han saw a petite female holding a medical chart. "You his Doc?"

"No. I'm not a Doctor." She answered, a soft smile creasing the corners of her mouth.

"Pity. I could have punched his lights out and you could have upped his meds for the pain." He half smiled in return, then narrowed his eyes. "Have we met some place?"

"I don't believe so, no." She answered.

"You just seem familiar to me." He said. "You sure we haven't met?"

"I used to act a little." She said. "Of course that was a long time ago now. Before I was married and with a family."

"Not much into the holos. My wife is though. Well, holoromances mostly. Maybe I saw one of your vids." He surmised.

"Maybe you did. My professional name is Wynssa Starflare, but I was born Syal Antilles." She told him.

"You're Corellian." He pointed at her. "Antilles...any relation to Wedge Antilles?"

"My brother." She explained.

"Well would you believe it! They say it's a small Galaxy." He smiled. "I served with Wedge during the Rebellion."

"Yes, I know." She smiled back at his slightly furrowed brow. "You have quite a distinctive countenance Captain Solo."

"So, if you're not a Doctor how come you're visiting with this piece of bantha fodder?" He hooked a thumb in Jag's direction. "Don't tell me he's a fan."

"Of sorts, yes." She replied.

"Well don't let him near your daughters. He'll try to take their innocence then ditch 'em the first chance he gets." He shoved Jag's arm roughly. "Aint that right kiddo?"

Jag finally turned to look up into Han's eyes. Han's mouth dropped open, though he suppressed the urge to gasp. The right side of the boy's face and body, as far as Han's eyes could see, was coated in thick bacta.

"Wha...what happened kid?" He asked quietly.

"He was shot down and his ejector jammed." Syal explained. "The blast fried the mechanism. Got burned pretty bad down his right side, but the bacta's helping. He's not in nearly so much pain now."

"That's...that's why you wouldn't see Jaina?" He asked, receiving a short nod in reply.

"His speech has been affected too." She continued.

"I'm sorry kid." Han gave the young man's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I'll talk to Jaina. She'll understand."

He turned toward Syal. "For someone who isn't his Doctor, you seem to know a whole lot about him."

"I was born Antilles." She repeated, extending a well manicured hand. "It's Fel now. I'm the arrogant asshole's mother."

Han and Syal chatted for a time. He apologised for his outburst and when a medical droid appeared with a scowling human Doctor, took his leave and returned to Leia's suite. Leia's now empty suite. Empty but for Leia herself.

"I know the food's bad, but you couldn't have been so hungry you ate 'em all." He grinned.

"I asked them to leave." Leia responded calmly.

Too calmly in Han's opinion.

"You not feeling so good?" He asked.

Leia regarded him steadily until he buckled under her stare and took a seat beside her bed.

"You know sometimes, it really _isn't_ my fault." He said defensively.

"Sometimes it probably isn't." She told him. "But this time, it most definitely is."

He smiled sheepishly as her voice turned cold.

"You told them!" She exploded.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite Luke's protestations, Mara refused to remain behind as her husband and the Solo children left to join their Unit. Han had suggested she might prove helpful in Leia's care, however, her mind was made up and with hugs to send them on their way they left to face the latest enemy of the New Republic.

If Han had hoped a night's sleep would have improved his wife's mood, he was sorely mistaken. Both her body language and her tone of voice indicated she was far from done with him.

"Well, they're away." He told her, sounding light and breezy but receiving no reply. "Still not talking to me huh?"

"That would be rather childish don't you think?" She snapped, struggling to prop herself comfortably.

"Look, I just did what I thought was right." He explained.

"Well you were wrong." She said through gritted teeth.

"I was defending you..." He started.

"I don't need you to defend me! I didn't do anything wrong." She countered.

"No. _I_ did. That's my point." He argued, perching as he had become accustomed to on the side of her bed.

"She was always more yours than mine." Leia bemoaned, giving up trying to move herself and opting instead for shuffling from one shoulder blade to the other.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means, in her eyes you can do no wrong whereas I..." She glared at him. "...Can do no right."

"So now she understands." He said.

"Yes. Now she understands that her father is little better than a thug." She replied tersely. "You think that's how I want them to think of you? You once told me you would rather have died than see me degraded by Jabba the Hutt. Well _I_ would rather have died than have our children see their father...their hero...like _that_!"

"Nice try Leia." He said. "But you're not mad at me."

"Oh please!" She rolled her eyes.

"No!" He pointed an angry finger at her. "Maybe you really don't want them seeing me that way. But that's not what you're mad at."

"This has nothing to do with repressed anger over my father!" She shouted.

"Oh come on! That's exactly what it is." He shouted back.

"I am _not_ still angry at Anakin Skywalker!" She bellowed.

"Then what Leia? Huh, what?" He grasped her roughly by the shoulders. "Because if you don't tell me, I sure as Hell can't put it right!"

Leia chewed her trembling lip, her brown eyes held by his hazel ones.

"You!" She finally hissed. "I'm angry at you. I'm angry for what you did, not to me but for what you did to us, to our family. To all of us. I'm angry that you were so bereft with grief for Chewie that you shut out not just me but your children and your friends too. We were all there for you and you just brushed us aside like we were spacedust. And then, the final insult, you turn up with an apology just like..."

She stopped, breathing heavily.

"Just like Anakin?" He concluded.

"He destroyed my whole world Han." Leia tried, without success not to cry. "And twenty five years later...you did the same thing."

Han's hands slid from Leia's shoulders to cradle her face.

"I never, ever meant to hurt you." He whispered.

"I know. I know you didn't." She cried, openly.

"If I could go back..." He lowered his face to hers.

"I know." Her arm encircled his neck, a hand caressed his cheek. "I know you would."

"Tell me what it is you want Leia." He breathed, his own tears mixing with hers. "Just tell me what you want. If you want me to go, I'll understand and I'll go. This is your chance honey, you hold all the cards. _You_ have the power to destroy _my_ world if that's what you want."

He felt the flutter of her soft laugh against his face.

"I am not my father." She brushed his nose with hers. "You want to know what I want? Okay hotshot, it's this..."

She drew his face to hers and let her lips rest against his until they felt one another relax. In unison, their lips parted and for the first time in what felt like a lifetime they kissed, exploring one another's mouths, tasting one another's desire.

His hands moved beneath her, large fingers spanned her shoulder blades as he carefully held her to him.

"Captain Solo!" Doctor Ziel exclaimed. "Have you no regard for rules?"

His lips continued to move against Leia's and if Ziel wasn't mistaken, judging by their sighs, they were enjoying it.

"Captain!" Ziel snapped.

Han and Leia parted. Slowly. Savouring the sensations of not just being together, but wanting each other in a way they hadn't for quite some time. Their eyes locked.

"I'd suggest you get a room but..." Ziel arched her eyebrow.

"We have some unresolved issues that needed...resolving." Leia stated.

"You think you could resolve them _without_ compromising my sterile atmosphere!" Ziel tuttted.

"You want me to leave?" Han asked Leia, though it was Ziel who responded.

"I want you to get off the bed!" She replied. "So then I can take my patient through for surgery."

"What surgery?" Han demanded, pushing off the bed and turning on Ziel. "Nobody said anything about surgery!"

"I think Leia is strong enough for us to commence synthflesh grafting." Ziel said. "Then we can start looking at physical therapy and soon after, at getting her discharged and home."

"You hear that sweetheart, you'll be coming home soon." He grinned down at Leia and gave her hand a squeeze. "Best get out of the way then."

He gave his wife a gentle kiss and the promise to be back later then headed off home.

Their apartment felt oddly cold to Han. Maybe it was just that it missed the vibrancy of it's female occupant.

Han resisted the urge to get himself a drink, in case one led to another and another and another. He needed not to lose it now, needed to be there for her whenever she needed him to be. Being drunk, simply wasn't an option.

Worse, when he contacted the Medical Centre he was told Leia was in slow recovery and it would be best if he waited until morning to see her.

With the night ahead of him, he set about ensuring every room was in a state of complete readiness for when Leia was released and allowed home.

He was amused to find several holoromances beside Jaina's bed.

Surprised, and perhaps a little encouraged, by a number of erotic comic novels stuffed beneath Jacen's bed. One containing pictures of a couple who's images were not wholly dissimilar from his and Leia's! He made a mental note to discuss these when he next saw Jacen.

Anakin, he was somewhat pleased to find, only seemed interested in technical manuals. For the moment, at least.

After rearranging the kitchen and the living quarters and in both cases then returning things to their original positions, Han moved through to the bedroom he had once shared with Leia. It already looked pristine.

The years had taught his wife how to be neat and tidy. 'A place for everything and everything in it's place' some people would say. For Leia, it was about knowledge. Her clothes were arranged in such a manner that she could pack for a diplomatic mission at a moment's notice. Personal possessions, such as they were, also strategically placed for her retrieval in the event she had to make an emergency evacuation.

Han was the one who would drop his clothes where he stood. Leia was the one who would follow him and deposit them where they belonged.

He smiled at the thought.

You can take the girl out of Alderaan...the Alliance...the Senate...wherever, but you can't take the Alderaanian, Alliance Leader or Senator out of the girl.

He lay back on their bed, hands laced behind his head and soaked up the scent his wife left on her pillow.

Ladalum.

A flowering plant native to his wife's long-ago destroyed home world which had somehow been cultivated off world and successfully transplanted to New Alderaan.

Han had arranged for pots of the rare, much loved scented plant to be scattered around their balcony in a move that had earned him both gratitude and some serious, serious kudos at a time when pretty much every outlet selling ladalum scented products had exhausted their stocks.

It seemed to Han now, lying on the spot usually occupied by his wife's warm body, that she had always smelled of that particular scent. It's soft, sensuality was the embodiment of her being and there remained a few drops of her original supplies in a bottle she kept on her dresser, to be worn on very special occasions only.

Han closed his eyes thinking he would take the bottle with him to the Medical Centre. Doctor Ziel would probably be scandalised by his decadence, but Leia deserved a tiny drop to remind her of her home and of those who love her. Even if one of them had done his best to throw it all away.

That, he reminded himself yawning, was behind them. They had to look to the future.

The bed...their bed...was unbelievably comfortable.

Both had spent so much time away, travelling or on diplomatic missions, that the one comfort they had insisted upon was a bed where they could relax and collect their thoughts. Though, of course, most assumed it was their nocturnal activities that was the driving force behind any bedding decision they made.

The scent filled his nose. Filled his consciousness.

She was with him, sitting astride his hips, smiling down at him. Her hair hung in waves around her shoulders and the swell of her breasts bobbed as she gently undulated over him.

He released a slow, deep sigh and slid his hands from her thighs to her hips.

How was it possible for her to maintain skin as soft as hers he wondered as his hands rode higher, brushing past ribs to fondle her breasts, thumbs rubbing already erect nipples.

She was close. Hell, they were both close.

Her head lolled back and he could feel her climax building toward it's conclusion. Her breathing deepened, gasps and moans became more intense. Then he felt her still, muscles rippling around him, a simple cry of ecstasy escaping her lips.

Han, physically fit and strong, sat upright and wrapped his arms around her. Burying his face in her hair and nuzzled her neck until his own climax shook him. Making love with Leia was the one adventure he never tired of.

Their relationship had been the talk of Rogue and some of the other pilots during their incarceration on Hoth. Looking back, their fights had been such an obvious sign of their attraction, the only people they had been kidding was themselves. And Luke of course, though back then he was so wrapped up in his own feelings for Leia he probably didn't even notice that she and Han argued.

And there had been opportunities.

Times when the tension between them threatened to boil over, not just on the journey to Bespin when Han had first kissed Leia. On Cloud City itself, where there had been time for them to progress their relationship had they chosen to do so. Or when they travelled from Tatooine to the Rebel Alliance rendezvous point.

Han was far from a romantic, but he was acutely aware that Leia's upbringing meant she was less likely to succumb either to his coaxing or her own primal urges.

He had respected her and, though few would probably have believed him without some form of documentary evidence, they had not made love until he had taken her to Corellia in an attempt to win her back from the potential clutches of Prince Isolder of Hapes.

There, they had discovered that waiting had at least one advantage; it had been the sweetest of experiences.

Han smiled in his sleep. It had been the sweetest of experiences then as it would be again.

Han slept soundly. And solidly. Dreaming of times past and of times yet to come for ten hours straight.

When he finally woke, after cursing violently in his native Corellian, he hurried straight over to the Medical Centre to discover that his wife was once again in surgery.

Frustrated, Han headed over to a cantina. Grabbing a mug of something cold and Corellian, Han turned to seek out a quiet corner when a familiar face caught his eye. Pasting his usual cocky half smile to his lips, he swaggered over to the spot where Dr Ziel sat hugging a large glass of wine.

"So this is where my hard earned tax credits end up is it?" He quipped.

Ziel didn't look up but waved a finger in acknowledgement.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, sliding into the booth beside her.

"No offence, but I'm not looking for a hook up." She told him.

"Good. Because I'm not trying to hook up with you." He took a swig of his drink. "In case you've forgotten, my wife is in your tender care at the Medical Centre."

"So you're wondering why it is that I'm sitting here imbibing a glass of wine. Right?" She swallowed a mouthful of wine.

"It did cross my mind, yeah." he drawled.

"Well let me tell you something." She sat back and folded her arms across her chest. "I've been on duty for sixteen hours straight. When my shift ends, I come here and I get myself one glass..._one_ glass...of wine. And when I've finished it, I go home to my apartment and fall into the bed I haven't made in at least three days. I'll hope for eight hours sleep. I'll be lucky if I get six. And just who the Hell do you think you are to judge me?"

"Solo. Captain Han Solo." He held out his hand to her. "And I'm not judging you."

"Oh, I know who you used to be _Captain_ Solo. I mean, who are you now?" She took another long drink of her wine. "Since you stopped being Mr Organa Solo, just what role is it that you fulfil?"

"I like to think of myself as an entrepreneur." Han smiled at her apparent intoxication.

"I heard you were hauling freight for a living." She said accusingly.

"I think you'll find I run my own freight haulage business." He said.

"And is your freight haulage business going to pay your wife's medical expenses or will you be calling on her personal wealth to settle that account?" She downed the last of her wine.

"I don't have to sit hear and listen to this!" He said, rising.

"No you don't. And you just don't know how lucky you are!" She exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She apologised and indicated the seat beside her. "Captain, please sit and enjoy your drink. I'm just venting."

"Tough day?" He retook his seat.

"I just told six families their loved one's would either come home maimed or not come home at all. I've had better days." She spoke sadly.

"I can relate to that. The thing I hated most when Leia was Chief of State was that she insisted on speaking to every bereaved family personally. I can't tell you the number of times I'd arrive home to find her comforting a parent or sibling. I know how it takes it's toll. We'd go to bed and she'd toss and turn for half the night. And not in a good way, if you know what I mean!"

He gave Ziel a knowing wink and chugged back his drink.

"You want me to freshen that glass for you?" She queried.

"Thanks, but I think I'll make my way back to the Med Centre. See how Leia's doing." He nodded and started to rise as Ziel laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"I shouldn't be telling you this." Her eyes scanned the cantina. "Certainly not here."

Han motioned to the bartender to refresh their drinks as he slid a little closer to Ziel.

"The grafts didn't take. That's why she's back in surgery." Ziel told him quietly.

"I don't understand. I thought you said she was strong enough." Han said and acknowledged the arrival of their drinks

"The Vong are smarter than you think." She took a sip of her wine once the waiter had left. "First they knock out our communication satellites and while we fix them, we know they're watching to see how long it takes us to do it. They know where our weaknesses lie. They know that disrupting communications is just an annoyance. So they start knocking out our communications and simultaneously take out our supply routes."

"I'm not clear on how that..." Han started.

"Captain, I have one week's supply of Bacta left." She swallowed back her emotions. "Other medical supplies will run out shortly after that. Your wife's synthflesh grafts didn't take, because I don't have enough anti-rejection or antibiotic drugs to keep the necrosis at bay. Without further supplies, I'm going to have to reconsider my options carefully."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I can't waste Bacta bandages if I have little or no hope of saving the patient's legs." She sighed.

"Amputation!" Han exclaimed.

"If I can't keep the necrosis from spreading, it will be the only option. Amputation and follow up surgery to replace with cybernetics."

"No way!" He shook his head and slumped back. "Leia's father...her _real_ father...had cybernetic implants. He was more machine than man. If you do that to her, you may as well just let her die 'cos she sure as Hell won't be worth living with!"

"On a positive note, the young male friend of your daughter's is about to be discharged. Later than we'd hoped, but like I said, we're short on bacta." She smiled and noted Han's widening grin.

"You know, back before I was a respectable haulage contractor I used to do a little 'under the table' negotiating on behalf of the Rebel Alliance." He told her.

"Ahuh." She said, puzzled. "Wasn't that how you and your wife first met?"

"And before that I was a downright, dirty rotten scoundrel." He said, taking a long pull of his drink.

"You worked for the Hutts." She commented. "It's a well known fact."

"I _smuggled_ for the Hutts. And I was damn good at it!" He corrected. "So tell me, how much Bacta do you need?"

"How much can you get?" She asked, straightening.

"You give me a list of everything you want, and I'll get it for you. Every last item." He told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han Solo was true to his word.

It took him a little under a standard week to return with the items Dr Ziel had requested and her appreciation extended to a warm and somewhat pleasant kiss to his cheek.

She blushed furiously and looked away embarrassed.

Han smiled sheepishly and excused himself to go to Leia.

She was asleep and looked far worse than he had anticipated. A breath mask hid much of her face, but he could make out the dark circles once again shadowing her eyes.

Her growing hair lay about her shoulders, a lacklustre sheen replacing it's usual shimmer.

Swinging the bed's stool round, he straddled it and rested his chin on the bed beside her face.

"Hi honey. I'm home." He told thin air. "Missed me?"

He listened to the shoosh of her breathing, watched the rise and fall of her chest and was once again struck by her beauty.

"It's in the eye of the beholder they say." He told her, lifting a weightless hand to his lips. "Well, this beholder has always thought you were beautiful. And if I didn't tell you, it was because somehow coming from these lips it would've just sounded crass."

Her skin felt cold and clammy. But he held it to his face and prayed to whatever Gods might be listening to get her through this.

Once the droids had unloaded the Falcon, and as soon as a bacta tank could be prepared, Ziel had promised Leia would be first in line for treatment. It was unprofessional perhaps, but it was also a gesture of gratitude. And there was no denying, Leia's condition required urgent medical intervention.

When she was finally immersed in Bacta, Han found he wasn't sure whether it was worse sitting by her bedside or watching her bob in a tank of vaguely blue, viscous fluid.

A few days later, she was returned to her medical suite to recuperate and a day later woke with her hand tangled in her sleeping husband's messy hair.

Why that man couldn't find a decent barber was beyond her!

There was something about it though that she adored.

It was like going home.

She slid her hand to his cheek, her palm gently cupping his jaw, thumb stroking his stubble.

"S'nice." He smiled sleepily.

Leia caught Han's earlobe between her middle and forefinger and playfully flicked it.

He sighed, stirred and pushed himself upright. However, he misjudged his positioning and toppled backwards off his stool, landing with a thud on the suite's hard floor.

"Han!" Leia exclaimed, reaching out unsuccessfully to stop his fall.

"S'okay." He confirmed. "I'm fine."

He climbed to his feet, rubbing his ribs and rolling his shoulders. He gave Leia his lopsided smile.

"You're looking better." He retook his seat and grasped her hand.

"I feel like I've been thumped by a Wampa!" She told him.

"Well you sure look better than your brother did when he was attacked on Hoth." He stroked her hair and let his hand rest against her cheek.

"How long was I...asleep?" She asked.

"Not long." He smiled at her.

"Han, how long?" She repeated.

"A few days." He shrugged. "A week."

She studied him through narrowed eyes.

"Okay, it was a couple of weeks." He said. "So you can stop trying to use that fancy Force of yours to probe my mind. You know it never worked on me."

"Oh, I don't know." She said with a sly smile.

"You're awake now. That's all that matters." He caressed her cheek. "I'm gonna go get the Doc. Get her to check you over."

"Have you heard from Jaina? Or the boys?" She asked, holding him back.

"Yeah, we talk all the time." He said sarcastically. "What do you think? They message when they can; ask after you; they tell me they're okay."

"Luke? And Mara?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, they're all fine." He assured her. "Besides, you'd probably be the first to know if that wasn't the case. Now let me go get that Doctor, huh?"

He rose, leaned forward and planted a kiss to her forehead before throwing her a loving wink and heading off in the direction of Dr Ziel's office.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the following weeks Leia's health continued to improve.

Her distaste for medical centre food was as strong as it was vocal, resulting in Han sneaking some of her favourite snacks past her physician, assistants and medical droids to placate her.

Leia had been pleasantly surprised by the range of delicacies he's managed to smuggle in. Although on this day, it was her turn to surprise him.

When he arrived at her suite, she was sat upright and her bedding turned right down.

"Everything...okay?" He asked cautiously.

"Everything, is just fine." She confirmed. "Now stand back!"

Taking a deep breath, she eased herself to the edge of the bed and tentatively dropped first one then the other leg over the side.

She closed her eyes, sucked in her breath and tried without success not to groan.

"Er...Honey, should you be doing that?" He asked, concerned.

"No time like the present." She said and grimaced as a familiar ache pulsated throughout her being from the toes up.

"I don't know Leia. Maybe it's too soon." He suggested.

"You brought me something?" She asked and he rattled the contents of a brown wrapper at her and took a step closer.

"No, no. Stay where you are." She smiled through her pain. "I'll come to you."

"Leia, I really don't think..." He started forward again.

"I know. But we established a long time ago that thinking wasn't your forte." She eased herself to the very edge of the bed and chewed her lower lip as her feet touched the cold floor beneath them.

He wanted to protest, decided he'd just be wasting his breath and edged a tiny bit closer to her.

Bracing herself between the mattress and bedside cabinet, Leia pushed herself free of the bed.

The rush of adrenaline kept her upright a fraction longer than her own strength could, and less time than it took her happy smile to reach both corners of her lips.

With a squeal, her collapse was halted by Han who leapt forward to catch her in his arms. One leg buckled beneath him, the cartilage behind his knee popping with an equal cry of agony.

Dr Ziel raced into the suite, accompanied by two medical droids.

"What in the name of the New Republic is going on in here?" She demanded.

"My fault." Han answered. "I was trying to get Leia mobile and we...er...kind of didn't quite make it."

"Take no notice." Leia groaned. "It was all my idea."

The droids carefully lifted Leia between them back into her bed and covered her throbbing legs in a cooling bacta gel before replacing her bedclothes while Ziel examined Han's injured knee.

"Hey! Those're my best pants." Han squawked as Ziel sliced through the material to tend to his injury.

"I'll stabilise the knee with a cartilage brace and supportive boot." She told him, pushing to her feet. "I don't need to admit you but you need to try and keep your weight off that knee for a week, maybe ten days."

"I gotta business to run!" Han protested.

"And pastry shops to visit." Ziel commented, retrieving a now squashed bag from the floor.

"Can I help it if my wife has a sweet tooth?" Han mumbled, shrugging.

After Ziel had left and Han's leg was suitably immobilised, Leia asked. "How long will you be gone this time?"

"I was planning on only a couple of days." He said, examining his knee. "I _was_ going to discuss it with you but you decided to go walk-about before I had chance."

When she didn't respond, he turned his full attention to her.

"Hey, you're okay with me going on these runs aren't you?" He asked.

"You have a business to run." She shrugged.

"That's called 'avoidance' Leia. I should know, I've been accused of it often enough." He admonished.

"I just...I feel so alone when you go away."

"It's only for a few days. And besides, it's supplies for the Medical Centre."

"Yes." She replied, closing her eyes and biting back any further comment. "I know."

"And if that wasn't a loaded statement, my name's not Han Solo!" He chuckled.

"It was not 'loaded'!" She hitched herself onto one elbow.

"Oh, I think it was Sweetheart." He chuckled again.

"It's just that with the kids gone...Luke and Mara gone...and you gone..." She explained. "I'm stuck here...alone..."

"You got Threepio." Han offered.

"Threepio! See Threepio!" She mocked. "He's going to bring me pastries and snacks and...what's so funny flyboy?"

Leia scowled at his laughing at her.

"You are." He said, swinging himself up onto the edge of her bed. "You're jealous!"

"I. Am. Not!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yes you are honey." He laughed. "I just don't know what it is you're jealous of."

"Oh please!" She turned her face away from him. "First I have repressed anger, now I'm jealous? With such a heavy workload, just when did you find time to study for your psychology degree?"

"It's not psychology honey. It's twenty years of being together." He soothed. "But you have nothing to be jealous of. I mean, Ziel's nice enough but..."

"Ziel!" Leia turned misty eyes back to glare at Han. "You think I'd be concerned about Ziel?"

"Then what?" Han asked puzzled.

"You...you can go whenever you want." She said flatly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I want to hear what it is you think you _do_ have to be concerned about." He pressed.

"I just told you." She again swallowed back her emotions before elaborating. "Any time you want, you can just leave. Climb aboard your ship and fly away. Away from here...away from me...away from us. Again."

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her quietly. "I promise you sweetheart. I promise you."

"I'm not trying to guilt you into staying." She said, shaking her head.

He tried to place a quietening finger across her lips but she brushed it aside.

"I _am_ jealous. But not of Ziel" She told him. "I'm..."

This time, he did silence her with his finger pressed to her lips.

"Okay sweetheart." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I get it."

"I know I have to accept that I may not walk again..." She started.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to think like that." He interrupted.

"Han! You saw me. You saw I couldn't stand even for a minute!" She argued.

"You got that nerve guy coming to see you." He retorted. "And Doc Ziel tells me he's the best."

"Doesn't mean he can fix me." She reminded him.

"Then we'll see another one!" He countered.

She sighed and turned her face away again.

"Hey." He laid the palm of his hand gently against her cheek and swivelled it toward him until she looked back up into his eyes. "I don't know what you're going through so I'm not going to pretend I do. But I can guess how much it sucks relying on someone to do just about everything for you. But it is _not_ going to be forever."

"You don't know that. No one does. Even Luke couldn't see my future." She tried to reason.

"I know you're a fighter. So if anyone can get through this, it's you." He leaned forward again, resting his forehead to hers, noses softly rubbing. "And I'll be beside you. Every step of the way."

"You two sweet again?" A voice asked from the doorway.

"Jaina!" Leia exclaimed, playfully slapping Han. "Why didn't you tell me she was visiting?"

"I didn't know. I swear!" He answered defensively.

"He didn't Mom. At least, not that I was going to stop by." Jaina confirmed as she crossed to her Mother's side. "What's with the knee?" She asked her Father.

"Popped a cartilage, no biggy." He shrugged.

"Are the boys with you?" Leia asked excitedly.

"Not _with_ me. But they did get a furlough too. So'd Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara." Jaina explained.

"Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Leia asked suspiciously.

"Well..." Jaina cast a questioning glance at her Father.

"I _was_ gonna tell you honey, but you insisted on that walk-about..." He started.

"Well could somebody please just tell me!" She exclaimed. "Oh no! It's not Mara...or the baby..."

"No, no. It's nothing bad, I promise." Jaina gave her Mother's hand a gentle squeeze.

"So...what is it then?" Leia pressed.

"Well, the thing is sweetheart, there's not much more they can do for you here. So, Ziel has agreed you can go home." Han told her with a smile.

"If you want to, that is." Jaina added.

"Want to! You try to stop me." Leia beamed and tried to push herself up.

"Whoa!" Han gently restrained her. "First, we have to make some adjustments to the apartment."

"Which is what the boys and Uncle Luke are doing right now. Aunt Mara's supervising so it doesn't just look like a bachelor pad or boy's den or something." Jaina rolled her eyes.

"Or a Jedi Temple." Han suggested sarcastically.

"There's one or two other practicalities to take care of but don't worry, we're seeing to everything." Jaina gave her Father a look, twice before he recognised it and with an acknowledging sigh he slipped from Leia's bed and said he'd be back later before hobbling from the suite.

With her Father gone, Jaina took up his perch beside her Mother.

"You know, the Doc doesn't like anyone sitting on the bed." Leia said. "Not that your Father takes any notice either."

"There's another reason they want you out of here. But you didn't hear it from me. Okay?" Jaina told her.

"Jaina what is it, what's wrong?" Leia asked, sensing her daughter's nerves.

"We're not just on furlough. We have a forty-eight hour pass then it's final training before we attack the Vong." Jaina said. "It was Jacen's tactical analysis that made it possible. Not bad for a pacifist!"

"Are you scared?" Leia asked.

"A little. But excited too. I mean, this _is_ what we train for."

"Don't make it personal Jaina. I want you concentrating when you're up there, not thinking that this one's for your old Mom!" Leia advised.

"Okay." Jaina smiled. "You know, I thought you might tell me not to go or something."

"This is what you've wanted since you were seven. Well, flying with Rogue at least, not all out War. I could never tell you not to go. Even if I _am_ going to be worried every minute of every day until I know you're all home safe."

"So...you and Dad..." Jaina said, changing the subject.

"We're working on it." Leia blushed. "How about you and Jagged?"

"He's flying again." Jaina shrugged. "And he's civil to me, which is about as much as I could hope and far more than I deserve."

"Give him time. He's young and he's been hurt." Leia soothed.

"I don't blame him. I asked for it." Her look turned mischievous. "What I wanna know about, is you and Dad."

Leia just rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

By the afternoon of the following day preparations had been made for Leia's return home. Han, after acquiring a repulsor chair, had been despatched to the apartment to fetch her some suitable attire while Leia waited less than patiently for him to return.

Sitting with her back to the door, she'd swung her legs over the side of the bed and gritted her teeth as an ache a million times worse than the labour she'd endured bringing the twins into the world radiated from the tips of her toes to the base of her spine and back again.

Her relief was palpable, if short lived, on hearing the whoosh of the door opening and closing.

"What took you so long!" She cringed, craning her neck over her shoulder to see Prince Isolder of the Hapes Cluster saunter into the room.

"I'd have come sooner had I known." He told her.

"You have got to be kidding me! What do you want?" She demanded.

"I realise we may have parted on bad terms. But when I heard you had been hospitalised I just had to see you." He asserted.

"Get out!" She told him angrily.

"Leia. Please. At least let me explain." He begged.

"You tried to seduce my teenage daughter. What more is there to explain!" She glared over her shoulder at him.

"I should point out, she was a willing participant."

"Don't you dare try to make this _her_ fault!" Leia growled.

"I'm simply saying, she was not a total innocent in this. It's not like I tried to force myself on her or anything." He persisted. "But I came here to see _you_. Not Jaina."

"Well you better make it quick, because Han will be here any minute." Leia fidgeted. "And you know what an itchy trigger finger he's got."

Isolder smiled and laid his hand gently over Leia's while down the hall, Han was receiving final instructions from Dr Ziel.

Leaving a nearby treatment room, a young Jedi rounded a corner directly into the speeding torso of Jacen Solo. The datapad she had tucked beneath her left armpit flew across the floor and she landed with an undignified thump on her backside.

"Why don't you look where you're going!" She snapped.

"Sorry...I...sorry..." Jacen stuttered reaching out a hand to help her to her feet.

"I can manage!" She batted his hand away and using her right hand to lever herself, climbed to her feet again.

"I'm sorry, I...I just didn't see you." He stammered some more.

"No kidding." She scowled, dusting herself down.

"Here, let me." Jacen offered, starting to swipe at her pants.

"Do you mind!" She hissed.

"Oh...sorry...I didn't even realise..." He trailed off as he caught sight of her left arm. Or at least the upper portion of it, since it had been severed just above the elbow.

She pursed her lips and anchored her right hand to her hip.

"Haven't you seen an amputee before?" She asked, irritated.

"No. I mean yes. Of course. I'm sorry." He apologised. "Can we start over?"

He picked up her datapad, dusted it off and held out his hand to her.

"Solo. Jacen Solo. Pleased to meet you." He said with a smile.

She looked him up and down, considered the proffered hand and arched an eyebrow before finally accepting his greeting.

"Tenel Ka. And for the record, I lost it in battle."

"You here for treatment?" He asked.

"Prosthetic fitting. Apparently I have to wear one if I want to fly with Rogue." She sighed. "So I don't upset their delicate sensibilities."

"You fly with Rogue?" Jacen asked.

"I will, once I complete my training." She replied. "And providing the idiots here can get the schematics for my artificial limb right."

"They're not idiots." He assured her. "They've taken real good care of my Mom. That's the reason I'm here. She's about to be released and my Dad..."

"Do I make you nervous?" She interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Jacen queried.

"I asked if I make you nervous." She repeated, again looking him up and down. "You seem to consider it appropriate to reveal what is, to be perfectly frank, completely irrelevant details surrounding your reasons for being here so I can only conclude that it's because you are nervous or anxious or shy or aroused..."

Her eyes were drawn to an obvious rise in his groin which he was too slow to hide behind her datapad.

"Guess I am a little...nervous." He tried to give her his father's grin. And failed. "I'm...I'm not very good with girls."

Her brow arched and her lip curled upwards.

"I should go." He said, reluctant to release her datapad.

"Well. It was...not entirely unpleasant meeting you Jaden." She wrapped her fingers around the edge of her datapad and tugged it from his grasp causing him to drop the package he was carrying, the contents of which spilled out at their feet.

Jacen tried without success not to show his horror at the sight of his Mother's underwear glaring up at them from the shiny surface of the corridor floor.

"They're not mine." He said weakly.

She continued to look him directly in the eye.

"They're for my Dad." He explained, closing his eyes at his further faux pas. "What I mean, is for my Dad to give to my Mom."

"Enough Jaden." She halted him with a soft hand on his wrist. "I think I get the picture."

She started past him with a pitying smile.

"See you around?" Jacen asked as she walked away.

"I don't think so. I'm going to be flying out of here with Rogue Squadron tomorrow." She called over her shoulder.

"I fly with Rogue too." Jacen called, stopping her in her tracks.

Tenel Ka turned and regarded him anew.

"_You_ fly with _Rogue_?" She asked incredulously.

"I might get a little tongue-tied, but I'm incredible with a joystick in my hands!" He grinned a little more confidently.

Her eyes drifted back briefly to his groin, a sweet smile crossing her lips.

"Well then, I suppose I will see you around. Flyboy." She winked and something inside him fluttered.

"It's Jacen Not Jaden." He whispered to himself as he watched her disappear away from him.

With his instructions in his hand, Han thanked Dr Ziel for all she and her colleagues had done for his wife and exited her office. Stepping through the doorway, a familiar figure passed by Han. The man's head was tilted to one side in an effort to hide his identity but Han knew who it was. He knew too exactly who it was he had been visiting.

Han sighed to himself.

_He's got balls._ Han thought. _Even if they do need a good sharp knee slammed into them!_

Entering Leia's suite, Han sensed immediately that her mood had changed. She'd been excited about going home when he'd left to get her clothing, now she was agitated and not in a good way.

"Well it's about time!" She snapped and held out her hand for her clothes.

"I stopped by the Doc's office to get your discharge papers." Han explained, dropping her dress to the bed beside her.

"What's this?" Leia demanded.

"The dress you asked for." He answered simply.

"That's not what I asked for." She told him furiously.

"You asked for a white dress, I got you a white dress." He dropped onto a stool to study her.

"I asked for a white Senatorial gown. And _that_ is not a white Senatorial gown!" She pointed at the dress, her brows knitted into an angry glare.

"What's it matter?" He mumbled.

"It matter's because a gown is long." She continued to glare at him. "This...this will barely cover my knees."

"So?" He shrugged his confusion.

"So, you want me to glide gracefully along in a 'repulsive' chair with my dress fluttering in the breeze do you?" She shook her head at him vigorously. "And without a stitch of underwear. That's classy for the ex Chief of State!"

"I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." He apologised and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees.

"I can't go home in...in this!" She shoved the dress to one side.

"Okay Leia." Han sighed. "What's really going on here?"

"Oh don't start Han. I don't have father issues and I'm not jealous. I just ask you for one thing and you can't even get that right!" She snapped.

"A white dress you said!" He argued. "And I got you a white dress, didn't I?"

"A gown! A white Senatorial _gown_ was what I asked for." She shouted at him.

"Oh well, excuse me for not fully appreciating your wardrobe etiquette!" He pushed angrily to his feet.

"What's going on?" Jacen asked with concern as he entered the suite.

"Nothing. Just wait outside a minute, would you kid?" Han asked.

"I brought you these for Mom." Jacen answered, holding out the package.

"I said not now Jacen!" Han barked.

"Don't shout at our son. This is your mess up Han, not his." Leia accused.

"I asked you to wait outside." Han turned on Jacen.

"There's underwear and pumps in the bag." Jacen dropped it on the end of the bed and backed toward the door. "Jaina said she knew what you liked, so...they were her choice."

The door swooshed open and Jacen backed out, his face crumpling as he fled.

"Just get me out of here!" Leia grumbled.

With an effort, Leia leaned over and grabbed the bag.

"Here, let me help you..." Han started.

"I can manage." She snatched the bag out of his reach.

"Fine!" He circled the bed and wrenched the partition into place between them. "Just tell me when you're done."

Han breathed in and out heavily while listening to his wife struggle in dressing herself, amid much groaning, sighing and both Aldreraanian and Corellian expletives. When she fell silent, he waited for her to call to him.

After a full minute of quiet, Han couldn't contain his concern any longer.

"You all right?" He asked through the partition.

"I'm stuck." She ground out between her teeth.

"Do you want me to help?" He queried.

"Just get in here!" She hissed back.

Retracting the partition, Han hid his amusement at his wife slumped forward on the edge of the bed with her dress pulled over her head and rumpled around her, her hair mussed.

"Well, let's see what's happened here." He said, trying not to laugh. "You did pretty good. But, aren't the shorties supposed to actually cover your tush?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She accused.

"No honey. No, I'm not." He wiped the smile from his face. "There's nothing I enjoy less than watching you struggle."

"I can't get them all the way up. If I try to roll to the left, the pain's just too intense. The right's a little better, but..."

She tried to demonstrate, however, Han placed his hands on her upper arms to stop her.

"Let me." He said gently. "Lock your arms behind my neck and I'll lift you."

"What about your knee?" She asked.

"My knee's just fine." He assured her and leaned forward for her to reach behind his neck. "And, if I do drop you, I promise to make sure I got your ass covered!"

"What!" She exclaimed but held on tightly as Han straightened, lifting her from the bed, her legs dangling.

She exhaled as a fresh wave of aches and pains flooded her lower limbs.

"Painful?" He asked.

"You have no idea!" She cursed.

"You know, last time I held you like this..." He spoke softly as he gently tugged her shorts over her hips. "Clothes were going in the opposite direction."

He felt the heat of her blush against his cheek and, with her underwear securely in place, gently lowered her back down to the bed.

"Think we'll ever get back to that place again?" He asked her with sincerity.

"Perhaps." Her cheeks reddened further. "For now, I'd just be happy for a half hour without my legs singing their own melody."

Han felt for her. Doctor Ziel had explained to him that Leia's nerve endings were in a constant flux. She'd been prescribed medication, but it only lessened the pain not eradicated it completely. The persistent nag tired her and made her look drained. All of the time.

"You up to moving again yet?" He asked, a cock-eyed smile on his face.

Leia nodded and braced herself for the next wave to hit her.

"Okay Sweetheart, arms round the neck like the good Doc taught us." He advised and Leia complied, letting him scoop her into his arms and place her gently in the repulsor chair. He bent and slipped the silver pumps onto her feet.

"You need to apologise to Jacen." Leia told him.

"I will." He agreed.

"_Properly_." She insisted.

"I will." His voice squeaked. "Let's just go home." He added with a soft squeeze to her shoulder. "The kids have promised a surprise."

"Oh no! Please tell me it's not anything cooked with Nerf." She groaned.

"I heard mention of a light green salad, but I'm making no promises." He collected her case, snatched up a blanket and followed her out of the suite. "They _are_ part Corellian after all!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Han had hired an adapted hover car to transport them back to the apartment.

The pilfered blanket he placed across her knees with a wink as he magnoclamped Leia's chair into the passenger side of the vehicle and piloted them as smoothly as he could through Coruscant's crowded traffic lanes.

Every pocket of turbulent air seemed to shudder through Leia and Han was all too aware that her last injection of pain killers must by now be wearing off. He suggested they pull into a parking spot but she insisted she could replenish her medication once they were home.

See Threepio had been placed on Sentry duty and the moment he saw them arrive, initiated contact with the Solo apartment and secured a private elevator to carry them to their floor.

"Almost there Sweetheart." He told her with a reassuring smile as they approached the door to their apartment.

Han's palm was hovering just above the security grid as the door whooshed aside.

"Surprise!" Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and a dozen invited guests called in unison.

"Tell me this isn't happening!" Leia said to Han through her forced smile and glided into the room.

"I wish I could." He answered, also through a false grin and followed her in.

"Jacen wanted to say it was all his idea so you wouldn't be mad." Jaina explained. "But it wasn't, it was mine, so if you _are_ mad be mad at me."

"I'm not mad." Leia said as Jaina leaned down to hug her. "Just a little notice would have been nice."

Jacen and Anakin moved in to join in the hug.

"All right, all right." Han waved them away. "Give your Mom room to breathe why don't ya!"

"Would you help me onto the sofa please Han?" Leia asked. "But, try not to make it too obvious."

"I'm not sure how I'm gonna not make this obvious honey..." He whispered and moved to stand between her and the rest of the room. "You know the drill."

Leia reached up and slipped her arms around his shoulders. The room fell silent as they watched Han carefully lift his wife from what they had assumed was a standard issue, hospital discharge chair into the comfort of the apartment sofa.

Han remained between her and the rest of the room, straightening the blanket across her legs and while she settled herself against the cushions and smiled weakly up at him.

"Yeah, I don't think they noticed a thing." He told her, receiving a light laugh and beaming smile from her in return. "You should do that more often. Suits you."

"You might not have heard. I haven't had much to smile about recently." Leia replied.

"Well." He bent low and held her gaze, his finger tilting her chin upwards. "We'll have to see if we can't change that."

"What say you stop monopolising my sister and start looking after your guests." Luke suggested, sitting lightly beside Leia.

"Okay. I can take a hint." Han said and starting to move away.

"Could you pass me my bag Luke. I really need some pain inhibitors!" Leia asked.

"Oh, I'll get it." Han offered and turned, his foot tangling beneath her blanket impeding his step. Not noticing, Han continued forward dragging the blanket from Leia's legs and tripping him over.

"Damnit!" He cursed as he landed with a thud on the floor.

There was an audible gasp, as Leia's legs were available for all to view.

Han rolled onto his back, looked from her legs to her horrified face and rose as quickly as he could, trying to re-cover them, before turning to face everyone.

He looked around the sea of faces, all focussed on Leia who's rapid breathing Han could hear even over the rapid beat of his own heart.

Han planted his hands on his hips and took in Mon Mothma, Carlist Rieekan, Lando and Tendra, Wedge, was that Ackbar at the back, Winter and Tycho and Mara beside his own children.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He announced and held a hand in Leia's direction. "I give you the Bantha in the Room."

Leia's embarrassment turned instantly to fury.

"The 'Bantha in the Room'!" She spat.

"It's what they call something that everyone knows is there but doesn't want to talk about." He said.

"I know what it means!" She hissed. "What I don't know is why you chose to _**say**_ it!"

"Leia.." Luke tried to calm his sister with a reassuring hand to her shoulder which she shrugged off with a dark scowl.

Han looked around the guests again.

"Look, you all know how Leia got hurt. I'm not gonna tell you again how she got cut to shreds and I'm also not gonna tell you again how if it wasn't for Jacen she wouldn't be here right now." Han again indicated her legs. "All those sensors you can see on the outside are attached to nerve stimulators beneath her skin. It's hoped in time and some expert therapy combined with Leia's own determination, she'll regain her mobility. And if anyone can make it happen, it's Leia."

He looked over at his wife who's lips had parted slightly. Whether that was in awe or anger, he was unsure.

"Well here, here!" Mon Mothma declared and applauded, followed by Rieekan, then Wedge and joined by most everyone else in the room.

"Please! Make them stop!" Leia desperately whispered to Luke.

"Why don't we eat?" Luke suggested, knowing that food would distract everyone. "Jaina, why don't tell everyone what you and your brothers have prepared."

As the Solo children revealed platters of food, Leia gripped her brother's hand. "Thank you." Her eyes showed her gratitude every bit as much as her words.

"You're welcome. Don't be too hard on Han. He loves you and he's trying so hard." Luke whispered as he kissed her cheek and rose to mingle with everyone.

Leia glowered up at Han, who ran a hand through his hair.

"Why couldn't you have just gotten me the right dress!" She shook her head.

"We back to that again?" He asked, sitting down beside her.

"It really wasn't that hard Han!" She growled.

"Oh no? You looked in your wardrobe lately because there's a whole stack of white dresses in there!" He snapped back.

"You went to enough Receptions to know the difference between a gown and a dress." She argued.

"I never noticed the dress 'til it hit the bedroom floor! Besides, these people don't care what you're wearing. They care about _you_, Leia. That's why they're here." He reasoned.

"Little ole me? Or 'the bantha in the room'?" She glowered.

"That...may...have been a little...insensitive." He admitted.

"Oh you think?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"You refused to see anyone in the Medical Centre. Not even Winter." He indicated their guests. "They just wanted to show you that they're behind you. Every step of the way."

"You just can't help yourself can you?" She accused. "What's next...are they here to help me stand on my own two feet as well? I tried that remember, and got bruised elbows to go with my bruised ego."

"I got a popped cartilage." He carped.

"It's not a competition Han!" She told him.

"No? Then what is it?"

Leia sighed and Han leaned back casually.

"No, I mean it Leia. What is it, if it's not a competition huh? Tell me you're not sitting here worrying that _they'll_ think you're not up to the job any more." He nodded toward Mon Mothma. "That _she_ thinks you're not up to the job any more."

"I don't _have_ to worry about that though do I. Because you showed them all too clearly just exactly what I _am_ and what I am _not_ up to!"

"Mom..." Jaina interrupted looking between her parents. "You okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." Leia smiled up at her daughter.

"You're hating this aren't you?" Jaina asked.

"No sweetheart, not at all." Leia reached up to take her daughter's hand. "I'm just a little tired."

"Yeah. Tired of me." Han grumbled and pushed to his feet. "I need a drink."

Jaina took the spot vacated by her father.

"Please don't be angry with Dad. He didn't even know we were planning this." Jaina explained.

"I'm not angry with your father. I'm not angry with anyone." Leia assured her.

"You seem angry." Jaina said, quietly.

"If I am..." Leia smiled at her daughter. "I'm only angry at myself. And at how...limited...my future looks right now."

"You too tired for something to eat?" Jaina asked. "I made Xizor Salad, your favourite."

"I'd love some." Leia squeezed Jaina's hand and smiled as her daughter rose to fetch her mother a bowl of salad.

Jaina's place was taken by Wedge Antilles who kissed Leia's cheek fondly.

"Just wanted you to know, I've spoken to Jag." Wedge said.

"Jag? Spoken to him about what?" Leia asked.

"About Jaina." Wedge explained. "And I don't think there'll be any further problems."

"I don't understand." Leia queried. "I thought Jag and Jaina had put things behind them."

"I'm not sure what 'things' it is you're talking about." Wedge said. "I've spoken to Jag about the way I saw him looking at Jaina."

"Which is how, exactly?" Leia asked, puzzled.

"Well..." He nodded toward Han who was watching them from the corner of the room, a bottle of beer pressed to his lips. "Kind of how Han looks at you. Like he knows what she looks like naked and can't wait to see her that way again. Or if he doesn't, he's damn well gonna try and find out."

"He does? Han I mean." Leia asked, remembering all the times she'd caught Han watching her before they had truly found one another. And the times since.

Han saw them looking at him and slipped out through the softly billowing curtain onto the balcony. Once Wedge had moved away from Leia, he was replaced by Winter and Tycho who admonished Leia for not keeping them updated on her condition, then Lando who was similarly disappointed and offered to personally massage the life back into her mangled limbs and Ackbar who spoke of the attraction of scales to his fellow Mon Calamari on Dac, all the time eyeing her legs.

Luke, meanwhile, whispered his intention to Mara before carrying a bottle of beer out onto the balcony.

Han was sat on the outer wall with his back to the action, feet dangling over the City. With a Jedi boost Luke jumped onto the high wall beside him with his back to the City, feet remaining firmly on the balcony side of the wall.

"Not thinking of jumping are you?" Luke enquired.

"Not thinking of trying to stop me are ya?" Han replied and took a final swig of his beer.

"Thinking about Chewie?" Luke asked.

"Still haven't perfected that mind-reading technique, have ya kid." Han commented, referring to the times he had teased Luke about the Force and it's limitations.

_Go on then, read my mind._ Han had suggested, thinking the most lascivious of thoughts about a certain Princess. Luke had more or less accurately described his thoughts, if not the centre of his attention, to Han's guffaws of laughter and firm shake of his head.

"He was proud of you, you know." Luke assured him.

"Really? I got so drunk I raped my wife. Denied it ever happened and then left so I didn't have to face the aftermath. Think he'd be proud of me for that?"

"Yeah...Maybe not your finest hour." Luke shot a smile at Han. "But he was proud of you for coming back when you did before the Death Star. And for sticking by the Alliance. And for...well, you know...for all you did for Leia. And I think she could do with your support in there."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you Luke!" Han swivelled his head around to face his younger friend. "You drinking that?"

Luke swapped his full bottle of beer for Han's empty one.

"I think Leia might be wanting to get her support from someone else." Han took a long swig from the bottle. "Can't say I blame her either."

"That's nonsense and you know it. Leia's never given up on anything or anybody in her life and I don't think she's gonna start now. Or start with you." Luke told him.

Han sniffed derisively and shook his head.

"When we made it back to the fleet after Bespin, Mon Mothma and Rieekan wanted to know what had happened. Mon could sense the change in Leia almost as acutely as I could." Luke remembered. "She asked if you'd hurt Leia, or taken advantage of her."

"I didn't." Han said, as much to reassure Luke as to answer his rhetorical question.

"I know." Luke said, flatly. "But somehow, everything fell into place for me then. The way you two acted round each other, it was obvious really. I'd been so blinded by my own feelings for her, it never registered that you were falling in love with one another."

Luke looked down, taking a moment to reflect on the loss of his Aunt and Uncle at the hands of the Empire. As well as recalling the realisation that Vader being his father dashed any dream he might have had of a relationship with Leia.

"Nothing hurts more than having someone you love ripped away from you." Luke said. "And everyone grieves differently."

"I blamed everyone for Chewie's death." Han took another swig. "First Anakin. If he'd just tried harder the kid could have saved him. Then you, not to mention that crazy old wizard, for hiring me in the first place. And finally Leia. If it hadn't been for her, Chewie an' me'd still be flying the Galaxy and as rich as a Hutt."

"Or in hock to one!" Luke added with a grin.

"Truth is, none of 'em were to blame. Chewie died doing the very thing he swore he'd do; protect me and my family." Han gazed sadly into the night and held his bottle aloft. "And this is how I honour him!"

"Never too late to change." Luke suggested, easing the bottle from Han's grip. "You still have a family that loves you. And Leia still needs your support, even if neither one of you wants to admit it."

_Fine words!_ Han thought. _But lacking in substance._

"That's were you are!" Jaina exclaimed, stepping onto the balcony. "People have been asking about you."

"You're Mom included?" Han asked, swinging back over onto the balcony.

"Yeah. She's asked 'where's your father' about a dozen times and threatened to do something unspeakable with you!" She tutted. "Now get your ass back inside."

"Hey! Who taught you to use a word like 'ass'?" Han scolded,

"You did." She shot back, grabbing his arm and pulling him back toward the apartment. "Now move it, before you lose her for good."

"Your Dad thinks she's lost already." Luke told Jaina.

"Great! That's all I need." Jaina threw her hands in the air. "I'm working my butt off trying to keep you two together and you two are doing your best to keep yourselves apart."

"I'm trying too!" Han said defensively. "It's your Mom. I can't do anything right for her. We just end up fighting."

"Han, trust me, the time to worry is when you're _not_ fighting." Luke clapped Han across the shoulder and helped guide him through the balcony door into the apartment just in time to see Mon Mothma seat herself beside Leia.

"My child." She soothed, gently taking Leia's hand. "I had no idea."

Mothma glanced briefly at Leia's legs, up at Han and back to Leia before she spoke again.

"I know what people think of me Leia." She said softly. "That I'm a sad old soul who lost her lover when the Empire destroyed Alderaan. Well, they have that partly right. I did lose the love of my life when Alderaan was lost, but Bail Organa and I were never lovers. How could we be, when the man spent his life mourning for the love _his_ life."

"Breha." Leia breathed.

"I never told him how I felt. And then he was gone, and I never had the chance to again. Foolish pride prevented me from possibly being with the man I loved." Mothma's eyes flicked toward the approaching Han Solo. "Don't let _yours_ keep you from the man _you_ love."

Mon Mothma kissed Leia's cheek, nodded at Han and left.

Han scratched his head and crossed the apartment to sit carefully to Leia's right.

"Look...Ley...about the dress..." He started.

"Doesn't matter, it was just a dress." Leia said, thinking about Mon Mothma's confession.

"I'm sorry...About the dress." Han said. "I just..."

Jaina who was eyeing him from across the room, pulled her brother Anakin up close and threw her arm around his shoulders.

"What're you doing?" Anakin asked, pushing her arm off his shoulders.

"Trying to show our father how to be romantic!" She hissed.

"Dad!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, good luck with that."

"I just...wasn't thinking..." Han said, casually draping his arm across the back of the sofa behind Leia.

"It's okay. Really." Leia told him. "It was just a dress."

"You okay?" He asked, concerned.

Leia looked directly at her husband, her eyes drinking in his features.

"Fine." She said slowly.

"You sure?" He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned in a little closer.

"Left leg's a little sore." She said, a hand absent-mindedly massaging her hip.

"Have you had your pain inhibitors?" He asked and retrieved her prescription from her bag. "Here, I'll get you some water to go with those."

He rose and headed to the kitchen for water.

"Now where's he going?" Jaina hissed at Jacen.

"Maybe for another beer." Jacen suggested.

"No! He is _not_ getting drunk. Not tonight." Jaina asserted. "Jacen, get him back out here. And he had better not have a drink in his hand."

Jacen rolled his eyes and started following his father into the kitchen, backing out as Han returned with a glass of water for Leia.

"Will you three stop watching us! You're making me nervous." Han hissed at his children on the way past and rejoined his wife on the sofa. "Here ya go honey."

Leia accepted the glass and swallowed two inhibitors.

"Mom." Jaina approached cautiously. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it sweetheart?" Leia smiled wearily as Jaina perched on the chair to the side.

"Well. The boys and I have been talking." Jaina said. "And we've agreed. I'm not returning to Rogue Squadron."

"The Hell you're not!" Han growled.

"Han!" Leia admonished.

"Right, like she doesn't hear worse in Rogue!" He countered.

"Why would you say that Jaina, is it because of Jag?" Leia asked.

"No, of course not. Why would it be anything to do with Jag?" Jaina frowned. "Look, Mom, you're gonna need someone here. Someone who can help you dress and use the 'fresher and such and, well, you can't ask the boys to do that."

Leia looked around her family, eyes falling on Jaina with pride.

"You can't expect Aunt Mara to do it, not with the baby coming." Jaina continued unaware of Mara unconsciously sweeping a hand over her abdomen. She was showing. Just. And it was going to be hard to keep it a secret for much longer. "Or Uncle Luke. And Winter's just too old!"

"Hey! She's younger than I am." Han chided.

Jaina's expression said 'and your point'.

"Cheeky!" He leaned over and playfully pinched her cheek.

"So you see it's gotta be me." Jaina explained.

"I can get help." Leia told her daughter, shaking her head. "I won't have you giving up your dream to look after me."

"You're not going to be like this forever. That nerve guy was really positive." Jaina said. "And when you're well again, I can pick my career up where I left off."

"Jaina, no!" Leia repeated. "Luke, Mara, tell her. She listens to you."

"She listens to me too!" Han interjected, hurt.

"Fine. Then you tell her Han." Leia snapped.

"You're not leaving Rogue." Han told her.

"Thank you!" Leia added.

"But it has to be me, Dad." Jaina reiterated.

"You're not leaving Rogue..." Han repeated. "...Because..._I'm_ going to be here to look after your Mom."

"You?" Jaina and Leia said simultaneously.

"Yes me!" Han sat back, his arm stretched behind Leia. "Like Jaina said, you can't ask the boys to bathe you and stuff. Mara and Luke will have the baby soon. Oh and let's not forget poor old wizened Winter! Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

Leia's jaw dropped open and Anakin wrinkled his nose.

"Eww!" The younger Solo said.

"Hey, your Mom had everything in the right place." Han advised.

"Had?" Leia asked.

"Figure of speech honey." Han muttered, his eyes shining mischief down at her.

The spark between them ignited. And for a moment, Leia was the young Princess about to blush at one of Han Solo's innuendo's.

"Well...it's not like you haven't seen me naked." She agreed with a smirk and staring up into Han's glittering eyes. "Looks like it's settled. Your father's going to be looking after me."

Jaina smiled to herself and turned a beaming grin onto the rest of her family.

They were talking. Not shouting. And that was a good sign.

"Told you it would work." She whispered to Jacen as she walked past en route to get herself something to eat.

Luke smiled too. The Force had shifted. It was slight, but he felt things might at last be moving in a more positive direction. He turned his attention to Mara and laid a gentle hand on her hip.

"You want to say something to me Skywalker?" Mara asked, an eyebrow arched.

He just smiled back at her while across the room, Han and Leia sat nestled close.

"You don't have to do this you know." Leia told him. "I really can get help and don't you have a business to run?"

"You had a better offer?" He asked, thinking of Isolder's visit to the Med Centre.

"I didn't mean that." She assured him. "I just meant that I could hire a medical droid or something."

"And let our daughter down. I think I owe her more than that." He leaned in a little closer. "I think I owe you _all_ a whole lot more than that."

Looking up into his eyes, she could clearly see the honesty behind his words. And she felt he deserved some honesty from her too.

"Isolder stopped by to see me today." She told him.

"Oh? What did he want?" He feigned disinterest.

"To apologise. And to offer whatever help I might need in my recovery."

"Hope you told him where to shove his apology. _And_ what to do with his offer of 'help'." Han grumbled.

"He said I could go with him back to Hapes, if I wanted." Leia continued, watching the darkness cloud Han's eyes. "Even offered me his hand...his physical hand, not the metaphorical one in marriage."

Han sucked in a deep breath.

"What d'you say to that?" He asked.

"I didn't have a chance to say anything. A Medical Droid brought me a bag of pain inhibitors and a fresh supply of bacta bandages together with connectors and braces for the nerve sensors." She answered. "Isolder suddenly remembered he had a very pressing engagement and left before I could give him my answer."

"That slimy...low down...kriffing..." Leia's finger across his lips ceased his tirade.

"Which was a shame. Because I would have told him to go to Hell. If I'd had the chance." She said and let her finger slide slowly from his lips, along the line of the scar on his chin and trail down his chest until it came to rest on his thigh.

Han gazed deeply into the brown pools of her eyes, saw the truth there and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"For the sake of the kids?" He quipped.

"Because I was flattered by his attention twenty years ago. But that's all it was, flattery. I was never in love with him. And I never would be." She said, taking in every contour of his face. "How could I be, when I'm still so completely in love with you."

Well, one of them had to be the first to say it.

His features softened further and his hand swept her hair behind her ear, fingertips tantalisingly soft against her neck and cheek.

Leia could hear her heart pounding in her ears, could feel the heat rising throughout her body as his face neared hers.

His breath tickled her nostrils as his lips finally pressed lightly to hers.

Neither moved for the briefest of moments, then Leia felt her eyelids close and her head tilt to better accommodate him.

Han's arm slid across her shoulders, his free hand circling her waist as he felt her upper body arch toward him.

Lips parted, tongues cautiously tasting one another, gauging the other's needs and desires.

Then they parted.

Slowly.

Han drawing back and waiting for her to open her eyes before lightly licking the essence of her from his lips.

"Still know how to make your toes curl, don't I sweetheart?" He whispered, giving her that smile!

Half smirk.

Half leer.

_All_ Han.

If Leia hadn't melted already, she would have done so at that smile.

It held a multitude of meanings for her, from mischievous beginnings to pangs of lust.

Her eyes drifted briefly to her legs before returning to Han's.

"It's going to take more than one little kiss. But there's definitely some feeling coming back." She smiled up at him, her hand resting against his cheek before slithering round into the tangle of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Way to go Dad!" Jaina commented across the room to no one in particular but grinning in her brothers' direction.

Meanwhile Leia guided Han's mouth back to hers, closing her eyes and opening herself to the deepest of kisses. Tongues exploring tongues, lips tasting lips, bodies pressed together as only lovers know how.

"Way to go Mom!" Jacen muttered as Jaina's mouth dropped open.

"I didn't even know she knew how to kiss like that." Jaina exclaimed.

"Well where d'ya think we came from, stardust?" Jacen quipped.

"I sure as heck know it takes more than just a kiss." Jaina glared back at him.

"How about we give your Mom and Dad a little privacy." Luke suggested, blocking them from the Solo children's view. "Unless you want them to hear what it is you two are talking about."

On the sofa, Han and Leia broke the kiss but remained close, noses nuzzling.

"I know this doesn't make up for the last year..." Han started.

"But it's a start. For both of us." Leia finished and kissed him once more.

A soft kiss.

One they would often share.

One that said 'I love you' more eloquently than the words ever could.


End file.
